Uzamakis Reunited
by Dmygo
Summary: An Uzumaki is back from the dead & reunites with Naruto, Her name is Narukina! The tale takes place 3 years after Sasuke's betrayal and Narutos promise of a life time! Who will become the next Hokage! R&R PEace!
1. Chapter 1

Alone No More

**Alone No More**

**New Beginnings**

It was an average day for the traitor Sasuke Uchiha, he had been sent out on a scouting mission just on the outskirts of the Konoha village. He was to report any signs of a weakness in the village's defense on order for them to assassinate the new Hokage. He had been under the influence of Orochimaru's curse for little over three years. There were times he would break free and attempt to escape. Nevertheless, the plans Orochimaru had for him, kept Sasuke under strict guard. His plans for a new vessel were not going to be ruined, not now, not that the boys defenses had fallen as much as they had. Soon he would take Sasuke's body for his own, and the young boy would be thrown into oblivion. It had been three long years since he left, and he was longing to return home.

The boy had gathered his Intel and was returning to the sound village. He saw some of his old friends out on patrol but he was able to evade detection. His new abilities had taught him some advanced jutsus that would keep him being detected even by the Anbu squad. Upon his return, he noticed something just ten meters to the east of him. Taking his position he activated his sharingan. He was able to tell that it was a Sannin instructor talking with a younger ninja. However, the young man wore a black cloak over his head, which concealed his identity. However judging by his stance, height and build; he was certain that it was a man. However, he could sense that the young man had a familiar chakra to him.

"Naruto…"

Just a few minutes away the two walked slowly taking in the atmosphere of the forest. Naruto's sensei didn't notice it but Naruto could sense a strange chakra nearby, since his years of training away from the village, Naruto had come far in his training. It felt familiar and yet corrupted somehow.

"Sasuke…"

The moment was short lived as Naruto and Jiraiya were ambushed by several ninja from the village hidden in the mist. Naruto and Jiraiya simply grinned when they heard a call from deep in to forest. Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. The two former friends locked eyes when the first assault wave came.

Naruto turned around to see several kunai knives being thrown at his face. He quickly ducked when he saw two ninjas launching attacks from his left and right. Unable to dodge the attack of Kunai Naruto performed the replacement jutsu, escaping the attack. To the ninjas surprise Naruto appeared behind the one to his left slitting his throat. Just as the other attempted to gain another strategic point, he was met with kunai to the stomach from a pissed off Uchiha. After dispatching of the-would-be dispatchers the two rivals glared over at each other. The two nodded as they continued to retaliate. Jiraiya opted to stay out of the battle to see what both gennin were capable of. Having not seen Sasuke for such a long time he watched seeing that the youth's speed was nearly on par with an Anbu. Naruto did remarkably well himself having taken down three Nins with one well-aimed shadow shuriken jutsu. However his enemies refused to give him a break so he went back to breaking arms and necks.

The three were able to easily fend off the attack, since a bunch of the ninjas were green chunin. Using little effort the two leaf ninja along with a sound ninja dispatched the fighters. Standing in the clearing Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a rising Uchiha. He was recollecting his unique Kunai. It was then Naruto approached the Uchiha, who already had his hand near his sword ready to draw it at a moments notice. Focusing on his face, you could see him deactivating his sharingan. The young man then turned his focus onto Naruto. Jiraiya watched idly by seeing if his young apprentice could control his temper. Right now the two were fatigued Naruto more then Sasuke since they had been training earlier that morning. Standing there in their new clothes.

"What are you doing here? Are you looking to assassinate Tsunade-sama? (Worried for his Hokage)"

"I see you've improved." He faced Naruto while keeping a good distance. He would never admit outright but the battle had him fatigued as well. "But we both know I would beat you senseless." His demeanor turned cold, as he grew serious.

"No," His tone of voice showed defiance as he spoke seriously himself. "You better then anyone else knows it would be to the death."

"So... you're finally not the same dead last back in the academy huh?" Grinning, his hard cold face softened for but a moment.

Speaking directly form his heart Naruto throws it out there. "Sasuke! Damn it you're like a brother to me!" Slowly his regained his cool. "After you left with Orochimaru, you became nothing more then a painful memory." Drawing his Kunai Naruto pointed it at the dull looking Uchiha. "You have ten seconds to leave. The Anbu squad will be here to take you out." With out a second glance he threw the kunai off to his right.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I haven't even begun to break a sweat." Sasuke threw his own kunai in the same direction. "Look at you. You're pathetic!"

Naruto merely smirked at the comment. All the while both Kunai's had hit their mark on the escaping ninja. Neither of them even bothered to aim. Catching the Uchiha off guard, he threw off his jacket revealing a leaded vest. The seal on it signified that it weighed over a few hundred pounds. Sasuke was in awe as he stared blankly at the vest. Quickly regaining his composure he lifts his pant legs to reveal leaded weights of his own…

"I see you've been busy." His surprise was not evident as he kept the same dull look on his face.

He was unfazed as well. "Leave Sasuke before they come. I'll tell them that we let you leave because you helped." Stretching his neck left and right he looked up the Uchiha with a stupid grin. "Even though I could have taken them alone."

"Really?" The normally cool Sasuke had to smirk at this one as he found it pretty humorous.

Just as they began connecting again, they were brought back to reality when they heard the Anbu squad coming. With a slight frown, Naruto watched Sasuke leave with out a second thought. Moments later the Anbu searched around franticly. Reports of Sasuke had reached them when Jiraiya spoke up.

"Yeah he was here. He aided Naruto and me, he was supposedly tracking these guys when they came and jumped us. We were tired from today's training exercises and he assisted us in fending them off."

"I see then, which way did he go lord Jiraiya."

"We talked and let him go. He posed no threat. Whatever he was investigating next to them was interrupted when the fighting broke out." Naruto spoke up. He knew that wasn't what they had wanted to hear.

"SO YOU LET THAT TRAITOR GO!" Yelled the young Anbu.

"HUSH! You're talking to Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin; Lady Hokage will want to hear about this." Said the leader of the cell unit.

"We know. We were ordered to appear before her as soon as we returned to Konoha."

"Understood." Bowing respectfully. "We'll escort you sir."

"Thank you, you don't by happen to have something to drink, preferably sake' do you?" The toad sage twiddled his fingers at the inkling toward his favorite drink.

The Anbu team leader had a sweat bead form on his forehead as he handed over a canteen of water. Jiraiya sighed as he took the water. Naruto just looked out into the forest. He had wanted to talk more with his old friend. He knew that he was now considered an outsider and a traitor, but he couldn't help but fill that Sasuke was relieved to see him. The way he chanced being there to stay and talk. It just wasn't like him. He knew this because he felt relieved to see him again too.

A few hundred meters away Sasuke made good time, jumping from tree to tree, he thought back to his meeting with his old friend, it was subtle but he knew he missed Konoha, and everything he left there. Nevertheless, he swore that he was going to gain the strength and the power needed to avenge his family and kill his brother. Unfortunately, this was the only way he knew how. Later into the evening, he came upon a clearing in the sound village territory. He was exhausted trying to throw off his trail. He rested in the trunk of tree that was surprisingly spacious for its size. Breaking out his rations and stocking up on water in a nearby stream he prepared to settle for the night. As he rested, his thoughts returned to how strong Naruto would have been to move around wearing all that weight. With a smug grin, he knew that he would have still been more then a match for him, at least he thought he would.

Back in Konoha, Naruto had just been dismissed from his debriefing when he called Tsunade "Baa-Chan". A phrase that annoyed the hell out of her, and yet only one person in Konoha could probably get away with calling her that. Now alone with Jiraiya she began her own inquisition.

"So, what exactly did happen?" She was preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, it was obvious that the boy was gathering Intel for Orochimaru; however, he seemed to be in control of himself." He opted to lean against the wall as he gave his debriefing.

"Why do I fill a "but" coming along…" She kept her chin on her hand with her eyes closed.

"He seemed at that particular moment like his old self. As if he wanted to stay and talk with Naruto. He didn't seem to want to leave." Jiraiya was baffled as well by the boys behavior.

"As great as it would be to accept him back, there are just too many things beyond even my power to forgive a crime such as his." Shooting up from her seat Tsunade walked over to one of her bookshelves and pulled out a sealing scroll she had been working on. "_Sigh_" Anyway thank you for your honesty. Next time if you see him, bring him in."

"I understand." As he prepared to leave she interrupts him one more time.

"You know that he's finally of age right. It's time that someone tells him." She looked over her left shoulder at eh retreating Jiraiya.

Stopping at the window he looked back and spoke. "Not until tomorrow Tsunade, He will gain his inheritance tomorrow; including the knowledge of his family."

"Yes. Your right." As Jiraiya sat on the window ledge he over heard Tsunade speak out loud. "Oh Naruto, I wonder how he'll take it." Worry was evident all over her face.

"The fact that he had a sister or the fact that she was died over sixteen years ago…" Was all Jiraiya could say before leaping off in some unknown direction.

As Naruto walked through town, he came upon a Ramen stand. The same stand that Iruka sensei took him too all those years ago. And the very same one he had been craving for these three long years. Sitting at the table he ordered a beef ramen, while he waited he remembered the news he heard about his former teacher. He was ambushed by sound Jonin and was put in the hospital a few months ago. According to the reports, he would make a full recovery, but still. The reports said that Sasuke was a part of the team who attacked him. That news sent him over the edge when Jiraiya sat him down.

_Flashback_

" _Getting upset over something you can't control is pointless. You have to accept it Naruto. It will do you no good to go over the edge. Instead be thankful Sasuke was there._

" _What do you mean purvey sage?" _

"_The fact is Naruto, that Iruka is still alive."_

_End flashback_

The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea that Sasuke was still fighting back. It was a long shot but he hoped that Sasuke would return. God knows he failed the first time. But he swore while on his journey that he would train everyday to the limit. He was his rival of course, but he was also a dear friend. Hell he thought of him as a brother. And he knew that he would need to work extremely hard this time around. As his bowl lay out in front of him, he wished that he wasn't eating alone. Company made Ramen all that more enjoyable. To his surprise, as if on cue the Hyugas arrived. Neji and Hinata.

"Hey Neji! Hinata-Chan! Guys how's it going!" Grinning madly he waved at the approaching Hyuga.

"Naruto, I didn't know you came back? When did you get in?" Neji had a stunned look upon his face as the blondes beemin smile leveled.

"Not too long, just a few hours ago. Purvey sage and I had to report to Tsunade-Baa…" Naruto caught himself as he remembered how formal Neji was. "Ah, I mean lady Hokage. So there wasn't a lot of time to say hi to everyone. Oh Hinata? I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

However, before he could finish he could see that she had changed a great deal; she was taller and leaner, curvier. She looked like she had filled out her jacket quite nicely. Her hair was now at the middle of her back when she had it down. As she stood there behind her cousin she began to blush, becoming fidgety she gathered her courage.

"Ah… um, "gulp" Naruto…"

She could tell that the years were good to him. Naruto now stood close to six foot, five ten with out shoes. His hair had grown long and now hung down to his shoulders. The spikes were now mostly gone replaced by a soft flow and texture. His whiskered cheeks were cuter then ever, and his body. Well Hinata almost fainted on the spot.

"Hey, why don't you guys sit with me, my treat?" Asked the polite blonde.

The poor girl was so nervous she didn't know what to do. Before she could protest Neji took the seat next to the end of the counter. She had no choice but to sit next Naruto now. The two cousins had spent some time sorting out what there families believed and what they believed. Realizing the hypocrisy of it all they decided to follow their own ideals and not the opinions of others. Since then, the two had grown close, well as close as Hyugas are concerned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I must smell pretty bad; you don't have to if you don't want." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"NO!" That was the quick answer of the young heiress. "It's not that! It's just… um I ah…" She began pressing her fingers together nervously. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Hinata sit down already everyone's staring." Muttered Neji in an actual joking tone.

Slowly she sat next to her crush Naruto. She couldn't believe even after all this time she still felt this shy around him. Gathering her courage, she turned to smile at him. Smiling back Hinata blushed again as she looked away. Naruto finally understood now why she was this way. He kicked himself though since it took him three years to figure it out. However, he didn't want the poor thing to pass out on him so he ordered a beef ramen for his two friends and left it at that. As they sat and talked, he saw that Hinata was a little bit more comfortable around him. Not wanting to jeopardize it, he let her start the conversation before he added his own thoughts. The conversation was mainly Neji and Naruto dominated but Hinata hung tough. What he didn't know as that Heiress was actually sitting closer as she caught a whiff of the blonde. And to her horror he "didn't" smell bad. No in fact his sweat had a slight musky scent that was driving her nuts. And turning her on for some unknown reason. Somewhere in the recesses of Naruto's mind the Kyuubi was laughing manically.

"So when are we going to see what the great Naruto Uzumaki has learned over the years?" A very intrigued Neji asked. He did owe him a rematch after all.

"We'll just have to see during the next chuunin exams, won't we?" Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh so your going to participate again this year?" Hinata was surprised the blonde was already setting his sights on that goal again.

"Yeah, if I want to be Hokage some day, this is the first step. Besides you can't be Hokage with out going up through the ranks." He already knew that there were a lot of things he would need to do in order to achieve that dream.

"Yes of course… your right… how stupid of me." Hinata only looked down in shame for questioning him.

"Hinata, you're not stupid." Naruto told the girl firmly. "It was an honest question. So no more saying you're stupid all right?" His voice carried a sense of sincerity to it.

'_He doesn't think I'm stupid!'_ Her expression was full of surprise.

Neji just shook his head. He didn't need to use his Byakugan to see that she was lala land again. After letting them talk, he decided to take a play from Tenten's book as he got up to leave. Hinata was ready to leave as well when he pulled a fast one.

"I'm headed over to Tenten's for a little while. Naruto, I was hoping you can do me a favor and make sure Hinata gets home safe?" Neji was hiding his true intentions well as both Hinata and Naruto were both left dumbfounded.

"Sure Neji! You don't mind, do you Hinata?" Naruto looked over at the already crimson heiress.

The poor girl was speechless and scared near to death. She was growing paler then usual. Kneeling towards her, Neji whispered in her ear...

"It's going to be all right. You'll do fine. Just tell him, and let the chips fall as they may."

As Neji left Hinata, the beautiful heiress swallowed the lump in he throat as she turned to Naruto. The two stared at each other when they couldn't contain themselves anymore. Hinata launched herself at him and the two ended up on the floor. The kissing was feverish and extremely erotic. There tongues delved into the others trying to fill the desire there. Clothes were being thrown and the ramen owner was busting out a cam recorder. Neji was awe struck until the fires of hell and brimstone burned in his eyes.

Moments later, Hinata returned to reality as she saw Naruto staring at her with a concerned face. She was so embarrassed that she tried to hide behind her menu. Naruto giggled a little when he saw her shoulders droop. He knew she was hurt by his insensitivity. Trying to console her Hinata threw the menu away and ran as fast as she could.

Shooting up from his seat "HINATA! WAIT!!"

Naruto wasted no time as he ran after her. As fast, as he was now, she had disappeared on him. He was impressed, but still he had become extremely well versed in tracking over the years and soon picked up clues of how best to follow her. Naruto had eventually tracked Hinata through out the village when he finally caught up with her. He could hear cursing and swearing when he looked up to see her on top of the roof of an apartment complex. As he reached the rooftops, he could see her cradled up talking to her self.

Growing angry with herself she cursed quietly to herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!" or so she thought

"Hey?" The curious and concerned blonde jumped up form his hiding place. His voice was full of concern for her.

She hadn't heard him approaching, she was about to make another escape when he called out to her.

"I thought I said no more calling yourself stupid." His eyes held a concerned and gentle gleam to them that had her best interest in mind.

She had frozen in place. She slowly turned to see his concerned eyes when she sat down again. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap. Naruto slowly made his way over to her as he sat next her. Minutes flew by as Naruto sat and listened to her story about her shyness and how silly she was being.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto… I know-w you were just trying to help. I was being stu…" Looking up she could see he had a stern look that made her heart skip a beat. "… silly."

His face returned to normal. "Hinata, you don't have to worry about that being around me." Trying his best to be sincere. "I don't mind you being shy; it's actually kind of cute." He couldn't help but smile as he watched her reaction.

'_He thinks I'm cute!_' Her confidence skyrocketed as her heart began to race.

"Besides, I was being somewhat shy tonight too." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Y-you were s-shy? W-What do you mean?" She grimaced at her constant stuttering.

Taking in a deep breath he thought about taking back what he was about to say. But he figured what the hell. "To be honest, I as hoping Neji would have left sooner."

Before she could ask why Naruto turned to face her. Taken back she watched him take her hand shakily as he kissed it softly. Hinata was stunned beyond her poor fragile little mind could handle.

"Hinata, I was hoping that if you're free sometime if you wouldn't mind going out on a date with me?" He asked with a sweat drop on his forehead. He was nervous as hell but was hiding it much better then Hinata.

How she managed not to lose it she would never know. "N-Naruto… do you r-really mean that!"

Blinking repeatedly that she would question him he responded. "Yeah, believe it."

Hinata was speechless; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. For so long she wanted Naruto to just talk to her, but to go on a "date?" the poor thing was in a daze when she saw the concern in his face. She tried to put her words together.

"I ah… um… ah… well I…" Hinata was lost. All she wanted to do was say yes but her mouth and mind were not cooperating.

"Oh I see…" He looked away. _'I thought so… it isn't the first time I've been turned down.'_

'Oh _no! he probably thinks… DAMN IT HINATA! PLEASE NARUTO DON'T GO, I WANT TOO I…!'_

The poor boy was standing ready to leave. "Well, I hope we can still be… huh?" Just as he got up he was pulled back. "Mmm!!"

Hinata couldn't watch her chance slip away when she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She grabbed Naruto and lunged at him, kissing him full blown on the lips. Clenching her eyes tightly, she realized what she was doing. But she was afraid to let go. If he rejected her, she would at least have this. But he didn't, in fact he made pleasant moans as he kissed back.

'_He kissed back! He's kissing back? No it, it has to be a dream.'_

To Hinata's surprise and delight Naruto was indeed kissing her back with the same desire she was showing him. Hinata's eyes shot open, as she looked right at him. His eyes were closed as he moved his lips against hers. Hers eyes growing heavy Hinata mimicked as they matched each others rhythm, her heart was racing as she finally gave herself to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she opened herself up to him.

Naruto was sitting side saddle and readjusted himself. Hinata pulled back to see he was only sitting to gain better access. Giggling she kissed him again, timidly this time. He just laughed as he captured her lips again. The two laughed at the awkwardness of their moment. Neither had that much experience kissing before and they fumbled around a bit. Nevertheless, they enjoyed it. A lot! They looked at each other with flushed faces. Panting heavily because they found that breathing was rather difficult at the time. Moments later after realizing that their brains needed oxygen too they gave themselves a reprieve. Hinata found herself in Naruto's arms. His chest heaved as he fought for breath. She smiled at how fast his heart was beating. She ran her finger in a circle on his shirt. His jacket was unzipped and the heat coming off his body was warm. She could almost see steam coming off him. It was in the middle of November and the nights were getting to be cold. She looked up to see his beautiful eyes. He had been watching her, smiling. They were now leaning against a wall while she sat between his legs leaning into him. Both of them were content.

Naruto swallowed hard as he tried to put his words together.

"So I'll take that as a yes to a date then?" He said with a sly smile.

The girl just laughed happily. "You should see what happens when you ask for my phone number." (**Stutter free.** **YES! Dmygo!!.**)

Naruto's eyes bugged out as he smiled at her. It was perfect timing and both of them laughed.

"Now that'll be something to see." He chuckled happily with the girl.

"Believe it." She stuck her tongue out instinctively as she made the cutest face.

He looked at her with surprise again as she used his line. Kissing her on the forehead, he hugged her tightly. She returned the favor and sat up. They shared another deep kiss. This continued to go on for next several minutes until it started to get colder. They both knew as nice as there moment was it was getting late and Hinata had a curfew. Dusting off there clothes, Naruto followed Hinata as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Ten minutes later, they were at the Hyuga's household. It was actually a block away to more precise. The two knew how protective her father had been after hearing how close she had come to death after the first chuunin exams. Even though he wouldn't come out and admit it. Nevertheless, mostly because her family still held a distain for the boy; her crush on him was weird enough for them. But finding out they were dating? They both figured it was better for Naruto's health.

"I think that this is your stop." He didn't really want to let her go. But he knew he had to. It would probably be a bit hard to explain why she had a life size Naruto accessory in tow with her.

"Yeah I guess." Hinata felt the same way though it didn't stop her from coming up with ideas of transforming him into a pocket sized wallet and taking him to her room.

"Hey no frowns, ok… you look so much better with a smile." Being slick he cupped her chin with his index finger and lifted her face to meet his.

"Naruto…" She may have gotten past her stuttering but her blush made a furious come back.

The two shared another deep kiss that left both teens in a daze. Laughing they both unwillingly let go as they went there own way. Hinata however couldn't stand it though. She wanted her Naruto-Kune right there with her.

She whipped around and called to him. "Naruto-Kune!"

"Yeah Hinata!" He spoke with excitement in his voice.

The poor girl squealed as Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Holding her up, she was happy to see him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried herself into him. Naruto returned the gesture as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Minutes later he found himself walking her up to the front gates, saying to hell with getting in trouble. There he held her hand tightly. Being jerked back, Hinata was met with a deep passionate kiss by which the kind left her in a complete daze. Naruto chuckled as he turned her towards her house and gave her a light tap on the butt to get her moving. She was so far gone she didn't mind at all. Turning around she smiled and waved bye as he smiled back, stepping backwards Naruto lost his balance and fell flat out on his ass. The Heiress held back her laughter as she watched him trying to regain his composure. They both waved one last time before he left. This time he really left. Hinata made sure using her Byakugan. Smiling she twirled around dancing playfully on the poles holding up the roof. She danced all the way up to her room when her father Hiashi saw her out of the corner of his eye.

Sneaking around the corner, he watched her laughing and dancing playfully to her room. He noticed that she was humming her mothers lullaby. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he smiled. He was happy for his daughter. Whatever it might have been that made her so happy. It was a change that warmed even his heart.

Somewhere in the woods, a panting Uchiha was now fending off the call of his curse mark. Calling him to return. Sasuke fought to the very end when he suppressed the pain by focusing on another. Stabbing his arm, he broke the trance and fell back into the hollow he was sleeping in. To his surprise he heard the clanging of kunai knives and the blasts of sound village weapons. After leaping to an advantageous view Sasuke could see that a young woman was taking apart his fellow Nin, three ninja were already unconscious, Yoroi who was a hidden leaf village spy was being held by the neck as he was being backhanded by the Ninja.

An unknown watched from afar when he saw an opening. Sneaking up on the Ninja, he clapped his hands together over her head as he tried to focus his weapons directly at her ears. It would leave her completely immobile and ripe for the picking. However, she had disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Pressing two fingers in his back the young woman left the nameless writhing in pain as he dropped to the floor paralyzed. A Kidoumaru reincarnation stepped in and thought he would take the fight into his own hands, shooting his webs at her, the young woman moved to quickly and caught him by surprise. Shutting his mouth the pour guy didn't have time to stop his jutsu. So the web over filled his mouth and he was on the ground gasping for air. The woman grabbed the web pouring out of his mouth and swung with great ease. Screaming as she twirled the two of them around the woman freed his mouth of the web and launched him into a nearby tree. The impact was so great he left and indentation in the tree before he collapsed unconscious.

As he watched in amazement, he could see that he was spotted by the girl. But how? He was careful to hide himself but she knew he was there. For a moment, he thought he saw her eyes transform before him. But that was short lived as a precisely aimed Kunai was headed right towards his face. Barely dodging it, he tried to fathom how she could be so precise from that distance. Turning to run he saw a brilliant flash headed straight towards him when the woman appeared standing three-tree limbs ten feet above him. She stood wearing a shaman style top, while the skirt was parted on both sides all the way up to her upper thigh. She had under that skintight spandex that ran down just above her knees. It was a white traditional top and the skirt was red and flowed freely. Her boots were ninja and hugged her calves. The wrap around her waist was red and hugged around her frame snuggly. Sasuke stood still waiting…

"You, you have a bloodline trait, I saw it in your eyes just now. What the hell is a Uchiha doing all the way out here?"

His eyes shrank back as he stared in defiance. "HOW DID YOU… I WAS NEARLY EIGHTY YARDS AWAY!"

"I'll say it once more. What's an Uchiha doing all the way out here in a god forsaken place such as this? Wouldn't you be living in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves?" She kept her stance with two Kunai in her hands, only hidden by her long sleeve robes.

"You seem to know a lot about Konoha. Who are you?" He reached for his sword but found that it wasn't necessary as he saw a living breathing incarnation of an old comrade in the girl.

"Me? The names Narukina, Narukina Uzumaki." With a smile she pointed her thumb directly at herself with Kunai in hand. "Remember it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here you go people another rewrite. This is going to be such a drag. But I swear it's better this way. much better. PEace!**

* * *

**Uzumakis Reunited**

**Believe it!**

It was early next morning when Sasuke awoke to a delicious smell, sitting up he shook his head when he remembered something about a girl who was calling herself Uzumaki. She had long blonde hair that was pulled out into a low tail. The majority of her hair flowed down her neck while the tie hung just two inches above the end, which had another three inches of hair. Her hair hung just above her buttocks. Her face was what caught his attention the most. She had a very feminine face and sleek eyes. Her lips were full and plush and her eyes were a deep sapphire. Shaking his head Sasuke got to his feet, he saw some fish cooking over a fire. It was then it hit him. Activating his sharingan, he looked around to see where she was. To his surprise, he felt no pain. Rubbing his shoulder, he could no longer see the mark. The seal that Orochimaru had place on him was gone.

"WHAT!!" He was angry and completely confused. "DAMN IT! What in the hell, did that woman do to me? This is impossible!"

As he struggled to figure out what had taken place he heard a humming noise coming from the bushes. Running towards the noise it was seconds later that he found a large stream. Looking around franticly he was met with a shock as a beautiful young woman popped out from underneath the waves. With his sharingan still activated, he got a "FULL" view of the lovely sight. As the girl stretched from her morning bath, she realized that she had an unexpected audience. Both ninja were quiet. Moments later after deactivating his sharingan a shrill scream could be heard through out the entire area for miles around.

After rubbing his sore head, Sasuke gathered whatever dignity he had left, went back to camp and ate his fish. Narukina on the other hand watched him like a hawk, having already labeled him as a pervert. Someone not to be trusted, thinking to herself…

"_Nah I'll just mess with him some more! Besides he's a guy why wouldn't he take a look?"_ Her inner thoughts just giggled to herself earning a awkward look from the boy.

Sucking up his pride he spoke. "I apologize for walking in on you like that. It wasn't my intention to see you naked." He merely hung his head down in shame as past memories quickly came back to haunt him.

"Fine… pervert." She squinted her eyes at him as she laid the guilt on thick.

"I'm NOT A PERVERT GOD…" Before he could finish he was met a death glare that rivaled even Orochimaru, thought this seemed to be a bit scarier. "What was that for?" He was wondering now why she had done it; but only after he consciously protected his goods.

"Never take the lord's name in vein… pervert." She quickly went back to finishing her food as the Uchiha tried to recover.

Growing angry, Sasuke tried standing when he saw that death glare again. For some reason he couldn't move after she stared at him like that. At first, he thought it was a Genjutsu technique to paralyze your opponents. Little did he realize at the time the girl just plain out scared the bejesus out of him. After breakfast, he made his case to her, asking about what had happened to his curse seal.

"Oh that stupid thing? You complained about it last night so I placed a stronger seal on it. It's a bit complicated but for some reason, there was a side effect with both seals and they wiped each other out. However, the power you got from the curse itself stayed inside you. If you want, I can extract the energy… pervert." She was having too much fun with this. He was so easy.

"No!" He immediately shot up from his seat and backed away. "No I need that power for a reason!" All he could think of was Itachi for a brief moment.

"Revenge huh?" She could see his face contort in anger. "Yeah it's written all over you're face… pervert." She could tell it was finally getting to him.

"WHAT CAN I DO TO GET YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" He was at his wits end hoping there was some way of getting her to stop.

"Sing the Diarrhea song! Pervert." She just stuck her tongue out at him ass she smiled. "But you have to sing it whenever I tell you too because if you don't I'll tell every girl we come across that you're a pervert." Waiting a few seconds. "Pervert." _'Hah too easy!'_

"What?" His face was contorted with utter annoyance.

She didn't even budge; drinking water out of her flask Sasuke knew it was futile. He was done and couldn't take it any longer,

Sulking in defeat he hung his head down in defeat. There was just no way he was going to win. "All right, how does it go?"

Without a second thought Narukina jumped up on top of a nearby log as she began her song. From here it goes into a giant chibi style show.

"**When you're sliding into first and you think you hear burst… DIARRHEA! DIARRHEA! When you're going up a ladder and you think you hear a splatter… DIARRHEA! DIARRHEA! When you're sitting on a john, and the toilet papers gone… BE A MAN! USE YOUR HAND!" **She raised her hand in a victory pose.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Was this the same ninja he saw yesterday, the same ninja who beat the living hell out of some of the sounds top ninja, he knew that he would have stood a fair chance if it were a one on one, but she made it seem so easy. Nevertheless, being bound to his word he stood up and prepared to sing.

"Wait…" Something was off and it was making her hair stand on end. "Can you hear that?"

"Hmm?" As he stopped moving he focused his senses. "Huh?" Yeah I hear it now too?" He looked in the same direction as Narukina when he put two and two together. "Damn it, Orochimaru has a sixth sense about these curse marks. When ones dispelled he can sense it. It's probably a scouting party."

"That and I think there after the person responsible for the attack last night too. I didn't kill those idiots like I should have. Damn it."

"The only problem is I don't recognize a majority of these chakra signatures. Beside's there too noisy to be just sound ninja." He was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Well it doesn't matter now, there seems to be over thirty closing in, maybe more. We have to get moving." Standing up she gather her things.

"What do you mean we?" He face held defiance. He was grateful for the removal of his seal but he was ready to go his own separate way.

"I mean **"we"**, thirty jonin is not a number I personally want to test mine or your skills against, and that's if were lucky."

Before he could protest, that glare of hers got him again. Beside he knew she was right. Orochimaru wouldn't waste no expense getting him back. The two left in the direction of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke had realized it after they had past an old training ground he once knew to be just on the outskirts of the Konoha border. "Home" was the only thing that he could think of as he followed this woman, the woman who carried the same last name as his best friend and rival Naruto.

* * *

Back in Konoha Naruto was a bit edgy; he heard through the grapevine that Hinata was on her way to this shop. After last night, he was hoping that it wasn't just a spur of the moment fling. He had run into Tenten that morning...

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Tenten!" He waved the staring girl down. He had been walking around since six that morning after his early morning training and ran into her at a nearby overpass that was over a water channel._

"_Naruto?" 'Why is he waving at me?' Was she could think at the moment. They met on the bridge between them where she waited for him._

_The blonde gennin ran over to meet her. "Hey I need your advice on something, you and Hinata, you two are best friends right?" The nervous blonde asked._

"_Yeah but what does that have to do with…" Thinking about it she put two and two together. "You mean it was you!" Her face held a accusing demeanor that had the blonde sweating._

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" Hoping he wasn't going to get his lights knocked out for dating the Heiress._

"_YES! It was you! I got a call from Hinata last night and she was on cloud nine! What were you two up to? Huh?" She closed the gap by an uncomfortable distance as she was mere inches from the boys face as she had a sly grin on her lips._

_All he could do was rub the back of his head. "Actually, I can't take all the credit. In fact, if you ask Hinata, she'll tell you I was pretty much along for the ride. But it doesn't mean I didn't mind one bit." He said with his witty grin as he back up just a little._

"_SHE WHAT! I don't believe it!" It was then she actually got to take a good look at the blonde. 'Wow he's actually kind of cute with that smile; damn all of him is cute! Damn, time was definitely good to him.' This was all she could think of at the time with her right raised._

"_Believe it. She was stealing every one of my lines while doing it too. I wanted to take her out on a date but she ended up taking me to first base!" All he could do from keeping himself form jumping around like a little kid was his weights from training earlier. _

"_NOT HINATA! ARE YOU SERIOUS? I mean she only told me you two kissed last night, but she didn't say much after that." Tenten was really confused. This boy went away for three years leaving the girl in a stump every now and then and he's back for a day and now he has the Hyuga Heiress breaking out of every habit she had._

"_Well I'll let you hear the details from her, but I need your help. I wanted to get her something. Do you know what she likes?"_

"_Apparently you if I'm correct." She smiled as the blonde blushed. This caused her heart to flutter a bit._

"_Tenten…" He looked away as he scratched his right whiskers._

_She couldn't help but giggle a bit as she began to put some serious thought into it. "Well there is something. There was a perfume that she's had her eye on lately. I remember her telling me she heard something about you liking it. She was going to try to get you're attention with it but she ended up getting cold feet."_

"_Really? Well there was one perfume I could stand a while back, but over the three years I've been training, I've found a lot of them that I've come to like."_

"_Hmm, flowers are totally obvious. I know! Why don't you get her a charm bracelet?"_

"_Yeah that sounds cool! I actually have some from when I was traveling around the different villages."_

_Naruto pulled out a bunch of trinkets that he collected over the years. Tenten was in awe of the craftsmanship and detail. There were actually a few that she wanted her self. Naruto inadvertently found her Achilles heel. Nevertheless, he told her that a majority of them were from girls he had helped in some of the villages he came across and others were just gifts. Tenten frowned at the idea of giving her a charm bracelet he received from another girl._

_He frowned as he was running out of ideas. "Tenten… is there anything else that might make her happy?"_

"_An engagement ring but it's probably a bit too early for that." Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor as he waved his hands in defense. "Well there is the chunin exams that are coming up soon."_

"_YEAH! That's perfect! This way we can both advance to chunin together!"_

"_Umm, Naruto, everyone advanced to chunin. Hinata did it just last year." _

"_WHAT! HOW! WHY! Aw man." Sulking in a corner he recovered quickly and sprung to his feet shocking the dazed Tenten. "Then why did you even mention it?"_

"_I thought you might want to dedicate a victory to her." She rubbed the back of her head nervously thinking she was going to get yelled at._

"_I see…" This threw the girl for loop because Naruto would normally mouth off and a shout fest would take place. But to her surprise he just nodded in understanding. "Man, its hot! Did some one turn up the heat or something? Sheesh!"_

_Naruto out of instinct took off his jacket. To Naruto the weather was weird lately. But this was coming from a guy who traveled all over the elemental nations for three years. As he threw his jacket over his shoulder, Tenten got an idea of why Hinata was attracted to Naruto. Bumps of all shapes and sizes protruded under his leaded weights that lined over his frame hiding provocative areas that women were drawn to. Naruto could see he had Tenten's full attention._

"_Sorry about that, that's why I ended up with so many bracelets in the first place." It was his turn to grin at the blushing Tenten._

_Shaking her head madly she repeated I like Neji over and over in her head. "Ah well, how about a picture for now? There's a photo booth at Wakazashi's photo shop on 3rd street. Why don't you meet her there and get a picture together? All girls like having a picture with there boyfriend."_

"_Yeah, that seems like it would work. That way I can carry a picture around with me too. Thanks Tenten, I really appreciate your help. You have no idea how nervous I've been." The blonde could only sigh in relief._

"_I'm just glad I could help. But Naruto, you better not hurt her. If you do I'll hunt you down my self. Believe it!" Giggling as she saw him pouting. She just couldn't stop thinking how cute he was._

"_Hey why is everyone stealing my line!" He just laughed it off as knew he wouldn't win with the girl. "Don't worry Tenten I wouldn't dream of it. You have my word."_

"_All right, just so you can ambush her I'll tell her to meet me at Wakazashi's, I'll bring Neji, that way we can get separate pictures and we can get one for our scrapbook. Neji owes me a picture any way."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

So, Naruto waited patiently at the corner when he saw that raven blue hair a mile away. And because of the Kyuubi's sense of smell, sight and among other benefits, he could not only see her but he could tell exactly what she was wearing, what shampoo she used this morning, the perfume she was wearing, and that she was walking with her cousin Neji. Hiding he focused his hearing to listen to their conversation. Another benefit he gained over the years.

"What do you mean you won't tell me? I'm your cousin Hinata; I have the right to know." He was getting annoyed now that Hinata was hiding a secret form him. And what was worse he couldn't read it off of her. It was really pissing him off.

"Nope, I'm not telling you." She just giggled happily as she realized he wasn't even getting the obvious hints she was throwing out.

"Ah that Baka!" He just fumed in a way Hyuga's did best. "If I find out that he did something to you, like get you drunk…

Naruto couldn't listen anymore; he knew it was rude; besides, he wanted to see Neji's reaction up close. Just as the two cousins came up to the store Naruto walked up and greeted both of them. One more personally then the other. Hinata was overjoyed to see Naruto and jumped into his arms. Neji's jaw dropped as he watched the public display of affection. To his surprise, he saw Tenten walk up next to him as she held his arm in hers. She gave the two of them a thumb up.

"YOU KNEW!" Was all the estranged elder cousin could say.

"Just this morning, I suggested we all take pictures. This way, we can remember this moment forever." Mocking Nejis awe gaped face. It was priceless to unnerve the normally cool Hyuga.

"Yeah, especially the look on your face Neji-kune." He couldn't help but join in on the joint mocking of Neji.

The elder man's eye twitched at the suffix used with his name. "So, this is why she's been causing all of the Hyuga clan members to squirm." Trying to regain his cool demeanor.

"Hehehe, sorry Neji." At least the girls blushing hadn't changed as she looked away in embarrassment.

"So you don't mind do you Neji, in all seriousness. I know your family doesn't think to highly of me." His tone changed to utter seriousness as he awaited the young mans approval.

The three of them look at Naruto with the utmost sincerity and concern. They could see that he put a lot of thought into it. And since Naruto was going to reveal his secret soon, it was something he needed to know how the elder Hyuga felt.

"It's your business. I'm just happy that Hinata is happy." He said this without skipping a beat.

"Thank you Neji." A smile returned to her solemn face.

"Yeah thanks." Naruto extended his hand a sign of thanks.

"Hmm." Taking his hand he shook it. "You're not off the hook yet Naruto; you still owe me a rematch." Giving a slight grin to the blonde; Neji was still itching to meet him on the battle field.

"You got it." He gave Neji a wild grin. "Just name the place and time, Neji."

'Sigh' Boys, come on Hinata, let's go pick out some hats and clothes for them to try on!" Tenten grabbed the girl by the hand as she prepared to sweep her away.

"Ah, ok?" The timid young woman just nodded as she followed suit.

"Huh?" Neji and Naruto said in unison.

The two Nins stared at the girls with a bewildered expression as they walked in after them. Minutes later Naruto and Hinata were taking pictures together. Hinata was nervous at first. Naruto just gently eased his arm around her waist, which settled her. Holding each other close, they posed for the booth. As the light went off both were frazzled briefly. Just as they recovered, Tenten dragged Neji in and the couples all posed together, some more elegantly then the other. The next shots they switched a partner, which was somewhat awkward for Hinata and Neji, then Naruto threw off his jacket and flexed, immediately winning over the girls. Neji pulled Tenten into his lap giving Naruto a death glare. Hinata posed which threw Neji for a loop. Tenten pretended to flirt with Naruto. Neji tried to strangle Naruto. Then both couples kissed there respective partners passionately and utterly. Then both couples looked deeply into the eyes of the one they cared for.

As they got there pictures Naruto took the one's he liked and put them in his wallet. Neji smiled at his cousin's expression as she posed. Tenten ran off with Hinata again and the two went to look at some new romance novels. Neji and Naruto walked out side to talk.

Leaning against the wall Naruto asked Neji. "So do you think I can walk her home some time soon?"

Looking right at him he answered as honestly as he could. "I don't know Naruto; it's probably best if you talk directly to Lord Hiashi." He leans against the wall as well as both young men stare at the walking crowd.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since she is the heir to Hyuga clan after all." Looking down towards the ground he wondered if it wise for his health when he took out a picture of him and Hinata.

Staring at him with a bewildered expression, he cracks a grin. "Who are you, and what have you done to that hyperactive loudmouth of a ninja that used to spout I'm going to be Hokage one day?"

"Oh so you've noticed?" Looking back up Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grins. "Nah Neji, it's just that I've seen a lot during my training with Purvey-sage. I just figured it was time to grow up is all."

"I see…" This news disheartened the Hyuga more then he thought.

"I'm not giving up on my dream to be Hokage if that's what you're thinking." Standing upright Naruto stares at the sky raising his hand and clenches his fist. "I'm just going about it in a more practical sense." Looking over his shoulder he gives the boy a wild grin

There was a long pause before Neji broke out his trance. "You've really grown Naruto… I'm impressed."

"Thanks, as strange as it may sound but it's nice to hear." He chuckled to himself as he stashed his hands into his pockets.

The two Nin nodded when Neji walked back inside. Naruto stayed out a bit longer taking in of how fast things were going with him and Hinata. He remembered back to when all he could think about was Sakura. His fillings over the years had changed. Now instead of getting all lovey-dovey and filling butterflies in his stomach, he felt she was now just a friend, and he was fine with it. Just as he was off in his own little world, he was brought back by the serene voice from an old friend.

"Naruto? Oi Naruto!"

Looking around he saw the pink haired Kunoichi running to him form the direction of the hospital. "Sakura, Sakura-Chan!"

"Hey Naruto!" Running up to her old friend she pauses as she finds herself checking out Naruto. _'Man when did he get so cute? And those eyes… what am I thinking!'_ "Ah… when did you get back?" She found herself blushing lightly from staring.

"Yesterday." He met her half way when he could see the light blush on her face. _'Did I do that?'_

"Really? So why didn't I see you at the hospital then?" Regaining her composure she gave him a stern look. She followed him back to a leaning spot on the wall of the store they were at.

"Oh that? Purvey-sage and I didn't get back until late last night." Moving over he gives her a space on the wall.

"Oh, no wonder I was on morning shift. I had to cover for someone. So how's it been going?" Leaning slightly. She had grown her hair to shoulder length and it looked incredible as it glistened in the afternoon sun. Her body had developed nicely as her figure was now that of a true woman. Her chest had developed which she was proud of and her legs lengthy and toned. She was wearing her usual dress, red with a gray skirt along with her usual gear.

"Good, I was just shopping with Neji, Hinata and Tenten. There inside looking for books right now, how about you?" He noticed the changes immediately but fought to control himself. She looked amazing when he realized that he still had that slight crush filling in his stomach. But it was nothing compared to what he now felt towards Hinata.

"Neji and Hinata?" She looked at him with a quizzical expression. What are you doing hanging out with them? Wait I'm sorry that came out wrong." Grasping her hand over her mouth she tried to sound apologetic.

"Its ok I know what you meant. Well…" He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Oh shit, is that the time?" Looking at her watch she cursed again as she adjusted her things. "I'm sorry Naruto I'm running late for work. Let's catch up some time!" She started walking backwards waving bye to her old team mate.

"Sure, I understand, ah how about at the old bridge some time tomorrow!" Waving at the distancing Kunoichi.

"Sounds good! Ah…" She couldn't help herself again as he walked into the light.

Sakura saw that Naruto was wearing a skintight shirt and noticed his build and definition. Naruto watched Sakura fumble over herself and fell down on her butt. Wanting to help Naruto made his way over to her when she was up and waving bye, trying not to embarrass herself anymore. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he watched her running off. He then noticed that a lot of girls where staring at him. Something he didn't notice until now at that very moment. Grinning wildly, he turned to see a very jealous Hinata.

"Hey! What's up Hina-chan?" He said with a cheery smile.

With a look that held back the fires of hell and brimstone Hinata walked up to Naruto. "You sir, are coming with me."

Grabbing him by the ear, Hinata dragged Naruto into the store while all the girls just laughed and giggled. Popping her head out of the door, she activates her Byakugan to frighten off the other girls. It works as all of them duck behind billboards and into nearby shops.

* * *

Over at Tsunade's office she could be seen signing documents. Looking at the time, she realized that she needed to go see Naruto. Gathering her things, she made for the door when a head popped out from behind it. Kakashi was looking in to see if she was there.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" She was honestly surprised to see him.

"Oh Tsunade, there you are, I have a report for you. I thought you would like to see it immediately." He had a cheerful expression as she walked with a beat in his step.

"Really…" Taking the report, she read it over when her eyes widened in shock and surprise. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Shooting up from her desk she read it over and over again. "SHE'S BEEN THOUGHT TO HAVE DIED OVER SIXTEEN YEARS AGO!"

"So, do you want me to get Naruto or would you like too." His eye curls showing he is smiling.

"This changes everything!" Her voice softens as thinks of what this news could mean for her otouto. "Oh Naruto…" She couldn't help the tears building in her eyes as she tried her best to hide them.

The moment was short lived as an explosion was heard just outside the village walls. Kakashi lifted his headband and used his sharingan to see what was going on. He could tell it was a series of paper bombs and other volatile explosives. The Anbu were few since they were out searching for any signs on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki syndicate, but mostly preparing for the chunin exams as they were now handled with greatest detail.

"Lady Tsunade…" Kakashi had an urgent look of despair on his face.

"Don't worry about me just go! I'll be right behind you with back up."

With out a second thought Kakashi was off towards the explosion. Tsunade was approached by her staff as she ordered them to gather who ever was on duty in the vicinity. Soon half a dozen chunin and jonin were off to defend the village. Two Anbu specialists stayed to guard her. With everyone ready, they then took off into battle.

* * *

Naruto and Neji were already there when they arrived at the entrance. As they looked to see, what was going on Naruto was already off into the forest. Neji followed not getting a chance to use his Byakugan. Instead, he followed Naruto who he found was incredibly fast. Soon they were in the thick of battle. It was sound, rock, mist, and sand; there were ninjas everywhere. They couldn't tell who was who.

"Naruto look out!" Neji called out.

It wasn't necessary; Naruto collected the kunai and shuriken thrown at him with ease. Neji could see how calm he was he did the same. Since they had the day off, they didn't bother to bring their gear. Therefore, they "borrowed" their enemies. Naruto turned and nodded at Neji who in turn nodded back. The two were off into the middle of the fray.

Minutes away Kakashi was standing just over the battlefield.

"Who in their right mind would attack Konoha in broad daylight? Hmm." Noticing out of the corner of his eye he saw tuff of blonde hair. "NARUTO!"

The sensei reacted and soon jumped on to the thick brush. It was all out mayhem. It appeared to be an all out war between the villages. Soon he stuck to what he did best. Whoever attacked him or he didn't recognize had to die.

Naruto was caught in a clearing with what appeared to be two highly advanced Jonin, Special Forces, and most likely cloud. Just then, two shuriken appeared from behind; Naruto disappeared and was replaced by a log. It was a standard substitution jutsu and Naruto used it fully and effectively. The two he was looking at where a diversion. Finding the source of the shuriken he found that they were just kids no older then ten.

However, he knew better. Slashing at the slowest ninja the jutsu dissipated and was replaced by a Jonin Sand ninja. He incapacitated him by slamming his head hard into the ground. The other was cloud and turned off his jutsu trying to escape. Naruto threw two kunai and lodged the guy into a large tree. In moments a third kunai was jammed right into his kidney and then his neck snapped. Naruto turned his head to the right to see three terrified gennin and went after them. They couldn't match up against his speed and they were knocked out in moments. Naruto took their gear and jumped back up into the trees. There he noticed two ninjas that were being attacked from all sides. One was a girl and the other…

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Kakashi was fending off his attackers when he saw a blur of blonde diving out into an open field. Calling out to him, he was nearly fatally wounded. Learning his lesson, Kakashi watched and dodged, his sharingan kept him ahead of them but he was still greatly outnumbered. Taking a play out of Naruto's book Kakashi used the shadow clone jutsu. Now the fight really began. Kakashi was up against five Jonin, so he split into five forms. Each took off in different directions. His suspicions proved correct, they based their entire strategy on fighting as a team. Using an age-old tactic, he had his copies draw them out far enough from each other and planted one of his clones amongst their ranks. After minutes of turmoil and confusion, they began to fight amongst themselves. Kakashi seized his opportunity and strikes. Sneaking up behind one, he delivered a kunai to the youngest of the group and ended him. One of them saw Kakashi and attempted to strike. But Kakashi's clone delivered a Kunai of his own. With it three on two, the Kakashi's smiled further pissing off the Nins.

The attackers wildly slashed about with each Kakashi dodging and waiting for an opportunity. Seeing a rhythm in their attacks Kakashi clone jumped in front of the first two and took one for the team. Nevertheless, before Kakashi clone was dispatched he grabbed two kunai from their holsters and gently tossed them behind over his head. Kakashi original took the two kunai through the puff of smoke, and stabbed both Jonin in the stomachs. Grunting he gave two quick twists and dropped them to the floor.

The final Nin tried to strike but Kakashi moved so fast he flowed like water through the motion and disarmed her. Staring directly at her, his sharingan terrorized and threw her off balance. Kakashi front swiped her causing her to fall face first. Then as she rolled onto her back he followed through and landed a closed fist directly into her stomach. The force knocked the wind out of her; seizing the moment, he performed a pressure point jutsu and left her motionless. Leaving a special charm on her body, she cried out as she realized that she was going to be taken in for interrogation. Kakashi leapt towards the battle in progress.

'_Naruto hang on.'_

* * *

Sasuke and Narukina were cornered into a full out David vs. Goliath theme. Over forty enemies surrounded them. Taking their defensive stance, they faced their backs to each other as they readied them selves. Both giving a quick smirk, they begin performing signature hand signs.

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!" "Grand fireball Jutsu"

The two ninja fired off their attacks at the overwhelmed ninjas. A great majority where caught up in the flames as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Sasuke intercepted a presumptuous gennin. Catching the kid by the throat in mid air, Sasuke activated his sharingan. Releasing him, Sasuke then threw a right fist directly into the gennin's chest collapsing his ribs in a brilliant fashion. The impact sent him flying into the crowd. Fire began to engulf the surrounding area, and the ninjas who were hiding in the trees, were forced to leap from their hiding places. It was now that they could clearly see the deep shit they really were in.

"You ready for this?" Motioned Sasuke as he took in there chances. He was good but no this good. He was definitely picking up a couple of scars after this.

"You bet your ass Uchiha." A wild look of excitement filled her eyes as if she had gone feral. It startled Sasuke but got his blood pumping as well.

The two gave a smirk as the first wave attacked. Sasuke dodged and parried three Nin who attacked in waves. Unsheathing his sword, he performed a horizontal slash through one ninjas arm bringing it up vertically cutting through the armor of another nin. Narukina had already disarmed and shattered a femur dislodged a jaw and threw a Nin into the air and finished him with a shuriken straight through his fore head protector. As they fought off the weakest of the Nin the bodies started to build up, Narukina tried to get to another advantage point when she was pinned down. Focusing her chakra, she blew some shuriken away with a miniature fan and was able to stand.

Sasuke had unsheathed one of the Nins swords and used it for himself. With two swords now Sasuke sliced through another ninjas guard and dispatched him in two; body parts began to litter the ground. They slowed their assault now becoming weary of the two. All of them gathered their chakra and began using clones and other deadly jutsus. Sasuke knew immediately they were in trouble. No longer intimidated, they could see that Narukina and himself were growing fatigued. With sick sneers and chuckles, Narukina prepared for the worst.

'_Damn it, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this.'_ "Huh!"

She was interrupted when a Nin saw an opening. There wasn't anytime to dodge. Sasuke was too far from his position, Narukina put up her hands when a shuriken deflected the blade. Both Sasuke and Narukina looked up to see a young blonde in blue cargo pants and a torn wife beater crouching on a fallen log.

"You… it's about time dobe." Relief filled him but he didn't dare show it knowing Naruto would never let him hear the end of it.

"Sasuke, we really need to quit meeting like this!" He shouted with a stupid grin on his face. "Who's the girl?"

"NO TIME LOOK OUT!" The girl shouted at the blonde. Not paying much attention to him.

Naruto did a spinning back heel kick twisting the neck of the opportunist. Jumping down Naruto threw two kunai at two random Nin. The weapons were deflected when the attack began in full force. Using straight taijutsu, Naruto was able to break two arms, dislocate three shoulders and paralyze a dumb ass that thought he could sneak up on his target. Sasuke jumped into a half turn flip and landed behind a Nin. Slitting his throat, he threw the blade into the skull of another stalker on his left. Narukina had gained the upper hand and drew in ten Nin into her **Kyuuin no jutsu**, **Chakra absorption jutsu.** They thought it would be an easy kill, when the technique sucked up half of their life force in a matter of seconds. Because of Narukina's unusual strength, the effect was nearly doubled and she was able to capture the ninja alive, plus the added bonus of regain her strength.

With the fire growing and little to no room to move around Naruto, Narukina, and Sasuke where outnumbered by high-level Nin. Jonin at the very least, but with two familiars. The demon brothers. Sasuke and Naruto picked them out quickly and knew that judging by their stances that they had matured over the years in their style.

"I thought they committed suicide?" Noticng the same enemy Sauke was looking at.

"Must have faked their deaths when we were interrogating Tazuna. Stay on guard!"

There were eight to the three of them. Each one held a stance that reflected what style they were good at. The demon brothers with there chained claws, two women who seemed to be like the brothers and based their attacks on team cooperation. The others were still unknown. One held something behind his back. Naruto figured it to be a scroll parchment. Sasuke kept his eyes on two very big guys who held mace like blunt weapons.

As the distance between them closed, a log fell from above cutting off Sasuke from Narukina. The fire rose so high that Naruto had to retreat to higher ground separating him from Sasuke and the mystery girl. Sasuke was now up against the two with the maces. They brought down two hammer like swings, narrowly missing Sasuke. Attempting to slash at their throats, Sasuke leapt onto one of their backs and went for the jugular. To his surprise the guy's throat was protected by a dense alloy. He narrowly dodged once again, as the second guy brought up his mace and swung over the other guys back at Sasuke. Cursing he jumped onto a green trunk and waited patiently for his chance to strike.

Naruto was dealing with the demon brothers who were swinging wildly at him. Keeping his cool, he led them into a corner; jumping and pushing off the tree one of the brothers jammed his gauntlet into the tree trunk. Covering for his incapacitated brother, the demon brother caught Naruto's leg with his chained gauntlet. Naruto didn't expect it and landed narrowly catching himself. However, to his horror the last two Nin who disappeared when the branch crashed, appeared throwing down a rain of shuriken from one of the guys' scroll, it was quite similar to Tenten's technique but not as advanced.

Naruto prepared to counter the attack when Kakashi appeared deflecting all of the kunai and shuriken and whatever blades that popped out. Naruto grinned as he pulled on the chain with his leg. Using all of his strength, he was able to throw his captor off balance. He rolled onto his back, went into a handspring, and turned to face them. Running towards the brothers Naruto launched himself with a burst of chakra to his feet that sent him flying at the two as he went into a whirlwind spin. **(It's like a diving spinning version of Bison's technique from street fighter.)**

His attack ended with deadly results. The chained blade wrapped around wildly until the force of the spin snapped the link. Naruto cleared the brothers when the chain shot straight at the defending brother. He was fatally wounded by the blunt force. The stuck brother looked down in horror when Kakashi came up from behind and paralyzed him with pressure points. Naruto had Kakashi's back as he threw shuriken at the Nin still hiding in the trees. They were able to dodge the strike; preparing to fire another round of kunai, they felt a dozen shuriken in their backs. Looking to see what had happened, they saw clones of Naruto standing in trees as they fired two single kunai at there foreheads. Everything went black.

Narukina held her own against her opponents. Using her basic jutsus, she was able to dodge the sister's attacks easily. As the battle progressed the forest began to crumble and soon the three of them where enshrined in a wall of fire. With no way to escape Narukina looked to see that her attackers where not about to give up, using mediocre Ninpou Fuusajin's "Dust wind". They were both exhausted by now and their jutsus showed it.

Narukina tried to reason with them as she dodged the attacks, but to no avail. The sisters opened up their jackets to reveal vest's composed of paper bombs. Narukina had no choice and desperately looked for a way to escape. Nevertheless, it was too late; the explosion was so fierce that it blew her back into the trunk of a tree. Knocked unconscious she was unaware that the tree was collapsing. Fading in and out of consciousness, she saw what appeared to be a pair sharingan eyes erupting from the fire.

Sasuke had thrown the two brutes he was dealing with into the debris clearing enough of a path to reach Narukina. Grabbing her bridal style he rushed back over to his exit, just then another tree collapsed which diverted his attention. However, by the time he reached the path, there bodies burned up with the fire. Now they were both caught in the smoke and scorching flames. The heat was unbearable as Sasuke was dripping with sweat. Narukina looked like she was beginning to burn up.

He knew that the flames would be on top of them in moments, with his chakra dangerously low, there was only one option left for them. Unsheathing his last Kunai, he prepared to take his and her lives. This way there deaths would be swift and painless. Looking at her unconscious body, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had brought this upon her and himself for escaping Orochimaru's grasp. Bringing the blade high above he prepared to strike her, when a voice called out to him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TEME!! DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME YET!!"

_'Sigh'_ "Dobe…" He couldn't help but smile as he covered Narukina with his own body while trying to protect her.

**"TWIN SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" "Twin Water Dragon jutsu."**

Soon two large masses of water covered the entire area in a wave of cool relief. The dragons had flown over the two dispersing the fire in an elaborate fashion. Sasuke then threw his Kunai and holster away. His sword was now broken and lying shattered somewhere in the woods. Lying Narukina down he sat upright panting heavily. The water felt so refreshing. He looked up to fill the coolness ease him. Soon a stirring kunoichi caught his eye. Quickly sitting upright Narukina grabbed her head; she looked around to see Sasuke sitting next to her. Looking around she understood that Anbu would be there soon. Scooting over to Sasuke she sat next to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The Uchiha blushed slightly.

"Don't worry pervert I'm not falling for you. You're just the closest thing for me to lean my head on right now. _'Sigh'_

"Hey, so… how did that song go again?" He saw her face light up which made him feel better.

Laughing gently. "I'll teach you later." She still leaned her head on his shoulder as she felt exhausted from the ordeal. "Hmm, it seems that mystery guy is here."

"Heh." Sasuke could only grunt as Naruto approached them. "So, what took you, those demon brothers give you trouble?"

"Heh, impatient as ever Sasuke…" His smile faded though as people started to show. Neji in particular. "But you do know what I have to do now, don't you?" His face faultered ashe looked away. He knew that Sasuke was going to run off again in chance of revenge.

"Take me in for treason huh? Don't worry dobe I'm ready, I done running." He smiles as he looks up at the clearing sky. He finally after all of these past three years felt at peace. He was finally home.

Naruto was stunned. He didn't know how to react. All he could do was smile as tears fought their way to his eyes. Pinching them back he gave big toothy grin as he made his way over to Sasuke. He would do everything in his power to help his friend.

Stooping in front of him he began to really look over the girl. He knew he never met her before, but something about her face stirred something inside of him. As if he knew her form somewhere. it wasn't until she looked up at him with blue cerulean eyes that it hit him.

"Hey, what's up with your whiskers? There just like mine." He rudely like Naruto of old pointed and stared at teh girl as she grew annoyed with him already.

"Really… hmm." Stoping to take a good look, she was startled as she saw a remblance. "Hey, you're right! What the hell is there some sort of craze or something since I've been gone?" Sasuke faulted as he realized both of them just as dense.

"Gone? What do you mean? You've been to Konoha before." He was now more interested then ever as more people began to show up.

"Yeah!" She said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I was born here dobe!" This set Naruto off and soon words began to fly.

As the two exchanged words not fit for the faint of heart, Kakashi arrived with seven Anbu squad leaders. Approaching the group Kakashi looked at the group. In that moment, he stopped dead in his tracks. It was as if he was staring at a ghost.

Kakashi's eyes widened to sight before him as he choked out. "Naru… Naru-chan?"

"HEY WHO CALLED ME... what? Kashi-kune?" The girl stopped her ranting only to see a blast from the past.

Naruto was as confuse as ever. "Huh? What the hell is going on!" Naruto was getting creeped out that Kakashi would call him Naru-chan.

Snapping out of his daze. "Naruto! I ah… um well you see…" Scratching his head nervously Kakashi was fighting a lot of old emotions right now.

Before he could continue, Narukina jumped up and ran over to Kakashi. In her state of happiness, she rushed Kakashi and hugged him tightly, and in the process, tackled him to the floor. The Anbu immediately surrounded Sasuke who threw his arms up in surrender. Naruto went into a defensive stance in front of him as he protected his friend. Moments later Tsunade arrived with her escorts. Soon everything was made clear as she heard an almost forgotten laugh.

"Narukina?" In her state of shock Tsunade had to do a double take by rubbing her eyes for fooling her… "SQUIRT! IS THAT REALLY YOU!" Her voice hid no surprise and the once cool demeanor of Tsunade broke as she rushed to held the girl.

"TSUNADE NEE-CHAN! What's up!" She got up and rushed into the arms of a hysteric Hokage who was sheding tears of happieness. Both girls eyes were full of tears.

"Ok will someone tell me what the heck is going on already!" His patience was wearing thin when everyone heard the Uchiha speak up.

"You really are that dense aren't you." Everyone focused on Sasuke. As he was helped to his feet and put into shackles. "Her name is Narukina Uzumaki." He said with a cool smirk. "Naruto Uzumaki, dead last of konoha and number one hyperavtice knuckle head ninja. This is your sister."

Both Naruto and Narukina blinked in dibelief at the Uchiha when they did a double take of each other. In true Uzumaki fashion there voices echoed throughout Konoha.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!"**

**

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed R&R! PEace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is. Sorry for the late update but I have been racking my brain for a new chapter. Please enjoy. Rewritten for your viewing pleasure!**

* * *

**WHAT THE F#!**

It was an extremely busy afternoon at Tsunades office. The attack on Konoha concluded one thing. All ninjas taken captive were found in the bingo books and all of them were missing nin. The faction was a rebel group that dedicated there loyalty to Orochimaru. All of them village outcasts and spies for Orochimarus orginization. Many of the ninja had forged there head plates and many of the gennin were orphans trained int he shinobi art. All were under deep hypnosis and mind control. But each had one or two things in common, they all wanted to live the life of a shinobi. It was a givin that this was the orginization used to kure them in. The Yamanka family was busy going through each individuals mind as they cleaned out all the junk they were put through. Which turned otu to be a duanting task as they found a bunch of them had their memories altered in order to get their full loyalty.

In her office per her orders the Anbu had Sasuke locked in chains with special seals that prevented the use of chakra-based jutsus. He looked worse for ware as he recieved glares of hatred and concern. It was mixed crowd but still he couldn't complain. Much. Naruto on the other hand sat impatiently on the left hand side of Tsunades office while Narukina in a non chalant way inched closer and closer to her potential brother. Stealing a glance or two at him. He noticed this but did nothing to stop her; a part of him entertained the idea of having a big sister. And secretly he hoped that she was. Because if she were, it would mean that he wasn't alone anymore.

Tsunade was talking and deliberating with some of the house families who had scheduled appointments. To there dismay they had to share there time with each other and in the presence of the Uchiha traitor. Kakashi continued to stare at Narukina; time had been very good to her and blessed her in many ways. Thinkning he was being sneaky he stole quick glances at her from his precious book. Catching him out of the corner of her eye, she could immediately tell what he was thinking, as she had seen that look a thousand times before.

Jumping upt to her feet she pointed at the saucered eyed ninja. **"PERRRRRRRVVVVVVVEEEEEEEERT!!" **With a squished up anime face she waved her finger madly at him.

All women in the room immediately wnet for ther kunais ready to castrate any male in the room in a second. Immediately they all gave Kakashi a death glare, who was caught completely off guard. He put up his hands in defense as he dare used his book to shield his trembling equipment that could sense the killer intent drawn to towards it. Sasuke laughed aloud thinking that he was finally off the hook, while Naruto was seeing red.

"Hey Uchiha! You're not off the hook yet you pervert! Remember our deal!" Narukina smiled in triumph as he looked down in shame.

_'Sigh'_ I already told I'll do it so..." He was cut off as he winced the persons voice.

Looking straight at both Kakashi and Sasuke with with the promise of pain in his eyes. "Hey, did you guys check her out or something?"

Kakashi tried to fake Naruto by burying his nose in his book, while Sasuke tried whistling an tune to save his neck. This only confirmed Naruto's suspicions. To everyes surprise, Naruto created bushin and in a fit of rage he attempted to strangle Kakashi and Sasuke. Tsunade was surprised as everyone else. Narukina was taken back but rooted on her potential little bro.

"WHO DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE!" Barely being held back by Anbu. "What did they do to ya sis? Let me at the! LET ME AT THEM!" He clawed his way to the two cowering ninja as they distanced themselves as best they could.

He was being held back in a rather comedic style by two Anbu officers. However, they didn't have to do much when Narukina held her brother back. Amazingly, he was calm in a matter of moments. They then realized that she used a pressure point that slowly drained him of his strength. It was almost paralysis, except that he was very loose and compliant.

"Sorry Naruto, but its time to go to sleep." She helped sit on his chair as he began to fade. His bushin disappeared immediately.

"I'LLLLL get you two later… ahhh……" His head flopped and sunk downward.

"Whoa squirt, what did you just do?" Her concern for Naruto was apparent as she saw the smiling girl grin happily.

"Don't worry just some acupuncture techniques combined with chakra manipulation. He'll be out for an hour at most."

Naruto woke up briefly as if to challenge her assumption. "Huh! Wha… what happened, ah… two more minutes… Iruka sensei… "Snore"

Shocked Narukina jumps back bug eyed. "AH! … He wasn't supposed to do that!" Looking directly at Tsunade, Narukina was completely baffled that her technique didn't work.

Tsunade was losing control of the room as everyone started breaking out in unison conversations, when she was finally fed up.

"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!" Gaining everyone's attention, she rubbed her temples as she looked everyone in the eye. "I'm sorry, but can we please do this at another time as you can all very well see I have some other pressing matters to attend to."

After getting grunts, and other well-covered obscenities, the meeting with the clan heads was ended and Tsunade took a long reprieve in her chair. Minutes later, Jiraiya who after hearing about the sudden attack on Konoha, made his way into the room when he saw a blast from his past.

Squinting his eyes, Jiraiya's face lit up at the sight before him. "SQUIRT!"

With an amused face she jumped and down with excitement. "JIRAIYA SENSEI!"

The two ran up to each other. Jiraiya lifted the small girl up into the air and twirled her around. Compared to the big lug she was small and petite. She giggled her head off as he twirled her around as she took him into bone crushing hug. She was shorter then Naruto but just barely and was small in build. She had the ideal kunoichi body. After placing her down, he returned her hug. Narukina just hugged as hard as she could, beaming from reuniting with her old sensei. Slowly after Jiraiya gently pushed her back, Jiraiya could still see the little prodigy standing right there, smile and all. Narukina however saw something different.

"Sensei, you got old!" Her face was void of any ill will and held total innocence.

The sannin was on cloud nine until that comment. Jiraiya held his head down in defeat. After all this time that was the first thing, she had to say to him. They would have stayed like that for a while until Naruto had regained consciousness. Groaning and moaning Narukina went over to him.

"Huh, what happened?" Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Naruto looked around to see what was going on.

Sensing the opportunity a mischievous grin graced her face, one Jiraiya and Tsunade remembered all too well. "Ah… it was Jiraiya sensei! He did it!" Narukina pointed right at Jiraiya with a squished anime face.

"WHAT!" Naruto went into his rage mode again as Jiraiya began to sweat.

This went on for a few more minutes when finally everyone finally calmed down. Tsunade had finished taking an aspirin and water. Clearing her throat, everyone in the room was silent. Motioning everyone to sit, Naruto and Narukina were told to sit at the front of her desk. Everyone else found a chair or sat in the corner of the room. Sasuke was placed in a chair in the back. It was going to be a busy afternoon; it was about time they got started.

"Alright, now that everyone is settled, let's see where the hell do I begin?"

Kakashi spoke up with a suggestion. "I think its best we handle the Uzumaki business right now. If we put it off any longer, poor Naruto here will go into another meltdown."

With a brief nod she could see the boy rocking back and forth his chair. "_'Sigh'_ Your right Kakashi." Staring right at Naruto she spoke with a smile. "Naruto Uzumaki. The news I am presenting to you is urgent and can be dealt with however you see fit. You are, or in this case were the sole remaining survivor of the Uzumaki household. But today it seems that you are not any more.

A small stirring glimmer of hope grew in his gut as he spoke. "So, it's true, this girl with the whiskers, she's my sister?" He still had an insecure expression on his face that said if it weren't true he would be devastated.

"Yes Naruto, after we handle the current technical situation and run a standard blood test…" Catching herself in her own psycho babble, she could see the boy going to burst. "No, I'm sorry that's something we have to handle later, but yes Naruto. As far as I can tell this girl, this woman here, Narukina Uzumaki, an incredible young woman whom Jiraiya and I love dearly whom we thought to have been dead for the past sixteen years, is indeed your biological sister.

She was a little teary eyed from the sentimentality Tsunade spoke of with her. Looking around she could see it was true with some the familiar faces in the room. With a look of loss on her face. "It's really been that long hasn't it." Looking down she took in it all in. "So little bro are you disappointed." She said with cheesy grin.

Naruto looked over at her when he tried to fight back some sniffles. He was happy but he wanted to cry. So, he fought it back, shuddering in the process. Bending over he tried to take in the news. He then felt her hand on his back, looking up he could see that she was crying for him. Sitting back up, Naruto nodded and gave her a gentle hug. Narukina was surprised but she wrapped her arms around him. Holding him tightly, he could fill his tears building up. He gave in and cried a little. Laughing he could hear her crying too. As they broke away, they looked at each other. She spoke…

"You really do look just like dad little bro." She said with a smile.

"Really? You really mean it?" He was still soaking it in.

"Well if we dressed you up in something other then that wife beater, then yeah, you'd be a total shoe in!" She had a wide feminine smile, causing him to blush slightly.

Giving one of his own cheesy grins, he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, wait what should I call ya?"

"Actually, I don't know." She pondered the question. "When we met you were still and infant and I wasn't very old my self. How bout sis, whatever it is it doesn't matter, just that you know you got one is enough for me."

"All right… sis." A goofy grin made its way to his face.

"Okay… bro." She matched his with the same goofy grin.

The two started chuckling and were soon laughing aloud. Hugging each other, they were out of their seats jumping up in excitement. They were happy to have found each other. Tsunade was happy for them as well as everyone else. Sasuke felt like throwing up but he was happy for them any way. After a few minutes, the two siblings calmed down enough for Tsunade to continue.

"I'm really happy for the both of you. But we really need to continue."

"Oh right! Please what else is there Baa-chan!" He smiled happily with one hand behind his head.

Narukina did the honors by slapping him in the back of the head. It wasn't hard but she got her point across. Tsunade was starting to like having her back.

"Naruto! Show more respect for Tsunade Baa-chan."

Everyone had sweat drops when Tsunade cracked up.

"You haven't changed one bit have you squirt." Shaking her head left and right

"Nope!" She with a goofy grin.

_"My god, these two are so alike!"_ Tsunade thought to herself. "Eh hem, any way…"

"HEY!" Naruto interrupted before she could finish. "Why can she call you Baa-chan and I can't!"

"That doesn't really matter right now." A vein popped up on her forehead as she was becoming annoyed with the boy. "Right now, we have to discuss about your inheritance. Besides I never told you that you can all me that to begin with."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as they became fixated on her. "Huh?"

"What?" Kakashi and Sasuke said in unison.

Narukina just giggled as she began to imagine how Naruto would react.

Somewhere in town roughly around the same time as the meeting, the buzz was going around that Sasuke had returned, all the village house leaders were gathering not including those who had already arrived, each was preparing to appear before the Hokage, and discuss what the Uchiha's punishment should be. The first of the nine rookies to hear about it was Sakura who had dropped everything at the hospital to go and see for herself. Ino was the second when she saw Sakura running past her saying something about Sasuke, in the spur of the moment she ran after her.

Soon everyone had made there way over to Hokage tower. Everyone had gathered and soon the Hyuga clan heard the news and made an appearance. As they waited at the base of the building, the buzz about the Uchiha eventually reached the balcony where Tsunade's meeting was in place.

Kakashi was the first to check out what was going on when he could saw that the nearly the entire village was outside. Tsunade knew it already but hoped that she would have been done with Naruto's case by now.

"Ugh, is that the entire village Kakashi?"

"Yup." He turned towards her with a smile. Because of his mask, you could never really tell except when his right eye lifted.

"Naruto I'm sorry but it looks like I'll have to give you your official inheritance some other time."

"Hey that's fine with me. But what about Narukina? What's going to happen to my Nee-chan?"

"Naruto…" Narukina was touched by his concern for her already.

"We can handle the villagers right Lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi said as he made his way to the window.

"Of course. Just continue Lady Tsunade. We'll calm them down." Jiraiya follwed suit motioning some anbu to come with.

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief.

As Kakashi and Jiraiya left with some of the Anbu members, Tsunade had only Naruto, Narukina and Sasuke left to deal with.

"All right Naruto. It is my honor to present you with this key." Opening a case that was on her desk she revealed an elaborate key. "This key unlocks the door to Uzumaki clan house, just in the northern territory."

"A house? You mean I have a house." His eyes squinted in skepticism.

"Yes and no, you see it was rather damaged during the village's monsoon season. It's almost finished but it's going to take another two weeks for them to finish repairing the place, damn slackers." Mumbling the last part to herself.

"What was damaged?" Narukina seemed a little concerned.

"Well the only major damage was to the living room. Some windows were damaged and the furniture was ruined. The upstairs wing had some branches fall and break through the roof. But it didn't do too much other then leave some things knocked over."

"Wow, it doesn't sound to bad." She sighed in relief hoping they would fix it soon.

"I got a house." Naruto's one-track mind was still processing the fact he had a house. But in true Uzumaki fashion his face lit up. "YIPPEE! I GOT A HOUSE, I GOT A HOUSE!"

As they watched Naruto parade around, Tsunade calmed him down after getting his attention by clearing her throat. He quickly settled down after he gave them both his goofy grin.

'_Yup just like dad.'_ Narukina thought to herself.

"What a moron." A sweat drop appeared on Sasukes forehead.

_"Oh Naruto…"_ _"Sigh"_ Tsunade could only as she giggled to herself.

As everyone regained their composure, including the Anbu who stayed to guard Sasuke. Tsunade continued.

"Now here is the real deal. This key also opens a chest somewhere in the house though none of us no were it is. We were left specific instructions that you and anyone you trusted to be the only ones to handle this case. It is in tune with your family's chakra signature. No one can open it but you, well you and Narukina apparently."

Naruto walked over and took the key inspecting it curiosly. "So, do you know what's in it?"

"I just said only you and your sister could open it. So of course, I wouldn't know."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that!" He rubbed the back of his head as he went and sat down in his previous seat.

Narukina only smiled at her brothers naieve nature.

"And for your third gift. Here are the records pertaining to your family. Your blood lines your relatives. A detailed genealogy of the first Uzumaki all the way up to you Naruto, it will be up to you and your sister to insure that your family name doesn't end with just you."

Narukina was the first to stand when she went over to Tsunade. Graciously accepting the scrolls, she walked back over to Naruto who continued to stand. Tsunade stood as she walked over to both of them. Placing her hands on their shoulders, she gave them both a tight embrace. The two of them returned the gesture as they gently broke away. As they prepared to leave, Naruto turned to see that Sasuke was still there bound by his shackles. He had almost forgotten about him.

"Tsunade what will happen to Sasuke?" Asked the concerned young man as he stared down at his bound friend.

"That I'm afraid is up to the people of Konoha and the shinobi council."

"Um Tsunade I actually have an idea that might get the same results."Narukina interjected before Naruto went defesive again. "Is that public humiliation law still in effect?"

"Hmm… Yeah it should be what did you have in mind?" This actually caught her attention. Knowing full well of the Uchiha pride. And that it ran it's fullest in the boy.

Those words rang clear through Sasuke. Shuddering at the thought, he knew exactly what Narukina was up to. It was those glinting evil eyes, which were somewhat cute at times that told him exactly what she had in mind.

* * *

At the base of Hokage tower Sakura and Ino tried everything they could get past the guard. But it was Kakashi that had finally stopped them.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura ran up to him with pleading eyes. "Please tell us, are the rumors true? Has Sasuke actually returned?"

"Sakura." He could see the desperation in her eyes. "Yes it's true. He's being interrogated as we speak."

"What are going to do to him?" Ino who was right next to the girl shared the same concern.

"We don't know yet but lady Hokage is in with him right now." All he could do was continue to keep the civilian populace in line from breaking out into a riot.

As he spoke those words, Kakashi received an order to clear the people back. The Anbu with the help of Jiraiya cleared the front entrance when they brought out a podium. It was the podium used for public executions with traitor ninjas. It was rarely used but still it caught the attention of the entire village. Sakura was in tears. She was still angry towards Sasuke for leaving but to kill him in front of everyone, she wished she could have at least had a moment with him alone.

Ino sought out Shikamaru whom she saw earlier. To her surprise, he was standing two people behind her. Reaching for him, he saw her and took her hand. Now standing in the front with her, Ino buried her face in to his chest as she wept quietly. Shikamaru was about to say something when he felt her tears pierce his clothing. Looking down at her he sighed as he held her close. He knew that she had had a crush on the boy since forever, but he couldn't help but fill bad. The guy was his friend too. He felt that what was going to happen was extreme but he said nothing. All he could do was comfort her.

"It's ok Ino I'm here. I'm right here."

He couldn't bring himself to say it would be all right. Because he knew it wouldn't, all he could do was be there for her. As the three chuunin stood firmly in front of the podium, Kakashi got his second report. He stood atop the podium waving his hands signifying for everyone to settle down. Moments later they could see the young man being dragged to the podium. It was indeed Sasuke and he was escorted by Anbu operatives. He was wearing a traditional samurai outfit. His hair was longer as it hung to the small of his back. They watched and waited when Tsunade took her place on top of the podium. It was moments later after a long and drastic pause, which brought an eerie presence to the scene. Tsunade finally stood as she and presented Sasuke to the village.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby charged with treason and are now victim to Konoha's oldest form of punishment. You shall not be shown an ounce of leniency. So now, without further or do, let the punishment commence!" For emphasis she raised her hand high into the air as they brought him fourth bound and shackled.

The crowed waited patiently as the Anbu all surrounded the podium to make sure he couldn't run. Taking off his shackles, they watched the Uchiha stand before them all. Grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, Sasuke took his stance. Then, he began…

"**When you're sliding into first and you think you hear burst… DIARRHEA! DIARRHEA! When you're going up a ladder and you think you hear a splatter… DIARRHEA! DIARRHEA! When you're sitting on a john, and the toilet papers gone… BE A MAN! USE YOUR HAND! (Raising his hand in victory)**

It was inevitable; the entire village was stunned and mortified as they watched the all mighty Uchiha perform such feminine dances combined with the looniest song they had ever heard. However somewhere in the sea of villagers, a lone voice was heard above the crowd. Summing up all of their thoughts into one fraze.

(Villager) **What the ****F#!**

Naruto was the first to erupt in laughter when he was contained by his oldest sister. Ino was surprised to hear Shikamaru was the second. His laughter was so strange that it sounded like a Hyena combined with high-pitched squeals. No one else could keep a straight face after that and soon half of the village erupted in laughter. Some villagers where so affected that a majority were thrown into a fit of tears. Sakura let a sigh of relief when she giggled along too.

It was soon a full-blown epidemic as the laughter lasted for ten minutes as Sasuke sat down in shame. Tsunade laughed hardily as she walked over to the boy and slapped him hard on the back, slamming him into the ground. This caused even more laughter as Naruto jumped onto the stage.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"SHUT UP YOU DOBE!"

The two fought playfully on stage, at least Naruto thought so, Sasuke had murder on his eyes. Narukina kept her composure when she saw Kakashi hiding around a corner snickering, upon further inspection he had laughed so hard he was gasping for air with tears soaking his mask. She smiled as she turned her focus to Sasuke on stage. He had caught her brother in a headlock and poor Naruto was turning blue. By some miracle a substitution jutsu, saved poor Naruto's life.

After things had settled the village representatives concluded that the Uchihas public humiliation was punishment enough seeing as how the sharingan and the boys skills were to valuable to lose. Sasuke was permitted to rejoin the village under some strict guidelines, one rule was that he had to be escorted around the village for a set amount of time. He was told he would have to attend periodic sessions with the Hokage divulging any and all of Orochimarus secret bases and things along those lines while under the watchful eye of his parole officer who was yet to be assigned, to put it bluntly.

It was a heart-warming moment when Naruto rummaged through his bag and pulled out the Uchihas old headband. Slowly observing the gift, he looked up at his dear friend and took it proudly as he wrapped it around his forehead. That was until Sasuke felt a tingling sensation on his forehead causing the boy to curse out loud. It was discovered that Naruto had hidden a buzzer into the seams and the chase was on once again sending the village into another fit of rage.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Oh and on a personal question just send a message to me for this one. What's a beta reader? If its what I think it is I might need some help with that. Oh and if you already commented on the chapter just do the same and send a private message. Take it easy! PEace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you go another rewrite. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Full House**

It was hard seeing his family estate ruined the way it was. However, he figured it could have been worse. Graffiti all across the walls and broken bottles and trash littered the ground. He was told that all of the belongings where confiscated under order of the Hokage. This prevented theft and any further destruction to the private property. It was going to take six months all together to repair the damages. His family assets where frozen and he would have mountains of paper work to fill out. However, what he really wanted was a hot shower and something to eat.

The house was no big deal to him. It was lonely any way. What he was really worried about was how he was going to ask Naruto if he could spend the night. Especially since Narukina would be there.

"Sigh" Naruto… hard to believe you haven't given up on me After these three long years."

"And I never will Sasuke."

Sasuke was startled as he saw Naruto hiding up in the treetops. The young shinobi didn't notice at all that he was being watched. Naruto jumped down from his perch as he walked over to Sasuke.

"So, do you need help cleaning up the place?" Naruto was readying his Kage Bushin to help if he asked.

"What you and your shadow clones would clean up for me?" Noticing the boy was getting ready to perform it.

"Yeah if you want, but it's going to take a while…" He didn't really want to find out what he would find in there.

"Thanks but the villagers would probably come and wreck our progress anyway." He shoved his hand in his pocket as he walked in another direction.

"You do know your welcome to stay at my place as long as you like." He asked the retreating Uchiha, who stopped at the offer.

"Your estate?" He was curious about this since he remembered it being under construction.

"Nope, my old apartment, Baa-chan said she won't let me see it until it's been fixed up." Sighing in defeat. He really didn't want to back there.

"Really, well where is your sister staying then?" He knew things would be tight if he recalled correctly how small the room was from his last visit there.

"I thought she would stay with me as well but Baa-chan wanted to catch up on old times and get a debriefing of her travels. I guess it's to be expected."

"Heh, Tsunade is bit old to be having a sleep over don't you think?"

Naruto laughed a little at the joke. "Yeah, but Kina-Chan is the one who suggested it. Besides, she was going shopping for new clothes later with Baa-chan. It seems she sort of out grew of all her old stuff. Not to mention the fact she said you guys ditched a lot of stuff when you had to run at the last minute."

"That's true, I even forgot my gear. Wait, Kina-Chan?" This reference to Narukina caught his interest slightly.

Naruto just put his hand behind his head both boys laughed a little when they heard footsteps appear behind them. Turning to see whom it was Sasuke was met with the biggest mutt he had ever seen. Being knocked over he laughed as the pup licked his face feverishly as it wagged its tail happily.

"Akamaru?" Even Sasuke couldn't believe how big the little mutt got over the years.

"Hey, settle down boy! Let Sasuke breathe." Kiba laughed at the young man trying to breathe fro being nearly licked to death.

As Akamaru settled down and returned to his owner Kiba, Sasuke was surprised to see all of his old friends standing there. There was Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji. As they stood there looking over Sasuke there was a long and dramatic pause, letting an eerie wind pass between them. It was dead silent, except for Choji munching on potato chips. No words were exchanged for a while, that was until Neji spoke first.

"So." Neji made a big dramatic pause. "How did that song go again?"

Sasuke's eye twitched irritably. "You asshole…"

The whole lot off them broke out laughing as they greeted their old friend. Each walked up and gave him a firm-reassuring handshake, as way of saying no hard fillings. Neji and Sasuke had an eerie showdown between their two-bloodline traits. The group thought that they were going to start a fight right there and then when Neji dragged him in for a headlock. They all watched as the Hyuga gave Sasuke a chakra reinforced noogie that left the boy steaming. This in itself threw a lot of them for a loop.

However in the end they all knew Sasuke was under the influence of the curse seal, though Sasuke never wanted to admit being controlled so easily. But he knew he was going against his own actions the entire time. What he regretted ost was for even considering killing Naruto to obtain the Magekyo. After they settled down Lee, spoke.

"Well Uchiha, in the end it appears that your youthful spirit won out against that evil coward Orochimaru!" He struck a classic guy pose.

"Does he still act like Guy?" Sasuke Stared at Neji, hoping it wasn't true.

"Sigh" Sadly yes, but we've had some luck getting him out of it." Hoping that Tenten and his efforts were not in vain.

"Must have been a drag" Shikamaru said to no one in particular. "So what brought you back?" He looked directly at Sasuke this time; the young man seemed hesitant in answering.

"That would be my big sister!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"Anko?" Kiba said who seemed skeptic at first. "How in the hell did she pull that off?"

"Not Anko, Narukina, yeah the moron has an actual blood relative." Sasuke was still itching to find the girl and strangle him for suggesting his punishment to Tsunade.

"WHAT?" Chojis Eyes bugged out. He didn't recall him having a blood relative. "When did this happen?"

The bustling blonde was jittery just thinking about it. "I just found out today after the attack outside the village."

They all looked at Naruto who just stood there. He just blinked repeatedly.

"What?"

They all looked at the clueless shinobi and laughed hardily. The young teens stood around making up for lost time, all the while Sasuke went on to his property to see if there was anything salvageable. He was in deep thought as he looked over the ruined estate.

"They took all of your personal belongings to a guarded warehouse." Shikamaru had just pulled out a smoke as he explained to the Uchiha. "It was by order of the Hokage after you left. It was a drag having to watch your house while we tried to catch the vandals." After lighting the cancer stick he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I figured as much."

"Come on we should go check out my place! Once it's all fixed up you can stay there with me. We'll be roommates!" Naruto said hoping to cheer the young an up.

"Uh…" He was interrupted by another outburst from Choji.

"WwHAT!! He has a house too! Just what the heck has been going on over the past three years?"

"A lot." Sasuke quickly answered. "I thought you said we couldn't go because of Tsunade?"

With a huge grin and a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "I won't tell if you don't."

The two looked as if they were concocting a devilish plan Sasuke with his cool smirk and Naruto giggling feverishly at his plan. That was until Shino pointed out a swarm of familiar Kunoichi's. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. They had come rushing over when everyone took five steps back from Sasuke. Noticing this Sasuke looked at the boys until he could sense the fiery brimstones of Hades itself making its way from one very pissed pink haired Kunoichi. Taking a big gulp, he watched in horror as the towering figure overwhelmed his senses as he took a powerful quadruple reinforced chakra packed fist to his face.

The force sent an explosion of energy that left him rattled and sent him flying into the Uchiha estate. Everyone cowered in fear as they all watched her stomping after him. Completely rattled by the attack he had no time to react as Sakura pulled him up from the pile of heap. Sasuke had shut his eyes as he prepared for the worst that was until he felt petite arms wrap gently around his waist, pulling him in tightly. Looking down he saw a head full of pink hair sobbing and shuddering into his chest. Sasuke stood there and tried to wrap his arms around her. However, Naruto had come into the debris and looked down at the sobbing Sakura. He clenched his fist tightly, but he then saw Sasuke pushing her back gently. Both were surprised by this but were even more surprised when he motioned to kiss her.

Sakura panicked and stumbled backwards into Naruto's arms. Sasuke was hurt and a little annoyed but he figured he was just moving too fast. That was until Sakura spoke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… but … but you're just too late. I'm with somebody now." She looked unsure of where this was going.

Both Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison. "WHAT?! Who!"

Her voice was nervous and unsure until it struck her. "I'm with… I'm with Naruto!"

Both boys looked completely shocked but even more so when Sakura turned to face Naruto and kissed him. Sasuke felt his heart sink in that moment as all hope of being with the one girl who actually cared about him moved on with his best friend. Naruto was just as shocked as Sakura broke away looking deeply aroused. And so was Sakura. She had no idea that kissing Naruto would have felt that good to her. Shaking her head, she turned to see a crushed Sasuke. He was about to speak when more of their friends had called out to see if they were ok.

"I…" Sasuke looked away in shame. "I'm sorry… I had no right. … I'm happy for you Sakura. I'm glad you found someone. I guess I was too presumptuous."

"Thank you…" She was filling crummy at that moment. But she still couldn't get over how strange that kiss felt.

"Wait I ah… you guys this isn't …" He was interrupted by the one voice he never thought he could ever fill dreading.

"Naru-kune! Are you ok in there?" Hinata expertly moved around the rubble as she came across team seven.

"Hinata!" His heart started racing uncontrollably.

"Well let's go… don't need to hang out in here all day do we." He put on his cool guy act, though it was easy to see he was crushed. Before Sakura could follow after Sasuke Naruto stopped her.

"WE need to talk!" Stopping her from leaving after Sasuke.

"Well…" She was growing nervous; Naruto had never talked to her like that before. "Now's not the time honey.

"NOW Dear…"Pulling her to the side, Naruto tried to speak but she had covered his mouth before he could speak.

"I am so sorry about this but I just can't face him right now. Please Naruto I need your help. I don't want to use you like this but… you never know?" Hoping this would spark his interest.

He forcefully pulled her hand away from his mouth. "Maybe once upon a time ago Sakura I would have, but this can't happen. I'm dating Hinata! If she knew what just happened a second ago it would devastate her!"

"What!" Her voice held a hint of jealousy but she shook her head at the thought. That was when guilt took over. "Oh no… Hinata! You two are finally…"

"Not if she finds out! You have to tell Sasuke the truth! I'm not losing her!" Desperation was evident in his voice.

"Tell Sasuke what?"

Both Nins turned around to see a very concerned Hinata. Her expression said it all as she saw the two holding hands. She came to the only conclusion that their holding hands meant. She was speechless as she stared at the scene before her. Taking a step back while releasing Sakura, Naruto swallowed hard as his words left him. His heart was sinking as he could see her starting to shake. He knew he was hurting her and he couldn't do anything. Nevertheless, to his surprise Sakura came to his rescue as she spoke.

"Please Hinata, I didn't know. I just can't face Sasuke right now. Please. It's not what it seems." She walked up to the Kunoichi and took her hands instead.

"W-what do you mean? W-what do y-you mean it's n-not what it s-seems?" Sakura clenched his teeth at her stuttering. Her confidence was shattering all over again.

"What she's trying to say Hinata… "Gulp" Is that Sasuke tried to kiss her and she panicked!" Hoping this was helping but dreading what it was leading up to.

"That's right and in the process; I told him I was seeing Naruto! And I kissed him. Please. I wasn't thinking and I didn't know. I swear I didn't know!" Sakura cold see the girls eyes widen.

Hinata walked up to the man she loved as she tried to take it all in. So many thoughts were rushing through her head as she tried to contemplate this. Sakura stepped back so she could be near Naruto. Looking into his eyes, Hinata stared deeply into them. Nervous, Naruto tried to speak when yet again he was stopped as his mouth was cupped preventing him from speaking. This was starting to turn into something he knew would turn into a habit. A moment passed when Hinata hugged him tightly.

"You believe me? Thank god you believe me." He returned her hug as she looked up at him.

"Yes I do. Your eyes have never lied to me before. And they aren't lying now. I can see that. Besides I can already tell when you do." A small smile crept to her lips as she saw his nervousness rise.

"So Hinata…" She was dragging her foot through the dirt gently tracing circles.

"Sakura… I don't like t-that you're using my N-Naruto. But I understand why. But I'm not letting you two go through with this."

"I understand…" Sakura was upset. But it was mostly with how she handled the situation. And now she just may have lost a potential friend

"Not unless I do it with you."

"WHAT!?" Both teens said.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

As Sasuke let Hinata pass by him, he walked over to the others. Still a little wobbly from the punch and the news he received. They could all see the bruise beginning to build up. As they were talking for a brief moment, they could hear Sakura and Naruto crying out. Unsure of what was going on they waited another several minutes before they came out on there own. To everyone's surprise, they watched Naruto walking out onto the wood deck holding both girls hands. Jaws dropped and silence filled the air.

"Surprise!" Naruto's cheesy grin could read by anyone especially Neji but he was too busy venting.

Moments later after the mass hysteria of questions and the many death threats from Neji who used more swear words then any one person should use in a conversation; they all made there way over to Naruto's humble abode. As Naruto got props from Kiba and Choji, Shikamaru kept on ranting about how much of a drag it was managing one girl let alone two, which earned him a shoe to the back of the head. Neji was consoled by Tenten who couldn't believe what was going on herself. The girls wanted to hear the details so they hung back from the main group and talked the entire way there. Naruto kept a safe distance from Neji when he saw how hard Sasuke was taking it. He wanted so badly to tell him the truth but he swore to both Sakura and Hinata he would keep their plan secret.

_Flashback_

"_You heard me! We'll do this together! You still like Sasuke d-don't you Sakura."_

"_Sadly, yes…"_

"_T-then let's make him regret e-ever leaving Konoha!"_

"_Hina-chan… what are you saying?"_

"_You want to help me make him jealous?" Her eyes showed utter confusion and a slight hint of mischief._

"_I'm saying let's make him see what he's missed these past three years. S-show him what he would have had if he had stayed." Hinata was chuckling mentally hoping that Naruto didn't mind her mischievous mind._

"_Uh where do I fit into this?" The blonde was intrigued about were this was going. _

"_Well Naru-kune, were going to continue being a couple. But you and Sakura are going to pretend to be dating also. We'll have to set some ground rules…" Already the wheels were turning in her head. She couldn't believe how liberating this felt._

"_Uh I don't think I like the sound of this." 'But this is so cool of Hinata! I didn't think she had it in her!'_

"_Whoa Hinata! When did you start thinking like this?" Even Sakura was perplexed by this new side of Hinata._

"_Well when you hang out with Tenten after she sneaks a bottle of her dads sake out of his private stash you kind of open up a little!" She clasped her hand over her mouth as she looked at the two standing before it._

"_WHAT!" Sakura was laughing now as she was getting into the spirit._

"_Hinata? All right." Naruto was never prouder when he took the girl into a deep kiss getting her to Squeal in excitement._

_End flashback _

* * *

The group continued further along the path until Naruto and everyone could hear the sound of grunting and ranting construction workers. Soon after they came upon the clan house where they found the disgruntled workers yelling and carrying on about how they should have the day off instead of working on a Sunday. Soon after the chunin arrived the workers had finally gotten the okay to go lunch. However as soon as Naruto made his presence known trouble had already began to brew…

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but I heard he some how managed to get a hold of this house."

"I heard that this is his place."

"Screw this I'm not working on this demons house! I'm outta here!"

"Hang on! I'm right behind you!"

As expected all of the workers complained and left the sight. Naruto and his friends yelled at the workers but to no avail. Each of his friends tried to console him having finally seen what the poor boy goes through day in and day out. But Naruto was more interested in his house. It was a large two story mansion with the property stretching out over a 160 square feet. The foundation was on solid granite and the house was made of mahogany. It had two large windows on both sides of the front entrance which had an outstretched porch with roman columns holding up the roof. The front door was solid refinished maple and soon the young blond was unlocking the doors.

"Come on guys! Let's check it out!" Seemingly unfazed by the treatment he just received. Hinata was proud of him but felt for the young as well.

Shrugging there shoulders they all followed after the hyperactive blonde. Sasuke walked in slowly and carefully. Upon entering the house they could see it wasn't all that fancy. It was simple with all the simple necessitates. There were four main outstretched rooms. One was the living room that had all the necessities, a series of couches, a lazy boy recliner, and a fire place on the east wall that took up a good majority of space, yet held a quaint cozy filling about it. The other room to the left through set of doors was a literal library with a cue table and other various games. Naruto immediately knew they must have belonged to his dad.

After he was done in the living room he made his way upstairs. Reaching the top he could see there were many rooms ten in total. From what he could tell the upstairs was solely for living quarters. He smiled as he went to check out everyone.

Down stairs was a different story since all of the blondes friends where in utter awe of all the space that it had. There was a dining room at the end of the left hall just after the sliding doors to the game room aka library, which led to the kitchen the only place that was cut off with a breakfast nook to separate it form the rest of the place. The basic necessities where there; a stove, pot and pans a refrigerator, a sink, cupboards, an indoor grill. Choji was in love as he imagined all the delicious food he could make and eat. Hinata walked through and made mental note to remind Naruto he would need to go grocery shopping as soon as possible. Beyond the breakfast nook in the kitchen was a beautiful dining room. In side was a mini bar, Kiba grinned like an idiot as he walked behind the bar to find it was completely stocked with "all" the necessities.

As the teens looked over the house they heard some one at the front door. To there dismay it was a fuming Tsunade and a happy go lucky Narukina with bags of clothes in each hand.

"So I take it my little bro couldn't wait?" She just smiled at the boy's impatience.

"NARUTO!" Sakura called to Naruto while sweating as she stepped away from her venting sensei.

"What's up Saku… ARGH! IT'S BAA-CHAN!! HIDE!!" He immediately ran in the opposite direction.

"TOO LATE UZUMAKI!" Tsunade lifted her sleeves as she cracked her knuckles. "GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SQUASH YOU!!"

Narukina just laughed as she watched her otouto running for his life. However she was immediately greeted by a pink haired Kunoichi.

Regaining her composure and seeing she was out of the frying pan. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, I take it that your Naruto's older sister?

"Yup that's me! My name is Narukina Uzumaki; our dad wasn't very original with names." She gave a gentle smile at the young woman.

"No it's a very nice name! Wow you're very beautiful!" She made a mental note of how feminine the girl looked.

"What was there any doubt?" Smiling slyly at the girl, she teased a little to se her squirm.

"No I didn't mean it that way…" Sakura was blushing with embarrassment at the girls look.

"It's ok I know what you meant." She smiled happily as she put her things down on the couch. "You would think we'd look a little more alike since where related."

"Well the thing is, well you see I could kind of all ready tell." Sakura motioned to her cheeks.

"Huh?" Looking to the left and right she felt her cheeks. Oh! I see." She laughed gently at the realization. "Yeah we got that from our mom. So how do you like the place?"

"Oh, it's lovely! I really love the fireplace! And the couches are super plush!"

"Yeah I found my self falling asleep in them a lot of the time." Her attention is diverted as she looks at someone standing behind Sakura. "Hey! Are you a Hyuga?"

The young Kunoichi whipped around to see Hinata walking in from behind the sliding door. The purpled haired Kunoichi stared blankly as she pointed a single finger at herself.

"Yes you, unless there's another Hyuga standing behind you." As if on cue.

"Hinata is somebody calling me? Huh?"

In that moment when Neji laid his pale Hyuga eyes on the mysterious blonde his thoughts began to race as he analyzed the voluptuous Kunoichi. He could tell that he had never seen her before but his heart was racing as he stared helplessly, soon after the in prompt to introduction the boy snapped out his daze as he felt a wave of killer intent flood over him as he saw an incoming kunai aimed directly at his head.

Dodging the weapon barely. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT…..… "Oh no"

Oh no was right as Neji soon saw a fuming and towering Kunoichi looking straight at him with bloodlust and rage that only a Kunoichi could create. Ducking behind the door he could hear the thumping of kunai and shuriken pounding into the door. Making a run for the window he heard the door being smashed down as Tenten chased after him screaming obscenities about how she was going to rip off said parts and feed them to Akamaru. The three Nin watched as Neji had made his way out the window and ran for his life. All the while the commotion brought everyone to the entrance of the household. And as Neji before him all the males in the house took a brief moment to admire the lovely sight that was before. Choji who was eating like a pig dropped his bag of potato chips. Narukina soon realized that the attention was all on her.

Narukina's attention went to the boys who just arrived. "Hi, I'm Narukina! Narukina Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" Grinning happily she rubs the back of her head while inadvertently lifting her shirt revealing her toned core.

All was silent with the boys as Shino pulled down his shades revealing his star struck emerald eyes surrounded by a gorgeous pearl white.

"_Dear god! She looks like Naruto's sexy jutsu! But even hotter!"_

"Damn!"Shino was usually the quiet type but his outburst turned some heads. Narukina however just laughed further captivating her male audience.

"Whoa." Shikamru's cigarette fell from his mouth. Realizing it he tried to catch it only to burn himself repeatedly until he threw it out of an open window.

"You're… your Naru… Naruto's sis… sister?" Choji was flabbergasted. And if it weren't for his armor, he would a have a lot of explaining to do. (Staring in disbelief)

"Yup! And I'm guessing you're from the infamous Akimichi clan." She smiled happily at the boys expression.

Akamaru sat up from his spot from the fire place as he wagged his tail happily. Barking loudly the males had regained enough of there senses to play cool as if nothing happened. Each failing miserably; Narukina had heard the dog when she ran over to the large animal. Kneeling over she began to pet the dog lovingly as she scratched him behind the ear. Akamaru loved the attention and licked her face. She laughed happily.

"Oh… I love dogs! There so cute and fluffy, you're a good boy aren't you?" She kissed his nose gently.

Akamaru had hearts for eyes as he panted and wagged his tail feverishly. Kiba immediately perked up as he walked over nonchalantly, only to trip over the rug and fall face first. Hinata giggled gently.

"Damn carpet…" Was the mumbling the Inuzuka could say.

"Hey are you ok?" Narukina looked down at the young man as she watched him rub his nose feverishly.

"Huh." Looking up at the young blonde staring at him with those big blue sapphire eyes, his thoughts raced and not in the good way.

"Is this your dog?" She asked with a curious look.

"Uh yeah that's Akamaru all right. So you love dogs huh?"

"Yes I do, and you must be from the Inuzuka clan am I right?" She already knew by his feral features but she wanted to be nice.

"You know about us huh?" He was trying to act cool as he got up.

"I should I'm from this village!" Her voice began to race slightly with her excitement of meeting so many people. "WellIwasbornherefirstandspentthefirstnineyearsofmylifeherebutIwasraisedinanother…" Narukina realized she was speaking really fast when all she got was confused expressions from everyone. "Oops! Sorry! I kind of get carried away sometimes. You're such a good boy Akamaru!" Her attention span went out the window as she watched Akamaru pant feverishly.

"Well my names Kiba, you've already met Akamaru. That girl over there with the purple jacket is Hinata Hyuga, the guy with the dark glasses in Shino Aburame. They're both on my squad." Kiba was so full of himself as he tried to impress the young woman.

"A member of the bug user clan, and the Heiress to the Hyuga clan, that's quite a team!" She noticed the blushing heiress and the still quiet Shino. "Wow, it's really nice to meet you!" Her smile never faded as she stood upright, which Akamaru protested to with his whineing.

"Eh hem!" The Nara boy waited patietnly for his introduction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you…" _'Wow I really have to impress her with this. I hope she accepts me. I'm so happy for Naruto.' _Hinata bowed respectfully to her possible sister in law.

"Like wise." Shino fixied his glasses appropriately.

"Eh hem." Shikamaru got louder as he continued to wait for his introduction.

Finally getting to his feet Kiba stood upright as he fixed his clothes. "So uh what brings you back to Konoha?"

"Actually I want to talk to my brother about that. Seeing as how we haven't talked to each other in over sixteen years and all."

"Oh, of course I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply anything…" Kiba kept trying to act suave with his polite behavior.

As Kiba continued to try and put the moves on Narukina, Sakura had walked over to Hinata who was standing over by her lonesome. Shikamaru only sighed as he realized no one was going to introduce him.

"Uh Hinata?" Noticing Kibas behavior. "Dose Kiba always flirt like this?" Asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

_'Sigh'_It could be worse. He could be humping her leg right now." Hinata was hoping that he wouldn't but she knew him better than most.

"HE WHAT!?" Sakura's outburst got everyone's attention quickly.

Hinata apologizes as she ducks behind the shuriken covered door with Sakura in tow. There she tells her a secret about Kiba that Sakura will never forget.

"All right Hinata! Spill it! I want to know every juicy detail!" She already began to imagine the black mail material on the Inuzuka.

"Well the thing is, when we were out on a mission in rice country, Kiba was walking by a flower shop when him and Akamaru went inside to check it out. Shino and I followed him in when he saw the shop owner's daughter. This girl was cute Sakura, I mean cute!" She couldn't believe she was saying it but she had to emphasize the situation as best as she could.

"All right go on!" The girl grew ever more curious.

"Well he started talking to the girl when all of a sudden Akamaru jumped off from Kibas shoulder."

"No he didn't!" Thinking that cute little puppy could have such a thing.

"Actually no he didn't. But that didn't stop Kiba." The girls blush was appraent as she recalled the horrific memory.

"WHAT!?"

"Akamaru could sense Kibas intentions and ran to me. Not a moment later Kiba started humping the poor girl's leg! He kept pleading with her to go out with him! It was so embarrassing." The girl was blushing like mad.

Moments later tehy could hear a commotion in the living room as the girls stomach dropped. Opening the door, all Sakura could do was watch in disgust and horror. Hinata's fears were realized when they watched Kiba ferociously attacking Narukina's legs. They cried out as the poor blonde tried to shake him off. Reaching for the nearest item Narukina found a squirt bottle and began squirting the horny teen.

"BACK! BACK! BAD DOG, BAD DOGGG!!" All Narukina could do was squirt him ruthlessly as Shino tried to pull his comrade off of her.

Surprisingly the tactic worked as the boy retreated treating the water as if it were acid. The girls all then went to work on pummeling the poor youth who was laid out unconscious moments later. Nothing like a good boy bashing to bring comradery among the Kunoichi together.

After things settled down and Tsunade finally giving up on catching the brat she opted for kicking back on the couch with a beaten and swollen Kiba lying unconscious in the corner. Naruto finally came out of hiding when Narukina made her announcement.

"Ok, I know my little bro wasn't suppose to come in yet seeing as how the place needs a little more work, but it has come to my attention that a few of you know a thing about a bar-b-que, so I've decided that we're having a Bar-b-que slumber party!" The Uzumaki woman raised her hand in the air to emphasize her excitement.

"WHAT?!" This caught everyones attention when Naruto exploded at in excitement at the idea.

"YAY!! I'LL GO GET THE RAMEN!"

* * *

**Well you now the drill! R&R PEace!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A blalk cat cut me off and I flew into a bunch of old grannies. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

The Uzumaki's bare all!!

It was an awkward sight to say the least, a Hyuga, an Aburame, an Inuzuka, a Nara, a Uchiha and the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. Lee had left for training apologizing for his need to leave, but all of them understood and let him go about his marry way. All on lookers stood by and watched as the young men walked out of the market place carrying load after load of groceries. And all the while looking happy go lucky, well except for the proud Hyuga boy who had welt the size Texas on his head. However that was the least of there concerns as everyone watched and listened to the complaining bunch as they continued to either trash talk each other, or go on about how troublesome everything shopping was. Naruto noticed the glares but could care less. Today was a happy day. One of the best he had ever had, and not even the glaring villagers could change it.

Walking up the beaten path up to the Uzumaki estate, the several youths could see the busy Kunoichi running around cleaning up the yard and estate as best as they could. To there surprise Jiraiya was there as well watching carefully and being ordered around by the younger scarier generation of Kunoichi. To his delight he could see that his back up had arrived when he waved them over. Soon the excited Kunoichi mobbed the youths as they took the many bags of groceries off there hands.

"Well that's that!" Kiba smirked with a confident smile.

"Not quite! Since your back you guys can clean up the yard!" Tsunade smiled happily from her chair on the front porch.

The boy's faces faulted as they went to pick up the equipment and to clean up the estate. Jiraiya was ecstatic thinking he could run off to do his research however as he looked back he could see a pouting puppy dog faced Narukina. It was so sad and heart breaking that Jiraiya stayed to help. Naruto flipped out.

"_WHAT!? YOU'RE GOING TO STAY!?"_

Jiraiya's eye twitched madly. "Don't you ever know when to shut up you brat!" He continued to stare over at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"Ugh," The poor blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah what the heck the more help the better!"

Kiba turned and spoke. "Speak for yourself I'm going home." Placing his bags on the porch.

"_Kiba-kun!!_" Narukina stretched his name in a pleading tone.

The young shinobi turned back to see several pouting faces of very cute Kunoichi who all looked in chibi style, absolutely adorable. Soon after he was putty in there hands as he immediately picked up his rake and began cleaning up the front yard with a new determination. Naruto stared at Kiba with a bewildered expression until he saw the pouting expressions himself. Shrugging it off he created several clones to help clean up. It was half an hour into cleaning up the place when the girls all came out bringing lemonade. Each young man took their drinks and chatted while they had their break. Tsunade watched from the porch sipping away on her lemonade as she continued to go through paperwork that Shizune brought from the office. After finishing his lemonade Naruto walked of to explore the grounds when a free Hinata walked after him.

He was at the back of the house over looking the lake throwing in the occasional stone. Sitting there at the shoreline his mind was racing and his heart aching. Soon he was joined by the cause of his aching heart; he had secretly wanted a moment alone with her all day.

"So what do you think?" Looking expectantly at the beautiful heiress.

"Well today has been pretty hectic to say the least." Hinata walked towards Naruto slowly and methodically, inadvertently swaying her hips. "Your sister is really nice. I can tell she has a big heart. Just like you." Reaching him she sat on his left hand side and gently pokes his chest.

A slight blush graced his cheeks as he turned towards the lake and continued. Hinata however still noticed and giggled. "Yeah. The only problem is I don't know a thing about her. I just got so caught up with everything that well…" He sits down on the plush grass. Hinata sits to join him in his thoughts.

"It's understandable Naruto. You just literally found out that you had family member that you never knew you had. Your no longer alone anymore Naruto. You have Narukina now." She smiled happily hoping to cheer the boy up.

"Yeah I do!" The blonde's mood picked up dramatically. "I got Kina-chan! I got Baa-Chan! I got purvey sage, I got Iruka sensei, I got Sakura-chan and my brother Sasuke-san too!"

"Yeah." Her voice falters a little. "You got all of them." Hinata was a little down trodden at the lack of mentioning of her name.

"Plus I got Konohamaru and Udon and Moegi, but the most important one of them all, is you Hinata-chan." He looked over his shoulder and directly at her, seeing her head soot up from the lake.

"Me!?" The heiress was dumbfounded momentarily.

"Don't sound so surprised, I could never forget you Hinata! You mean the world to me." He reached out with his left hand to hold hers causing the girl to yip.

"Naruto…" Blushing a slight pink. "You really think so?"

"I know so, _me amore._"

Before she could ask him what that meant she was caught up in a soft pleasurable kiss that left the poor girl happily dazed. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and soon the two are laying on the ground enjoying the others company. Soon after what seemed like only mere moments, they could hear the others calling out for them.

"Erg, _Sigh_" Well it looks like it's time to get back to work!" Reluctantly pulling away.

"Humph! All right, but we'll finish this conversation later." Giving him a quick but gentle kiss.

The blush on Naruto's face was priceless as he they both stood and made there way back to the house only to be caught by Tsunade who was making googley eyes at Naruto. Scratching the back of his head in a playful manner Naruto's free hand accidentally (Wink-wink) brushed against the young heiress's rear that turned her three shades of crimson red. Tsunade had no idea as to what caused the sudden change in demeanor but laughed aloud any way. Soon the two went back to work preparing for the nights festivities. Hinata couldn't for the life of her shake off her blush for the next several minutes.

* * *

Some where around six the boys returned after having finished cleaning the grounds from there respected homes to gather clothes and things from there houses. Jiraiya had already set up the old fire pit out back for what Narukina claimed to be an old family tradition. Opting to sleep outside the several youths began putting up tents for themselves. The girls had already left earlier after the boys returned from shopping and had the gear inside. According to the elders tonight was the night of a meteor shower and the view was said to be spectacular. The girls were bringing out the chips and instant ramen that had both Uzumaki's drooling profusely. Everyone just stared briefly until they could smell the meat being prepared by Sasuke and a Naruto clone both of which were fighting tooth to nail on how long to leave it cooking. They all laughed half heartedly as the precious meat began to stray a bit too far from the grill. All moving with the meat in unison as it waved helplessly in the air; they held there breath when they could see it just about to slip off the spatula; Akamaru however silently prayed against all hope for that juicy looking meat to fall. Naruto as if finally sensing all of the glares threw the meat back onto the grill getting a huge sigh of relief from everyone. Jiraiya was immediately voted to make sure that boys were doing all right. When in no big secret was sent to make sure they didn't ruin the food.

It was seven as everyone sat around an out door picnic table before eating happily, Choji more so since he got the biggest steak out of everyone. Without his knowledge they had secretly laced the beef with a seasoning that was specifically developed for the Akimichi clan that would help fill them up faster. The family had more money in their pockets in the past three years that they were nearly on par with the Hyuga in wealth. But to there dismay the Akimichi's could not for the life of them figure out why. Kiba and Akamaru sat contently to themselves by their tent as he leaned against the huge dog. Both were stretching after such a good meal. Similar groans of satisfaction echoed across the fire pit as they all talked amongst themselves. Hinata sat next to Naruto of course which got a lot of stares and perverted gestures from not only Jiraiya but also the newly hormonal teens. Both Hinata and Naruto just blushed at the comments. Sasuke sat a bit of distance away with Narukina as the two talked amongst themselves. Sakura sat with Naruto and Hinata but mostly just at an elbows distance. That still threw everyone for a loop.

It was getting late when Tsunade and Shizune left with Jiraiya. They would hear it from Narukina later but there was still a lot of paperwork and "research" still left to be done. The cool November air made its way through the camp and soon everyone was in his or her coats bundling to stay warm.

"Hey Naruto why don't you go and grab some more wood?" Ino asked not so abruptly; having not realizing that it was colder in the woods around this area of Konoha

"Huh? Are you guys still cold?" The oblivious blonde asked non-chalantly.

"DUHH!!" Everyone shouted while shivering under blankets.

"Hehehe" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "Sorry about that! I guess I didn't notice until now!"

"_Sheesh what's up with this guy does he have a built in heater or something?"_ Shikamaru asked himself mentally. "Do you need help?"

The group went silent. Narukina who was in the middle of a conversation with Sasuke grows annoyed as he stares at the Nara in utter shock. They could all see his eye beginning to twitch when he just lies back down. Grunting he is consoled by a smiling Yamanaka who just teases him. Naruto shook it off as everyone else did when he made his way into forest to gather wood. Sasuke got up to follow and was joined by Narukina. The two followed after Naruto into the dark night. Naruto Sasuke and Narukina where far from the glow and warmth of the fire and scavenging amongst the debris of dead wood and kindling when the disgruntled Uchiha spoke to Naruto abruptly.

"So when did you and Sakura hook up?" Sasuke carefully watched Naruto for any signs of foul play. Something didn't sit right with him about the whole thing and he wanted answers.

Cringing at the mention of Sakura Naruto could almost hear the two Kunoichi's in the back of his mind. "Uh well we kind of got together when I got back from training but we wrote back and forth for awhile so things kind of started from there."

"And Hinata, when did that happen?" Testing and pushing the subject, he knew the blonde could only hold out for so long.

Breathing slightly he was relieved at this question because he didn't have to lie, too much. "Well we happened as soon as I got back but like with Sakura and I we kept in touch. But it was a little shorter then with Sakura. But it felt right."

"And there both ok with this?" The Uchiha was skeptical as one time he remembered suggesting it with a few fan girls at one point in time in his life. It was probably one of the few times he felt a Kunoichi's wrath.

"They suggested it!" Laughing idiotically. This was in fact the truth as hard as it was to believe which made it all that much funnier for Naruto.

Sasuke had a suspicious look on his face that unnerved Naruto greatly but before he could investigate further he felt his arms grow heavy as several logs where thrown at him.

"Her you go Sasuke-kun! Please be a good boy and take those to the fire with you please? Me my little bro have some catching up to do!" Narukina just smiled at the grunting Uchiha.

"I ah…" Catching an evil glare from the girl. "Sure no problem; Naruto, treat her right." The young man walked away with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Ah sure…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he begins to fill the guilt of lying to his friend.

As Sasuke made his way back to camp Naruto could see him being greeted with warm cheers of gratitude. Afterwards he was seated next to Sakura; both teens looked away with a slight blush on there faces. Smiling happily for him Naruto turned to see an apparently angry Narukina, who grabbed him by the ear and drug him off deep into the forest. His whimpering could be heard from camp when Hinata bolted upright. Looking around she was about to go off and find Naruto, hoping that he wasn't hurt when Sasuke grabbed her hand gently.

"The gaki and his sister are going off to talk for awhile. They need this time alone."

"Yeah Hinata, I know you're worried and all but they'll be fine. Akamaru will let us know if something's up so don't worry." Kiba patted the large plush dog gently as he noticed the other Kunoichi eyeing Akamaru.

"Umm… all right. Come here Akamaru!" Sitting back down on the log she was sitting on with Naruto.

The huge dog happily went over to Hinata's side causing Kiba to fall on his back due to the lack of his pillow. The huge dog laid his head atop Hinata's lap; from there she stroked his head gently, causing Akamaru to yip in delight. The group went back to talking amongst themselves while Hinata's thoughts stayed Naruto.

"_Naruto……"_

* * *

After walking deep into the woods Naruto and Narukina ended up by the lake shore, by the waters edge was what seemed to be a bench carved from solid rock. As Narukina released his ear he tried to say something when Narukina walked over to the bench and patted him a seat.

"Oww." Rubbing his sore lobe. "Why'd you pull on my ear?"

"For one I don't think it's wise to have two girlfriends; even if Hinata and Sakura agreed to it. But I understand, and as for the ear pulling part. I'm sorry. It's a force of habit. Gramps used to do it a lot when I was living with him and grams. You see I was raised in really small fishing village by a kind old man and lady. They were in there forties when they found me, and for a while all I could remember was my name. So I immediately thought of them as my grand parents after a while. Gramps was a perve and I would catch him trying to peek at women at the local hot springs when I was little."

"Heh heh." His nervousness was apparent as he sat next to the girl. "I see. Sounds a lot like purvey Sage!"

Narukina gave a slight giggle to Naruto's nick name for Jiraiya. "Yeah I guess you could say that. I kind of had an idea he was when he wouldn't let me read one of his novels one time. But I never realized it until today when I found that same novel when I went shopping with Baa-chan earlier."

"You're not mad at him are you?" Naruto asked worried that her vision of the man had changed.

"No but if he got you to read one of those books of his; him and I are going to have a long talk." She rolls up her sleeve and flexes to show her point.

Naruto begins to laugh nervously as he finally gets comfortable sitting next to his sister. The two stare off at the calm reflecting surface of the lake. The moon was full and reflecting off of its glassy surface. As was the fire from camp; shadows danced around the woods as both Uzumaki's found themselves at peace in the wilderness.

"So," Naruto decided to break the silence. "When did you get your memory back?" He saw the look in the girls eyes change.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. She was dreading where this was headed.

Naruto had grown over the years and he learned to read faces very well since it was a matter of life and death for him. So far the pit in his stomach was growing tighter. "I just thought that the reason you didn't come back was because you lost you memory. Didn't you?"

With a sigh of defeat Narukina looked away in shame. "Actually Otouto, I regained my memory by the end of the week. I was well enough to move around two weeks after I got better. But by then I got word that the fourth had died. I couldn't bear to bring myself to come back after that, especially when I heard mom died giving birth to you . After…" She was interrupted by the uproar of her brother's loud and booming voice.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shot up from his seat. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK FOR ME THEN?" His voice full of resentment and pain.

"Naruto…" She had look of shock and sorrow on her face "I thought you and mom died. I heard that the Yondaime and his entire family died! I heard you died along with mom! How could I come back to a place after something like that!" She pleaded her actions against deaf ears.

"YES YOU DID! YES YOU DID KINA-CHAN! You could have come looking to see for yourself!" Backing up away with awe struck pain on his face. The young blonde struggled to hold back his booming voice.

"Naruto… " Getting up she walked over to him and placed a hand on his quivering shoulder. She could sense his frustration building which was causing him to shake.

"I… " Turning away to hide his face Naruto's anger fades but finds himself ashamed for accusing her over something she had no control over. "The Yondaime, you said he died like he meant something to you. Was he our dad?" _'That would explain so much…'_

"Yes Naruto." Tears enveloped her as she paused to remember the man. "The Yondaime was our father." However her instincts told her something else had happened. "Naruto what happened while I was away? Being the son of the fourth… you would have been well taken care of." She saw immediately his reaction as he cringed in pain from the comment. "Naruto what happened while I was away?" Her face softened, more as the tears flowed freely. She could only imagine what could have happened to him.

"N-nothing… just drop it." It was something he didn't want to revisit any more as he walked over to a nearby tree.

"No tell me now! I won't! What happened to you Naruto-kun!" Narukina caught up and placed a another hand on his shoulder.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He says with a firm voice. "I promise. I promise I'll tell you later."

Narukina flinched at his snapping voice and was reluctant at first but she trusted her Otouto would keep his word. But his behavior just moments prior gave her a weak filling in the pit of her stomach. _"Just what happened to you Naruto?"_

"All right, so you want to know more about them right?" Getting a nod of approval she continued. Hesitant she continued "Kay. Um let's see oh when you were getting ready to be born mom and dad where happier then I've ever seen them. Mom had finally gotten better at knitting and had made you all sorts of stuff from blankets to booties, and that's when she realized she could have just bought you the stuff. She was an emotional roller coaster. But I'll tell you what that woman could put Ramen away like it was nothing!"

His tears dried up quickly as he stared at the girl. "What!? Mom liked Ramen?

"Liked would be a drastic understatement. Who do you think kept Ichiraku's in business for so long!" The girl laughed halfheartedly hoping it would pick up the boys mood.

"Really huh? That's pretty cool! And what about dad?" The blonde was trying to put on a smile for the girl.

"Not so much, but he loved his dango!" _'That smile is so fake… but I appreciate it none the less.'_

Laughing gently Naruto perks up some more. "So what about you?"

"Me? I was super excited. I was getting a baby brother or sister and then after you were old enough I was going to teach you everything I knew and make you the strongest Shinobi in the village, well next to me of course." She had a renewed vigor as she remembered her old time promises.

"Yeah right, I would have and will be the strongest in the entire village!" His will of fire was relit as one would say at the declaration. "I've been training every day to become the next Hokage! THE GREATEST HOKAGE!" His eyes gleamed with pride and determination.

"YOU the Rokudaime! Please! You'd have to wait in line little bro!" Raising her hand in a tight fist.

"What do you mean?" Even Naruto was curious now as the girl steeped closer to the waters edge.

"You heard me! Now that I'm back I'm gunning for the spot! Especially since Tsunade proved a girl can do it! I'm keeping the streak going!" Her smile was infectious as she turned her gaze to the young blonde with a steely determined gaze.

"No way! I am so totally going to become the Hokage!"

This went on back forth for the next several minutes, mean while everyone at camp had sweat drops forming on there brows as they realized that the two had on major thing in common. They were both loud and obnoxious. Hinata just sighs and smiles.

"Ok, ok, we'll figure that out later. Now where was I?" The girl was exhausted form battling back and forth.

"What were mom and dad like?" Acting like nothing had had happened.

Smiling gently. "Dad as you know was the Yondaime, so he was the strongest shinobi in the village. What people don't know is that mom had dad wrapped, and so did I!"

"Really? What was he like?"

"Well dad was always trying to find ways out of doing paperwork. While mom would always send him back to the office to finish it saying that he can't be picky about the job. Grandpa was around a lot back then but…"

"Huh? Grandpa, we had a grandfather back then?" Naruto's interest peeked a bit at the thought of a missing relative.

"Yeah we did, but I haven't heard from him since that day." She looks away with a concerned look on her brow.

"What day?" His eyes filled with concern as she continued.

"Since the day we were attacked by Orochimaru." Narukina looked over the lake with steely cold eyes.

"What! But that was just three years ago!" The blonde was confused and it showed.

"What?" Narukina looked up at her Otouto with a bewildered expression. "Wait, that's right. Tsunade said there was another attack." Her anger was still there but a lot more subtle.

"Three years ago old man Sandaime was killed by the snake bastard. Are you saying there was another attack before that?" Naruto's anger was growing little by little as he realized how much his life was screwed up by the snake sannin.

"Yeah there was. It was a week before your due date, but Orochimaru had come in order to kidnap you and mom." Her anger was reaching its peek as she clenched her fist tightly and grinding her teeth.

"Me? Why?" The blonde was lost in dangerous thoughts. Small bits of the dark and ominous chakra inside him leaked out and was mistaken as killer intent

"He found out about our family legacy Naruto. Orochimaru found out about dads blood line." Her face turned towards the blonde. Her eyes showed utter determination.

"Blood line?" His ears perked as he stared in awe at the girl. "Wait a second then that means we have a blood line too!?"

"That's right! We have a blood line that's stronger then the Byakugan and Sharingan combined!" Her voice was solemn careful. Well as careful as one could be when comparing a bloodline against two of Konoha's most dangerous and most powerful doujutsu.

"What is it? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!!" Naruto's excitement over the idea of having an all powerful bloodline threw the girl for a loop. She was beginning to wonder if the boy was bipolar.

"Normally I would, but I have no idea what it is!" The girl laughed away like an idiot.

To say the least Naruto was a bit upset. So much so that he unintentionally formed a Rasengan on the surface of the water. While masking away his anger

"Bro LOOK! Look at what you're doing!" Narukina noticed the ripples of the lake and saw Naruto was channeling his power onto the lake surface.

"Huh?" Losing his focus Naruto watched at what was once a fully formed Rasengan disappear on the waters of the lake. The ripples traveled along the waters surface stretching far to the other shore.

"How did you do that otouto?" Her voice was full of surprise and wonder.

"Huh? Oh I learned to form chakra outside my body, I saw this monk doing it during my training mission and he taught me how." His positive mood returned in full force as he smiled sheepishly

"Wow for a second there…" She takes a deep breath as her face shows signs of relief. "You're going to have to show me that sometime otouto!"

"Sure! Ah what were we talking about again?" He scratched his chin slightly showing his lack of attention.

The girl cracked up at her otouto's. "Yup definitely like dad!"

He rubs the back of his head gently at the reference. "Um so do you think you can tell me more about what happened with Orochimaru?"

"Naruto…" Once again her face turns to that of pain. "I'm sorry but I can't. I was only allowed to tell you that much. I wish I could, but I can tell you I tried to save you and mom. But I failed."

"Oh…" Finally putting two and two together Naruto tries to console his sister. "That's why you stayed away. Isn't it?"

"I was too ashamed… "Her tears fell freely. "Knowing that I failed you both." She wrapped her arms tightly around her herself as she shook with anger and disappointment.

"It's ok Kina-Chan." He begins to pat her back caressing her slouched frame.

Before he knew it Narukina dove into his arms a complete and sobbing mess. She hadn't gotten over the guilt of failing her mother and brother and it troubled her still to this day. Naruto held her and patted her head. Hoping and praying that she would be fine. It wouldn't be for another few minutes until a rustling bush caught the blonde's attention. Looking at Narukina he could tell that she had fallen asleep. Soon a face peered through the shadows revealing Sasuke who had another bundle of wood in his arms. He had apparently overheard the conversation as his face softened. Looking away his gaze fell upon a sleepy pink haired Kunoichi sitting next to a camp fire. Closing his eyes he focused on his thoughts when moments later he looked up at the sky trying to find an answer or anything that would break the silence.

"I… I didn't mean to intrude."

"I know Sasuke." He stares at Narukina, who was asleep in his arms. "Do you mind helping with something?"

"What is it?" Sasuke just stood there as he listened.

"Can you get her stuff ready? I think we should put her to bed." Naruto looked down at the sleeping kunoichi in his arms.

"Sure."

Both friends nodded as Naruto hoisted his surprisingly light sister into his arms carrying her back to the house. As they return everyone agreed that it was time for as well and prepared there things. Girls inside, boys outside. Naruto laid Narukina out on the couch as Sasuke handed him a long blanket. Covering her he gently brushed away the loose strands from her face. His gaze softened as he stood up. Making sure everyone was set Naruto made his way to the back door when he bumped into Sakura. There gaze met and the pink haired Kunoichi was captivated by the radiant glow in his eyes. The fire lit up his cerulean orbs in such a way that the light danced across the glassy surface. So lost was she that she never noticed that she was stopped dead in her tracks with her back up against the door frame. Watching him walk by left her in a daze until Sasuke followed shortly after. Looking up she could see the sadness in his eyes. Her heart was wrenching itself from her chest, until memories of his leaving flooded back to her.

No she couldn't give in, not like that. Earlier she was too weak to fight him off but now. She couldn't forgive him just like that. She would follow through, make him regret leaving. Make him realize what he could have had. But instead he left for his power. And still it got him nothing. Looking away she walked into the house wiggling her hips hoping he was watching. Unfortunately for Sasuke he was. And it was torture. She looked so good now. Her curvy frame, silky smooth skin, long lean legs. He braced himself in the doorway. Hitting his head repeatedly he sighed as he made his way over to his tent and nap sack. Putting out the fire everyone settled for bed and called it a night.

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night the sound of a zipper being pulled down was heard only by light sleepers. But after the days work everyone slept soundly. All except for two; creeping in the shadows a figure stalked its way over to Naruto's tent and slowly made its way inside; soon another zipper could be heard as a second figure made it's way into Sasuke's as well.

Naruto's tent.

The figure approached carefully and soundly avoiding any and all articles of possession that would cause enough sound to wake the sleeping blonde. Approaching the target the figure leaned over pulling something from a sack, as its hand reached for its pouch a hand shot out from the sack and clenched the figure's wrist. Surprised the figure made a gasping sound as Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

"Hinata, if you wanted a good night kiss all you had to ask." He smirked devilishly at the surprised Hyuga.

"Naruto-kun! I ah… "Sigh" can I you know…" Pressing her fingers together, Hinata had a gentle blush across her face.

"Know what?" Naruto was as naive as always.

"Stay with you." Turning beat red.

Naruto smiled as he unzipped his sleeping bag and helped the heiress slide in. Wearing nothing but a sky blue blouse and shin high pajama bottoms, Hinata was relieved that he was wearing orange shorts and a black t-shirt. As she settled in his arms she rested her head upon his chest and found herself entranced by the steady beat of his heart which was picking up it's pace due to the unknown sensations of a foreign body, a "_soft_" and "_warm_" foreign body. Becoming nervous Naruto tried everything in power to resist his impending nervous chatter as he saw her stare up at him. Her pale orbs glowed so warmly in her as she spoke softly.

"So… How did things go with your sister?" The curious girl asked seeing as he had to carry her back into the house.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good. I learned a little bit more about my family; plus a few other things." Naruto knew that he had to keep a tight lip on the fact his dad was the fourth.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She rested her chin atop his chest.

"Yeah!" He says in an excited tone. Hinata just giggled at his enthusiasm.

His face beamed through the darkness of the tent as Naruto began from where Narukina did. He went on for what seemed forever. Hinata loved this side of Naruto as he confided in her with his new life story. This went on until Naruto could clearly see the young heiress struggling to stay awake.

"Hina-chan. You're tired, you should get some rest."

"I'm fine "Yawn" really."

He laughs gently to himself which earns him jab to the side. "Oww! Hina-chan, what was that for?"

"You big baby it was just a tiny jab." She giggles to herself.

"All right you caught me. But you should really get to sleep soon." Naruto was concerned for her. Which was new to him since it was the first time he had someone to be concerned about like this.

"Fine but you have to tell me what's bothering you though." Hinata could tell he was still hiding some things from her. But she tried hard to not push to much.

"Huh? Who says something is bothering me?"

"I saw it in your face when you brought Kina-chan back from your talk." Her gaze was fixed on him hoping he would let her in.

"You could tell huh?" The blonde just sighed in defeat. How could this girl see through him so easily he wondered?

"Not to be mean Nara-kun, but all of us knew." She looked straight up at him. "We heard you both yelling in the woods."

"I'm sorry Hina-chan, I didn't mean for anybody to hear that." He was upset with himself now. He could tell it affected girl now as she held tightly onto him.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Hinata I want too. But I need some time. Can you please be patient with me?" _'Right now I really need to sort it all out myself.' _He thought to himself.

"Of course, I'm sorry for being so nosey."

"It's ok. It just has to deal with what I had to go through as kid. It was even before you started watching me when we were little."

"YOU KNEW!" The girl panicked. She knew she let her skills drop the closer they got to each other but the fact he knew all along.

"I knew some one was watching, but I didn't know who, until now." He had a genuine smile creeping across his face.

"You tricked me?" Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe she fell for something so obvious.

"Hinata, there are still a lot of things you don't know about me yet, and in time I will tell you, but I have to bare this on my own. At least for now, promise me you can wait until then ok?"

"Of course. Um Naruto." Filling a little bolder now then before.

"Yes sweetie?" It felt awkward to him to say that, but it was a good awkward.

She had a gentle blush grace across her face. "I never did get that good night kiss." Drawing circles on his stomach.

He laughed gently from the sensation. "Then come and get it!" Speaking in a playful tone.

Hinata didn't have to be told twice as she crawled her way up to his lips. Planting a wet and gentle kiss onto Naruto she found that he was playing hard to get. Trying again he pulled away making it more difficult. Growing annoyed she mounted Naruto until she had sole dominance over him. Pinning his arms Hinata towered over Naruto as she stared at his blue awe struck eyes. Leaning towards his lips Hinata poured her self into him as she hungrily feasted on his lips. Naruto was lost in bliss as he matched her motions and rhythm. Both took the time to explore the other as their bodies grew hotter and there hearts raced. Soft moans from there mouths as well as the sound of there playful lips echoed inside the tent. Hinata become an entirely different person as she pressed her body against Naruto's. Her grip on his wrists weakened and soon the young blonde pulled her closer to his broad frame pressing them together. Both looked into the others loving eyes. After getting much needed oxygen into there lungs, both of them realized where this was leading to. Breathing heavily Naruto opted to lie next to Hinata as they both blushed furiously.

Staring into her eyes, Naruto could see her regaining her senses. "Wow that what I call a good night kiss."

Laughing loudly as she caught her breath. "No kidding!" Hinata contemplated her next choice of words. "Naruto, I know…" She is interrupted before she could continue.

"We're not ready. We are! But not yet, if and when it happens, I want it to be special." And he was speaking honestly from his heart. He knew he wanted her, but that would be way to fast. Even in the shinobi world.

"Me too Naruto, I… I want it to as perfect as it can be." He heart was a mix of fluttering emotions.

Both Shinobi motioned to kiss again but remembered where that got them. So instead Hinata turned to face her back towards Naruto as he pulled her close. Hinata wrapped his arms around her tightly as she got comfortable. It was moments later that she noticed something jabbing her in well… you know. (**Dmygo turns away whistling innocently**)

"Naruto, what's that?"

"What's what Hinata?"

Wriggling her butt Naruto gasps. "That Naru-kun!" She had suspicions but her blush only came that much faster the more she thought of it.

"A Kunai Hinata, it's a Kunai." Hoping she would buy it.

"Oh. But when did boys carry Kunai in there… oh…" Her face turns a beat red. "Uh…" She was right but it didn't make it any easier for him.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan." Turning beat red himself.

"W-when… d-do y-you… t-think it w-will… s-stop?" She stutters crazily.

"Just don't wiggle any more and I think it will be fine." Sweating bullets. He silently prays and hopes that it will disappear.

"_**I don't think so boy."**_ To say the least the Kyubi was aware of everything going on and made sure that sleep would not come easily, to Naruto at least.

While Hinata found sleep taking her Naruto's mind was racing as forced images of Hinata bearing all to the world flashed through his mind.

'_Damn fucking fox messing with my head……'_

* * *

Sasuke's tent.

Sleeping relatively well Sasuke was unaware of a presence in his room until it was too late. Reaching for a Kunai, he was stopped abruptly when he heard a solemn voice.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi? What you doing here?"

"Just checking in on one of prized students! So how's Narukina?"

"Why do you ask?"

Just curious, "Coughing" _"Touch her and you die!"_

"Huh? '_Did I just hear him right?'_ The young man thought to himself.

"Oh nothing just caught a bug in my throat on the way here, just don't tell Shino. "Coughing" _"She's mine now lay off."_ Eh hem, woo!"

"Ok now I definitely heard that what's going on?" The young Uchiha was getting steamed now.

"Nothing Sasuke, nothing at all, Oh and by the way, Narukina is mine and if you try to do anything with her I'll know. Remember Sasuke, I'm watching you." Smiling happily as he walks out of the tent.

Moments later while lying in his knapsack, Sasuke sits up trying to contemplate the threat he received from Kakashi earlier. Running over the talk he went through he was about to lay down again when he heard movement outside. Soon a bowl like head popped in revealing his patented Guy smile.

"Hello Sasuke! May I come in?"

"No…" This request obviously goes unheard as Gai makes his way into the tent and sits down in front of the Uchiha.

"Well I don't want to have to beat around the bush so I will make this quick, Narukina and I are in love." Gai points his thumb at himself for visual reference. "In our springtime of youth we were as one bounding in unbridled passion and exuberance."

"So what does this got to do with me?"

"Nothing much except that if you go anywhere near her you're a dead man. Now go forth and experience your bountiful youth! Just as long as it is as far away from my Kina-chan as possible, take care Sasuke and welcome back!" Gai gives Sasuke one of his patented Gai smile's and pose.

As Gai disappeared in to the night as Sasuke was yet again left dumbfounded at the revelation that two of Konoha's legendary Jonin had already made claim to one Narukina Uzumaki, who probably at one point or another did have both of them wrapped around her little finger. Shaking all of the disturbances out of his head Sasuke went to lay down for the rest of the night. A few minutes later a third figure walked into his tent shivering from the cold night air. Sasuke was livid at this point as he sat up with a kunai drawn. With the blade at the assailants throat, he was about to cuss the person out when he realized who it was.

"Iruka sensei? Not you too!"

"Hey Sasuke! I guess Kakashi and Gai must have been here already." Smiling nervously as the kunai threatened to cut into his throat.

"Fine Stay away from Narukina or I'm a dead man I get it! Now get the hell out of my tent!"

Before Iruka could finish he was thrown out of the tent with humbling force. As he scurried to get to his feet Sasuke poked his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THERE'S THREE PERVERTS STEALING PANTIES!! AND THERE SPYING ON THE GIRLS!!"

"WHATT!!"

All that could be heard afterwards was the high pitched yelling of a mob of pissed off Kunoichi's who came out wielding pillow sacks filled with heavy kitchen appliances such as pots and pans swinging for a world series grand slam. After having located two snickering voices in the woods the used appliances became projectiles that hit with one hundred and ten percent accuracy as a bowl shaped headed figure crouched over in pain after being nailed in an unsaid area, but his squeaky high pitched voice was confirmation enough. The three suggested perverts moved out of distance soon after until Sakura sent a chakra enforced frying pan through a series of trees knocking over several in the process. Soon three huge grunts and moans where heard in the distance as they all high fived each other for there victory.

With a huge grin Sasuke made his way back into his tent for a good nights sleep. All the while Naruto and Hinata finally fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

The next morning…

Somewhere in the woods three badly beaten men stood groggily after lifting a huge tree trunk off of themselves. Soon they were out of the woods and limping there way back to the village using each other as a brace along the way.

Back at the Uzumaki household a very cautious Hinata made her way back into the house as she watched several stirring Kunoichi waking up from last nights in prompt too outburst. Smiling happily as she wasn't caught she made her way into the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast. Tenten being the first up was surprised to see the young heiress steadily preparing the meal before her. Kneeling up from her place on the floor next to the couch she stretched sensuously showing off her fine feminine curves. Wearing a tanned white tank top and light black pajama bottoms with little pandas on them she got up and stretched as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So what ya making Hinata?" Asked a curious panda lover.

"Nothing much just a little breakfast, well as little as it can be with all of Rookie nine and team Gai here."

Tenten giggles to herself; the blossoming woman made her way to the fridge and drank from the milk carton. "So… "Gulp" What are you going to make?"

"Um the usual, bacon eggs sausage hash browns, pancakes…" Hinata finally notices the look she was getting form Tenten. "What?"

"You're going to make all of that?"

"Well yeah. I make this every morning for the clan. Both branches!"

"By yourself?" The girl was flabbergasted as she held the carton in hand.

"No… I usually prepare it with the Main houses cook. She is really nice and she's taught me to make all sorts of stuff!" Cracking eggs effortlessly as she talks with Tenten who is in complete awe.

"Well today's no different! "Yawn" Sitting up from her comfortable spot on the couch, Narukina sits up and slowly makes her way into the kitchen.

All the while a sleeping Haruno and Yamanaka lay content on the floor. Hugging there teddy bear and stuffed slug. Yeah stuffed slug; anyway they soon begin to stir as the smell of bacon and eggs with fried rice and other delicious foods fill the air. Finally after coaxing the girls with the delicious food they open there eyes to crisp bacon being waved in front of them. To tempting to pass up both of them reluctantly get up to help in the kitchen yawning and stretching. The five Kunoichi's effortlessly move around the kitchen in an intricate dance as they set up the table and food. After several minutes they have everything ready as they send Narukina out to wake the boys. In a comic scene she yells at the top of her lungs.

"BREAKFASTS READY!! COME AND GET IT!!"

The girls all look out the window and see stirring in the tents but to no avail. Even with the promise of breakfast the only male that they got the attention of was Akamaru who even reluctantly made his way to the porch where they laid out his food. Smiling Narukina knelt over to pet the sleepy dog; Akamaru leaned into the attention he was receiving.

"No good…" Hinata grew worried that the food was going to go cold.

"Don't worry I got one more. Eh hem. OH MY GOD SAKURA HOW BIG ARE THOSE KNOCKERS OF YOURS!! THERE SIMPLY GORGEOUS!!"

The pink haired Kunoichi stared at Narukina in disbelief when several heads popped out of their tents. Looking around they could see the laughing bunch of girls waving them inside. Shikamaru was the only one who was reluctant to go inside rating on about troublesome women until he heard Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru! If you hurry we can squeeze in a game Shogi!"

This revelation finally quells him out of his tent as he slowly makes his way inside grumbling. Ino smiled as she laced her arm in his. Breakfast was uneventful; it was said that Choji left earlier that morning for breakfast at his house, and everything else was about average. The girls continued to learn more about Narukina as well as Naruto, realizing that his sister was no saint when it came to pranks. When that subject came up it was all over as both siblings began to discuss and compare stories. As it neared eight Neji proclaimed that he had to escort Hinata back to the compound and report in for any duties that the main branch may have had for him. Hinata gave her good byes as well as a long goodbye kiss to her boyfriend and soon both Neji and Hinata were off. Sasuke said he needed to go and check on his things and left with Neji and Hinata since Neji became Jonin. It was one of the requirements he was obligated to follow via request of the village council. Soon after everyone went there merry ways as Naruto and Narukina were finally left to themselves. Looking around the house they took one look at the dishes and agreed to do it later.

"So now what?" Asked the male blonde.

With a toothy grin. "You want to go find your inheritance?"

Naruto's face lit up brighter then ever at the suggestion. "YEAHH!!"

* * *

**R&R! PEace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next rewrite. **

* * *

**History of the Uzumaki's**

**Father and Son Reunite…**

"Where is it?" She moaned in annoyance. "Awe man, where could he have left it?"

"What are we looking for Kina-Chan?" Naruto asked his clearly annoyed sister.

"The journal said that dad left something in a hidden room for you, I just don't know where that room is Nara-kune."

"What else did the journal say Kina-Chan?" Naruto asked while looking behind a curtain.

"Not much, except that he didn't want to leave any info in the scroll because of bandits and stuff." _'But more or less it was to keep it out of the hands of Danzo who even to this day pesters Lady Tsunade to reveal the secrets behind dads Jutsu's.'_

The two siblings rummaged through their parents room searching high and low for this secret room their father prepared, but to no avail. After spending a good half of the morning looking through every room, they came across the nursery. It being the last room in the house they had yet to check. As they walked inside, they saw covers over all of the furniture and the crib. Slowly walking up to it Naruto gazed upon the cover as he pulled it back to see a gorgeous yet simple furnished crib with a little toy inside. It was a small fox kit with sapphire eyes. Something stirred inside of him when he realized what it was. This was his crib. This is where he would have slept if it hadn't been for the Kyuubi attack. Inside of it as well was a little kit hat for his head and a little rattle designed as a bowl of ramen. Tears began to form when he felt Narukina's hand on his shoulder offering comfort. With a nod, he placed the items down when he noticed a strange swirl on the inside of his crib.

"Hey Kina-Chan! Look at this!" Pointing directly at the insignia Naruto knew he recognized it. "It's a swirl."

"Huh?" Curious the girl looked over his shoulder. "Ah that's it! That's it Naruto! Focus your chakra on that spot!"

"Huh? Okay." Being a bit skeptical at first.

Doing as he was told Naruto focused his chakra onto the insignia. Swirling it in conjuncture with the direction of the swirl a low dim glow radiated from the design. Soon a low click was heard in the room as a sliding door appeared next to the cradle, resigning itself into wall. The wall was a bookshelf, and behind it was what they had been looking for. Inside the ten by six walls was a large chest and miniature shrine with the history of the Uzumaki's. Pictures of past members of the family looked over the crib as well as a picture of the Yondaime, a beautiful red headed woman who looked to be expecting and a young goofy grin blonde girl giving a peace sign. Lining the walls of the room, where a series of pictures that revealed many bright goofy smiles of blondes, brunettes and even one green haired Uzumaki who was cute as a button. However, none wore the symbol of the Konoha ninja.

'_So this is the Uzumaki clan? I can't believe it.'_ Being snapped out of his thoughts he noticed something. "Hey sis? Why aren't they wearing the leaf symbol? Weren't they ninja? And what is that one they're wearing?"

"That's because our clan wasn't from Konoha Naruto. They belonged to a leader less nation. The land of whirlpool if I remember correctly. That's where mom came from. I don't know where dad came from though but he was orphaned on a trip when his parents were killed by enemy Nin. Rock if I remember correctly."

"Rock?" He knew that was bad news already. Soon a lot of things were falling in place. Why him and Narukina took the Uzumaki name and not Namikaze. _'It was to protect us.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yup, but that was a long time ago. Mom told me about them but I never really minded because she would always tell me that they were watching over us." Her eyes showed a glossed look of nostalgia.

"Yeah, so where is there village?" Naruto was curious now hoping to be able to find more of his clan.

"I don't know Naruto; all I know is that it's a hidden village that had a council but no Kage to protect them. Nevertheless, they thrived as Konoha is thriving now. But enough about that…"

As Narukina goes on ranting about the chest and its contents; Naruto's mind drifts back to an early memory.

'_Could it have been that village where purvey sage was beaten up by those blonde ladies? They did all have blue eyes like mine… that would explain why they called me by that weird name too.' _He quickly shook the idea form his head. They were a bunch of travelers, all part of band of merchants. Besides there was really no sign of them being ninjas anywhere. But that was the least of his problems at the moment.

"Naru-kune," Pouting with an annoyed expression on her face; she had gotten the blondes attention and made it known she was upset. "Are you going to make it a habit of zoning out on your Kina-Chan?"

"Huh? Oh Gomen!" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Kina-Chan, what was that about the chest?"

"Humph, I don't know if I want to share it with you now" Turning away with her arms crossed she stuck up her nose and gave one of the cutest fits imaginable.

"Kina-Chan!!" He stretched the suffix.

"_Damn!" _She stared at her little bros pouting lips._ "If he keeps that up I'll never be able to say no to him."_ Fine, fine just don't zone out when I'm talking to you."

"_YAY"_ So how do we open it?" Asked the enthusiastic blonde.

"Like the seal, it should be linked to recognizing chakra signatures." Speaking in a non-chalant tone.

"Okay!" He responded with a huge and bright smile.

Naruto sat in front of the chest with much anticipation. Looking over its luxurious frame, he reached for the lock and poured some chakra into it. A clicking noise was heard when he tried to open it to no avail. He was about to ask what was going on when Narukina kneeled next to him and used a key to unlock it. As they removed the lock, they lifted the lid to reveal the wondrous contents.

* * *

Back in the main Konoha district, Sasuke was being escorted by Neji until he reached the storage facility. From there an Anbu wearing a wolf mask accompanied him inside. To his surprise, it didn't take him too long to realize it was an old friend.

"Humph. So, how's your head … Kakashi sensei?" He smirked devilishly facing away from the Anbu from behind him.

He was startled that he was found out so quickly. However, Kakashi recovered. "Ha-ha… very funny Sasuke. You know it's not very nice to nark on your sensei like that. Especially if there is a sannin trained medic and weapons mistress involved."

"Well maybe next time you won't try to threaten my life at two o'clock in the morning." He spoke with a bored tone.

The masked wolf Anbu captain had a sweat drop from his forehead as he let out a deep sigh. "So do you want to hear the whole story?"

"No." He said blatantly.

"Why not? It's a good story." He spoke with much enthusiasm.

"What you two had in the past is nothing I want to hear about now."

"Come on Sasuke, I know you'll like it!" By his tone of voice, you could tell he was smiling.

"No thanks Kakashi." Trying not to lose his temper, though a vein of annoyance was forming on his brow

"Oh well… I guess it all started when Gai and I first began our rock paper scissor matches…"

"Groan…" He hung his head down in defeat.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival how are you fairing on such a wonderful morning?"

Sasuke groaned yet again, as he struggled not to turn around. However, curiosity got the best of him when he turned to face him. Standing there was a black-eyed fat lipped buzz cut Might Gai; who was missing his front tooth when he tried to give his patented might Gai pose; which sounded more like screeching tires from a car wreck then a gleam.

Sasuke was holding back his urge to laugh. "Eh hem, so I take it you didn't fair too well last night either. Huh Gai?" Unable to hold it he lets out a grunt instead.

"Sasuke Uchiha well played young man. Defending Narukina's honor is the ultimate expression of loyalty. But still I will make her my girlfriend and eventually my beautiful bride." He let out a half glimmer car crash of a smirk. With a bandaged thumb, that was the size of a bee hive.

"Whatever Gai. Any way Sasuke here knows… huh?" His thoughts were interrupted as he looks to see his former student walking away. "Sasuke?"

Sneaking away from the ranting Jonin, Sasuke found him self talking with the owner of the storage facility and was soon being escorted inside towards his things.

"Impatient as ever." A sweat drop formed on Kakashi's brow again.

"Hmm, it seems your star pupil has adopted some "Hip way's" from his teacher." Smiling like an idiot.

"Shut it Gai!"

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki estate…

The two Uzumaki's stared in awe of the contents of the chest; lining it were scrolls addressed to Naruto and Narukina, though she was presumed dead the day the Kyuubi attacked the letters and scrolls addressed to her where left intact and kept in excellent condition. This moved her as she ran her fingers over the nostalgic articles. Naruto looked over each one addressed to him opening a few here and there. One held a list of complex instructions on kunai development and seal formulas. However, none of it made sense to him. Nevertheless, before Naruto could continue a white silk scarf caught his eye.

Narukina had found a beautifully furnished wooden box when she lifted its lid to reveal its contents. Inside the box was a round object covered in a silk white scarf that held the embroidered family crest with other beautiful designs in its overall scheme. As she lifted the scarf, Naruto could see that it held some significance to Narukina. But what really caught his eye was the object left behind in the box. Inside was a navy blue orb of exquisite texture and radiance. The shine and glow was so illuminating that it left him in awe.

"Its dads treasure, the Namikaze orb. No one but our family knew of its existence. He told me once that there is a sister orb out there. And when both of them are brought together something amazing will happen." The girl looked over at her brother kneeling in front of the box while her brother sat criss crossed.

"Really like what?" His hands clenched tightly on his pants, hoping she would have an answer.

"I don't remember, it was so long ago that I have hard time remembering every detail. But I do know one thing. Dad used this to talk with the Hokage's." Her focus returned to the orb as she held in the palm of her hand.

"WHAT!?" The blonde was shocked in a deep stupor.

At this revelation, Naruto grabbed the orb in order to inspect it. Narukina fearing for the safety of the orb tried to retrieve it only to find that her brother was quite evasive when it came to sharing things. The two struggled with each other in a comedic style as they wrestled for the orb. Soon Narukina's puppy dog eyes swayed the energetic blonde. Handing it over Narukina continued.

"Nara-kune. We need to be careful with this. It's been in our family for generations. This orb along with our families' hidden bloodline on top of every jutsu dad made is a milestone of the Uzumaki Namikaze legacy!!"

"Yeah some legacy…" The young man thought out loud.

"Nara-kune? I know something's wrong… won't you please tell me now?" The girl pleaded with her Otouto.

"No, not right now Kina-Chan." He looked away. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. The thought of rejection was too much.

"All right. I'll drop it for now. But remember you promised to tell me later." She made it very clear as she closed the gap between them as she was inches away from his face threatening to poke his eye out with her waving finger.

"Sure. Hey you said this thing can talk to the Hokage's right?" The curious blonde managed to sneak away to a safe distance as Narukina continued.

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't know how much energy is left in this thing." The girl was holding it carefully in her hands. "That's what the sister orb is for. To charge and sustain the balance between the two, I think. We may just one shot." She knew he really wanted to do it and in all honesty she was curious too.

"One shot is all I need." The wheels in his head turned feverishly.

Taking the orb from Narukina Naruto stood up and clenched it tightly. Without intending too, his anger poured chakra into the orb causing it to glow brightly. Soon the orb released a warm light that engulfed the entire room. From the woods, you could see a brilliant flash of sky blue that stretched out into the thick forest. However, the light was drowned out before it could reach the village.

The wind in the room picked up as everything was whipped around violently sending loose paper and parchments all over. Narukina rose to her feat as she used a few hand seals. Placing a finger on top of the orb the room slowly but surely it finally began to stabilize. Naruto let down his arms as he looked to Narukina who gave him an angry and disappointed look. Rubbing the back of his head, he gave a goofy grin when Narukina walloped him on the head. Hunching over he cried out for a few moments as Narukina finally settled down. Soon a figure in the distance began to materialize out of thin air. It was blurry and hard to make out. A mist filled the area, and soon the two siblings readied themselves to attack, just in case.

"Why are we defending ourselves Kina-chan?" The blonde looked around wildly, his senses on hiatus.

"Because little bro. Not only did this orb allow dad to talk to the Hokage's. With out the second orb it calls upon just about any spirit. Good or _**bad**_." Narukina clenched her teeth. She couldn't believe how impatient Naruto really was. But it wasn't like she wasn't any better.

As if on cue, a dark demonic figure appeared and charged towards the two. As they readied to strike back, the figure disappeared. Poofing out of existence the two sibs were confused and disoriented.

A strange and cold voice called out to them. "GO BACK!"

"HUH? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Naruto called out to the voice.

"GO BACK NOW! IT'S NOT SAFE!" the voice got closer and soon the figure began to approach more closely.

"It can't be..." Beginning to recognize the voice Narukina's heart leapt into her throat. "DAD! DADDY!

"Narukina…" The figure said to himself. "KINA-CHAN!! GO, GO NOW!!"

"Kina-Chan?" Naruto's eyes shot out of his head. "Dad…?" His focus turned to the approaching figure.

Naruto was so surprised at the revelation that he didn't notice the swarm of demons appearing all around him. Narukina in her excitement ran towards her father until she sensed the rise of demonic chakra. As they both readied a jutsu the scene seemed to happen in slow motion. As they were just about to launch there attacks Naruto surprised them all as he cried out releasing a crazy amount of chakra, causing the nearby demons to dissipate instantly. Both the figure and Narukina looked on in awe. Soon the figured solidified into a cloaked figure; pulling back his cloak to reveal the Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto…!" His awe and surprise didn't go unnoticed until he realized what had happened.

"Nara-kune!?" The girl looked at eh blonde boy with utter surprise. "Where… how in the world do you have that kind of power?" The girl was completely flabbergasted.

"Ask him Kina-Chan. FATHER!!" He cried in a gleeful tone.

"Naruto!! Thank Kame… I thought I'd see you some day. Son." The older man was completely lost in nostalgia as he looked at both of his children. One whom he thought had died years ago. And the other who looked no worse for wear.

"Yeah!" Naruto began to run towards the Yondaime. "Because _Kame knows I wanted_ _**TO SEE YOU**_!!" His demeanor changes as he rushed past his sister.

Narukina never saw it coming as Naruto blurred right past her. Turning in slow motion, she could see Naruto rushing towards their father. In that brief moment, the Yondaime's smile which had grown from the sight of his children being alive and well faded as his only son came at him with blood lust in his eyes and a red charged Rasengan blazing in his hand.

"_Naruto! Rasengan!?_"

"_**RARGHHHH!!"**_ Cried out the raving blonde boy.

"NARUTO!!" Narukina watched on in horror.

* * *

The wind whips gently through the village as the villagers go about there business. It was relatively peaceful as scenery changed from the market to Hokage tower; from the hospital, straight onto the hot springs; all leading up to the Hyuga mansion. Hinata could be seen sitting drinking tea with her father and sister. Both decked out in traditional robes and attire. Hinata happily whisks away through the tea ceremony at an unprecedented pace. Her father and sister watch astounded by this new development both wondering in some form or another just what caused this change. She had become extremely happy just a few days ago; at least that is what Hanabi suspected. She knew her father knew that much was certain as well. But she felt left out as usual. Not like she wasn't used to it already. She had always been kept busy with other political matters and her studying. But this new Hinata, this near stutter free Hinata was getting harder and more difficult to understand. And the one thing Hanabi hated anything above anything else was not understanding something.

"Hinata-san?" Asked the younger blossoming Hyuga heiress, Hinata looked up at her and answered.

"Huh? What is it Hanabi-chan?"

"I am curious. May I inquire you about something?" Speaking in a polite tone Hanabi was determined to get some answers.

"Sure." The newly energetic girl was so carefree right now the house could fall around them and she would still keep a smile on her face.

"Something about you has changed. I was wondering what it may be." Hanabi was never for beating around the bush. And for once Hiashi was glad.

"Oh… well you see Hanabi-san, I have been rather busy hanging out with an old acquaintance of mine." Hinata was silently cursing for saying busy, since she knew it could easily be misinterpreted.

"Who?" The suspense was eating her alive. And Hinata could tell.

Though he wanted to know, he still had to play his part since he knew it was making his eldest daughter uneasy. "Hanabi, this is not the time. If you wish to inquire further I suggest that you and Hinata talk about it in your own time. Right now Hinata is busy."

"But father?" The girl was so close.

"It is quite alright father. I do not mind." Continuing to pour there tea with utter precision and grace. "You see Hanabi-san, I have recently met up with Naruto-kun, and well…" She was hoping to read her fathers expression but Hanabi quickly prevented that.

'_Kune'_ Her father was hooked.

"And?" Hanabi was stirring in her place. Her insides were all warm and she didn't understand why.

With a bright and uplifting smile. "Naruto-kun has revealed that he has developed fillings for me. Naruto-kun and I are dating."

"What!?" The poor girl was struggling to control her excitement.

"Y-yes." Hinata was beginning to blush. " He is quite kind to me and w-we have been seeing each other for the past few days now. We are becoming very close, and I could not be happier!" She said with a bright smile.

"Wow… but you were so shy and timid. How were you able to tell him?" She had known about the girls fillings about the blonde but to see this dramatic of a change in Hinata was unprecedented.

"I haven't told him everything yet but I plan too. I-it will t-take me a while, but I will tell him my true fillings soon."

'_Did she forget I was still here?' _"E-hem!" Gaining his daughters attention who surprisingly did forget and both turned away and blushed furiously. He silently laughed at this. But he kept up his cold demeanor. "A part of me wants to forbid you from ever seeing him." A look of utter distress and pain crept onto to his daughter's eyes as she looks up at him. All the while tearing him up inside as well. He had no idea but just seeing this small fraction of despair, he could tell it would devastate her. "However, if he could change you this much in the pass few days from what you were before to the young woman I see before me right now. I have no objections. "**AS long" **Emphasizing his point. "as you continue to abide by my rules and follow my set curfew…"

Before Hiashi could lay down the law so to speak he was unexpectedly caught off guard as his daughter in a very tight hug tackled him. Shocked by this unorthodox display of affection Hiashi sat bracing himself as his daughter continued to thank him in tear filled sobs of gratitude and adoration. Gently caressing his daughters head Hiashi's heart warmed considerably as he smiled happily. He had wanted this from his daughter for so long that he had almost given up hope of ever receiving it. Hanabi however was confused now more then ever. But she smiled nonetheless until a sharp chakra spike could be felt through out the village. Hinata recognized it immediately.

"Naruto!" Her head snapped up as she took of in the direction of Naruto's home.

* * *

Every clan house head in the village noticed the spike. All but one refused to check in on it. And that clan head was Sasuke himself. Being the last Uchiha and Naruto's best friend he dropped everything and made his way to the Uzumaki clan house. Whizzing past a stunned Kakashi and Gai who stood still after filling the wave of chakra, they quickly followed suit.

As if clockwork all of Naruto's friends could sense the change and quickly drooped everything and made there way to the estate.

"This is such a drag! What the hell could Naruto and Narukina be up too!" Shikamaru thought aloud.

"I'm not worried about Naruto but Narukina is another story!" Ino and Narukina got along quickly and bond had formed between the two.

"Yeah we have to hurry lets go guys!"

To there surprise Choji was taking off faster and in fact was leading the group back to the estate.

"Whoa! Choji slow down, you're leaving us behind!" Shikamaru said with hint of sarcasm

"Man Choji, I had no idea you were this fast!" Ino was more then surprised to say the least.

"Less talk more running, I'M COMING NARUKINA DEAR! HANG ON!"

Somewhere at the school a certain teachers Kina-chans senses began to tingle.

"Kina-chan…" His students looked at their teacher curiously.

* * *

All the while scenes of Team Ino-Shika-Cho, Team Gai, Kakashi and Gai, as well as the rest of the rookie nine show them all running at top speed racing off back towards the Uzumaki estate. Back in Limbo as it was the scene slows as Naruto prepares to slam his blood raged Rasengan into his father; however the Yondaime had prepared a counter Rasengan in mere seconds. Pulling back his right arm he stepped back and slammed his attack into the powerful incoming uppercut. The two attacks collided causing the very earth to shake and tremble. The two locked eyes both cringing under the strain of having to push each other back, the piercing blue in there eyes full of determination and vigor. Seconds later as if nothing happened at all Naruto and the Yondaime dropped their Rasengan's with the boy jumping back a safe distance and stood firmly. Standing up right the two of them stretched there necks in similar fashion. As Narukina ran to them Naruto called out to her.

"Please sister, I need to talk to father about something alone." His voice was cold and demanding. Something that the frightened her greatly.

"But…"

"Please Kina-Chan, this really is between me and Naruto." The pain was evident in his eyes.

"Gulp" Hai." Was all Narukina could say as she continued to watch.

The two stared each other down as the Yondaimes face softened. Knowing full well the reasons behind Naruto's out break.

"Why?" His voice full of pain and malice…

"How could I ask another family to bear a burden such as this, if …" He was interrupted by Naruto.

"If you weren't willing to do it yourself? Yeah I heard it all before from purvey sage. Now tell me the "_**real**__"_ reason." His anger began to grow into a blood rage.

"Naruto…" His heart was torn by his son's pain. He knew immediately that the village had failed him in his last request.

"_**TELL ME!! WHY ME!!" **_Roared the blonde.

"Because… the Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

Before he could finish a shift in the world caught their attention. Soon the room and very air began to shift.

Panic was written all over his face. "Naruto you have to go! Now!"

"Not until you TELL ME!!" He was hell bent on getting an answer.

"NARUTO! If you do not leave then you and your sister will die! The orb can no longer sustain this plain. Do you want to be responsible for your own sister's death!" His anger and temper flared hoping that it would get Naruto to snap out of it.

Naruto's eyes were struck full of fear. The idea of killing his newfound sister was too much to bear. And it showed in his eyes. "I… no."

"Then go, there is still time for us to talk but you must leave now! Find the sister orb and reenergize the sphere. Hurry there isn't much more time!" The Yondaime was getting desperate. It was only a matter of time.

"Tell me then! Why me!" This was Naruto could say or even ask.

"NARA-KUNE! Please! Do as father says, we have to go!" She watched Naruto turn to look at her with a solemn face he turned and ran towards her.

"Please son. Take your sister and leave!" He watched Naruto grab her as they made a run for the entrance to the realm.

"Don't you ever call me that again! As far as I am concerned I am not your son, you, you're dead to me."

The Yondaimes eyes said it all as Naruto turned away and grabbed his sister by her arm. Narukina looked at her father one last time whispering the words I love you. The Yondaime began to fade into the realm and soon he was gone. Moments later Naruto and Narukina awoke from the celestial plain, with Naruto holding his sisters arm. She was letting loose heart felt tears as Naruto stood holding the now lifeless orb. Placing it back in its case Naruto stood and began to walk out of the room. He could hear her words faintly…

"Why Nara-kune…"

"Because that man ended my life the day I was born. Because he sealed one the darkest secrets in Konoha's history inside me at birth; and condemned me to a life of hate, pain and misery for the last eighteen years of my life. Because behind this seal; "He lifts his shirt to reveal the sealing formula. "Locked away inside my very soul, is the demon that attacked Konoha, and killed hundreds of ninjas nearly crippling the village, the Kyuubi no kitsune. The nine tailed fox."

All that could be said was said through Narukina's face. Her expression showed fear and confusion, which was all Naruto needed to see. His face showed nothing but pain and loneliness and soon his vibrant eyes faded into lifeless pools. Exiting the door he made his way to the second story window down the hall. Opening it a cool soothing breeze entered as he leaned out to invite a world of darkness and void less world. All could be heard was a faint scream calling out to him as the darkness overtook him.

"**NARUTO!!"**

* * *

**Well there you have it. PLease leave reviews, and if you have already and have something to say, just send a message. Good or bad doesn't matter. The newest chapter... Well I hit a brick wall a while back but I'm plowing right through it. I promise you one thing though. It will be long and fruit full. Covering alot of unchecked thing that may have left you guys in the dark. Well any way take it easy and keep writing yourselves. PEace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next rewrite. One step closer. And if you didn't know by now, this story is my main focus for now. Too many projects at once takes it's toll. Aside from small stories. Well let's get strated. CHA!!**

* * *

**History of the Uzumaki's**

**A Sons Confession… **

"**Boy... wake up."** A voice echoed in the back of his mind. **"Wake up boy… there waiting for you…"**

Naruto stirred as the voice kept nagging at him through his apparent unconsciousness. Soon he found he could open his eyes, but not in the realm he was expecting. Rising up from icy cool liquid Naruto slowly picked himself up; he could fill the cool waters seeping through his clothes. It was then he found himself in front of that all too familiar gate with the kanji, named seal on it. With a deep groan he made himself known to his tenant.

"_What the hell do you want fox?"_ Growled the absurdly pissed off teen. _**"Nothing much just trying to understand why after all these years the once in seemingly determined future Hokage of Konoha, wished to end his life in such a pathetic fashion such as suicide."**_ His voice dripped in a venomous fashion that Naruto had become far too used to. _"If you have been watching like you always have then you should know why." _He said in a dominant tone.

The seemingly almighty Kyuubi sneered in disgust as he rammed the wall of the cage shaking the very structure of the mindscape.

"_**If I could I wouldn't be asking! Your mind was completely blind to me and for some strange damn reason I can't see or read any memories from it either!!"**_

Naruto continued to rise, as he acted unfazed by the display of strength, which further infuriated the beast. As he was now able to stand, he could see that he had caused the Kyuubi to go on a rampage, which for some reason fueled his own anger.

"_SHUT UP ALREADY! I COULD CARE LESS HOW YOU FILL!! I COULD CARE LESS THAT YOU WANT OUT OF THAT FUCKING CAGE!! IT'S BEEN SIXTEEN WHOLE FUCKING YEARS SINCE THAT BASTARD SEALED YOU INSIDE ME SO GET FUCKING USED TO IT!! I have spent the last eighteen years putting up with the looks, the killer intent, the pain, the attempts on my life, EVERYTHING!! SO GET FUCKING USED TO IT ALREADY!!"_

Not knowing the full extent of his actions Naruto had further infuriated the beast as it attacked relentlessly on the seal. It roared in the most fowl and sickening displays that it could rip the flesh off of your bones, and still had the reserves to attack the seal. After a few moments of bent less rage, the Kyubi spewed out venomously.

_**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!! How dare YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!! I AM THE NINETAILED FOX AND LORD OF DEMONS!! I COULD RIP YOU APART IF ONLY…" **_Naruto quickly cut him off to respond. _"If only what? If you weren't sealed away by the Yondaime! I DON'T CARE!! I am the one in charge here! You are nothing but a fucking HEADACHE!! Day in and day out I have to put up with your constant bitching and moaning, even when I kill you have to come here and get in my head ranting on about more blood, I need more blood! I'm sick of it! I swear one of these days I'm going to develop a jutsu to shut you up forever!" _The exchange of verbal assaults goes back and forth as the two only add fuel to the others pent up rage. _**"Just try it Kit, and see what happens! You and I both know that this seal is weakening with time. And soon I will be free of you and I will return to destroy that wretched village!!"**_ However Naruto was quick to comeback. _"HA! You and I both know that I have absorbed more then enough of your chakra to make you easier to take down. And if you did happen to escape you will have my little gift known as mortality! You can finally be killed you son of a bitch!"_

Before things got further out of hand Naruto could fill his consciousness being pulled back to the real world. However he had to ask even though he knew he would never get an answer, or so he thought.

"_Why then. Tell me why you hate Konoha so much. Tell me why you would risk everything to just to destroy them." _Ramming his cage to stare evilly at the blonde youth._** "Because those fucking bastards took them from me!! THEY TOOK MY KITS FROM ME!!"**_

Naruto could only stare as the beast growled hoarsely, his fangs dripping with venomous intent._** "THAT BASTARD SWORE TO ME HE WOULD PROTECT THEM!! MY FAMILY IS GONE BECAUSE OF HIM!! THEY KILLED MY…. MY… RAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!"**_

As Naruto stood there he could swear throughout all of the ranting and raving, from deep inside himself he could fill what the Kyubi had been filling; pain, sorrow, misery. Naruto could finally fill the pain of loss resonating from the Lord of Demons as his emotions poured freely through the caged cell. Looking down he caught the attention of the great Demon lord as he placed a hand onto the water. Taking the liquid and placing it to his lips, his eyes shot open as he stared at the raging beast with pity and sincerity. They both stared at each other as Naruto vanished from the mindscape.

Coming too in the real world he could see and hear a frantic Hinata and worried friends as his eyes slowly opened. And in a sudden but in prompt too revelation he sat up frightening the young Heiress.

Tears… its all his tears…

The look of shock and confusion on everyone's faces was apparent as they watched Naruto slip back into unconsciousness. Sitting underneath him was a distraught Hinata who was lovingly holding him in her arms. Reaching him first she had slid to catch the young man before his head made contact with the solid earth. Sasuke being second knelt next the blonde and his hysterical girlfriend who looked worse for wear. Soon they could hear a panicked cry from above. In seconds the blonde acrobat leapt from the window and landed by there side. Kneeling next to Naruto Narukina forcefully tried to waken him when a pink haired medic stopped them. Making her way over to him she knelt and ran a scan over him. After a few brief silent moments Sakura sighed deeply.

"He's fine, but he needs to rest. Whatever he was doing was too much stress on his mind. We need to get him inside and let him rest. Sasuke help take him in…"

Before she could finish Sasuke had already scooped up his friend and carried him in. Hinata reluctantly let him go but gave him to Sasuke. As she got up she cringed from the scrapes she got on her knees. Sakura and Narukina help lift her to her feet as they took her inside to check her out as well.

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon roughly around twelve when Tsunade arrived after hearing the news of Naruto's condition. She was just as worried until her and Shizune walked in to see Naruto lying out on the couch with two very worried Kunoichi sitting by his side. Sakura immediately ran up to her teacher as she gave her report. Team Gai had to leave for a mission and said their goodbyes. As the medics conversed with one another Sasuke sat across from them as he finally spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"Why, why would you want to end it after I got back? Is it because you hate me for leaving?" His words stung and surprised many in the room, but none more so then Sakura.

Narukina couldn't stand it anymore. Though he had only spoken for a few minutes she knew that he would start playing a pity game and she was not about let that happen.

"No Sasuke. It's because he met our father." The girl turned her focus on the blonde and waited.

All at once everyone answered. "WHAT!?"

"Baa-Chan knows who he is but as for all of you, Naruto and I, well our father was someone you all know very well." Narukina never lifted her head and kept her eyes locked on the blonde.

"What was he famous or something?" Asked Kiba, everyone was curious as well but Shikamaru had a look of surprise as things fell into place. The same could have been said for Sasuke as his eyes darted towards the blonde girl.

"I guess you can say that. Our dad was the Yondaime, the fourth Hokage."

A cricket could be heard next to Naruto's quite sleeping frame. Sakura who was still informing Tsunade of her report of Naruto's health fell quiet. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"No shit! But if that's the case then why… why was he treated so badly while growing up?" He needed to know. Things were finally coming together and the damned suspense was killing him.

"What?" Her eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably. Narukina too was getting answers that she had been seeking and now she had someone to interrogate so to speak.

Tsunade was livid. Her eyes focused on the raven-haired young man. _'Shit. Damn Uchiha!' _"Let's not go into that right now we need to…"

Before she could finish Narukina sent a death glare so terrifying Kiba accidentally relieved himself. Thankfully he was sitting on the window seal as he slipped out of the house to answer Mother Nature's call.

"Continue Sasuke unless you want a thousands years of death jutsu shoved so far up your ball sack your future descendents will be singing soprano for the next hundred years!" Her voice was so dark and insidious that you would think she was the demon container.

It didn't take a genius to realize he opened a can of worms. "Narukina, it's probably best that Naruto tell you himself. It's not my place."

"Ergh!! I hate this!" Ruffling her hair wildly. " I know every single one of you is keeping something from me now what is it!"

The entire group looked away in shame. Some if not all knowing the full story and reason behind it. After a few minutes of silence everyone could see the young blonde stirring from his sleep. It seemed for a minute that they were about to get there answers when they all a heard a small toot! Watching they could see an air bubble traveling down the blankets side and out through an opening; a few seconds later everyone was pinching his or her nose.

"Oh my god!" Her mood did a one eighty as she stared at the sleeping blonde. "Nara-kun! I had no idea you had it in ya!" Laughing gently as she watched everyone's face scrunching up their nose in disgust.

"Dear Kami! I swear something crawled up into that child and died!" Tsunade waved her hand to try to fan the air.

"I don't think I can handle this again, especially after the chunin exams!" Gasping for air.

"What do you mean chunin exams? Did Naruto take them? Did he pass?" The girls curiosity peeked but founf herself getting side tracked.

A grin came to the pink haired Kunoichi's face as she recalled the event. "In a way he did "giggling", you see in his preliminary match against Kiba Naruto was preparing a jutsu when Kiba snuck up behind him for a sneak attack."

"Yeah that's when the doofus used a sneak attack of his own! My sense of smell was heightened at the time." His mind recalled the moment as he tried to shake the thought away.

Narukina couldn't help but laugh at poor Kiba's expense. The fact that everyone was holding their nose at the time making them sound ridiculous didn't help. Soon the whole room erupted in a light chuckle, when Hinata could tell Naruto was laughing as well. Leaning nonchalantly over towards Naruto she whispered.

"I know your awake Nara-kun. And you have some big time explaining to do." Her voice held an innocent promise of bodily harm that did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Shh… I know but I want to do something real quick. Hold your nose tight Hinata. And be ready to break to the back door with Narukina and me. I'll grab Sasuke and Sakura." Whispering as low as possible.

With a quick grunt and moan Naruto called out to his Baa-chan. This melted the woman's ill will as she ran over to check on him. His friends could tell something was wrong as they cautiously made there way over to him. Hinata gently slid out of Tsunade's way as she took Narukina by the hand as well. The blonde girl looked at her in curiosity when she could see a hint of mischief in the girl's eyes. Before she could say anything she could hear her brother whimpering.

"Baa-chan… its hurts."

"Naruto what's wrong!? Tell me what's wrong?"

"THIS!! Frrrrrrrrppppppppppppppp**FWHAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" **

**(If you want the full effect of this joke, put your hand on your mouth and blow like there's no tomorrow! DMYGO!!)**

An obnoxious stench unlike any other was heard and smelled erupting from one Naruto Uzumaki's bowels. Those who were with in mere inches of the boy were hit with a wave of an unbelievable scent that was so foul and hideous in volume, the entire room ran and cleared out as the young blonde laughed his ass off. Tsunade felt like she was going to hurl, Kiba beat her to the punch, Shino's bugs started dyeing on the spot, Ino vaulted as she coughed uncontrollably. Shikamaru was laughing and gagging which isn't a good combination, Choji was well let's just say he was laughing like hell and decided to let one rip too.

In all the confusion and loud coughing, Naruto made out with Sasuke and Sakura in hand with a hysterical Narukina and green-faced Hinata who laughed and gagged running after him. Their group made there way deep into the forest away from a feuding and ranting Tsunade who if she found out that Naruto had accomplices would strangle and beat into a bloody pulp.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside a lush green area of the forest Naruto dropped Sasuke and Sakura onto the floor as he jumped up to a higher perch. Narukina and Hinata landed next to the coughing teens when Narukina could be heard laughing. Hinata tried to shake off the effects from Naruto's "gas attack jutsu".

"_Damn!!_ What hell did you eat Naruto!" Letting out a few chuckles himself. As a guy he couldn't help but coax the blondes ego a bit.

"Naruto! If I didn't fill like I was going to throw up I would strangle you!" Sakura was on her hands and knees as she tried regain her senses.

"Hahaha! Good one little bro!" Narukina was coughing surprised by the boys prank skills.

"_Oh boy, I definitely to look out for this in the future" _Hinata blushed as she realized the implications of her thoughts.

"HAHAHA! You guys should have seen your faces!" The young blonde held his sides from laughing so much.

After a few more curses and swearing, the mood dropped as the group of teens turned towards a frowning Naruto. He was sitting atop a log just five feet above the others as a concerned sister sat next to her brother. Holding him close the boy leaned in deeply into her as she began to pat his head. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke had never seen this side of Naruto, a helpless and lonely shell of him self replaced there once seemingly invincible and determined version of the blonde. As he breathed slowly trying his damndest not to break out crying, he sat up and took his sisters hand. Who patted it lovingly; Hinata made her way to Naruto as well and jumped up to sit by his side. Taking his other hand, the young blonde took a deep gulp as he tried to clear the lump in his throat. His sister however spoke for him.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. These were the names of our parents. Our mother was a tomboyish woman who fell madly for my father, though she would never admit it aloud. Our father was a genius when it came to jutsu formulas and development. But was an airhead when it came to matters of the heart and stubborn as an ox." Immediately she could see Naruto's friends smiling slightly at the implications. "Our mother was a ninja from whirlpool country. She was raised in a small village and practiced ninjutsu like crazy. She was incredibly funny and used to pull pranks all the time when she was bored. From tagging the monuments to raiding clothing stores, she was known to even give the slip to some of the Anbu in her day. The Sandaime would always frown when she was brought into the office, which is one of the reasons why he had so many wrinkles on his face." Laughing gently to herself.

"Heh, sounds like Naruto to a T." Sasuke just leaned against a tree as she closed his eyes remembering the past.

"Yeah but I was only able to avoid teachers and stuff." Rubbing his head as he recalled the events.

"Don't worry bro, I did it too." Giving him a sly grin.

"What!?" A look of surprise was clearly painted on his face.

"Before you guys go and decide to plan your next prank, lets get back to the history report. What was it like to have the Yondaime as your father?" Sakura was curious to know the details of her friends past now more then ever.

"Well there isn't much to say, but that reminds me, is that why you were treated so badly Naruto?" He was going to tell her now even if she had to beat out of him.

Naruto stared at his sister with a look of surprise and horror. He knew it was time to tell his friends the truth. He had wanted so badly to avoid this situation at all costs until it was necessary to tell them. Gritting his teeth, he finally began.

"Well I guess there's no putting it off. Guys, I have a secret to tell all of you, and Sasuke knows of it somewhat. You saw it at the valley of the end." Sasuke's eyes widened as he recalled the event. "But I told Kina-Nee chan about it this morning. But there is a lot more to it then you know. You guys remember when the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago right?" Getting a strange nod from his friends. "Well you guys remember how there were rumors going around about how the Kyuubi was immortal and stuff, and how it couldn't be killed by anything right?" Naruto got another nod from his friends. "Well its true, the Kyuubi can't be killed, not like that. So, my dad had to find another way." Naruto took a moment to gather him self as he shook out the cobwebs. "You guys remember hearing about how Gaara was a vessel, a container for Shukaku right."

"Yeah, there were reports on how he was sealed with Shukaku as a fetus while he was still inside the womb. Are you saying that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in a human?" Her voice expressed shock and concern. But it quickly dawned on her and soon her eyes widened in horror. "Naruto…"

"Yeah Sakura, he sealed the demon in another human, because he was too strong to seal in an object like a vase or something like that. And he couldn't even seal it in a grown up because the persons body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the Kyuubi's chakra. So, he had to seal it… in a new born." Long pause. "Me." He tightly closed his eyes in anticipation of rejection.

The area grew quite as everything fell into place. The youths all looked at the young blonde in a new light. Instead of filling the glares of hatred he received from the villagers, he felt himself being embraced from the three women, and a hand on his shoulder by his best friend who shot up and knelt behind him. His eyes shot open as he stared at a ball of pink hair pressed against his chest with arms wrapped tightly around his core. Hinata held tightly unto his arm as she gave him a reassuring kiss on his cheek. Narukina did the same as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Looking up at Sasuke who was kneeling right behind him, he could see no hate or anger in his or any of there eyes, which filled the boy with so much relief. Letting out a deep sigh, they stayed in that moment for what seemed like hours to him. Hours that Naruto wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"_**NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"**_

"Baa-Chan... Ehehehehe..." _'Gulp!' _

Later that day Naruto and friends found themselves at Ichiraku's ramen shop each helping themselves to a much needed lunch break. Naruto was smiling through his toothless grin and swelled up eye that Hinata was nursing as best as she could. Tsunade after having regained her composure treated the boy after her pummeling him and made sure to repair only the fractures to his skull. Hinata did her best to help with the swelling, which was thankfully finally going down. As they eat Narukina sat back to watch the villagers and to her surprise and disgust they would frown or stare evilly at her Otouto. After a few minutes of this her anger began to build until she felt a hand on her own. Looking back at the table she could see it was Sasuke holding her hand.

Whispering in a hushed tone. "He would rather sit and enjoy eating with friends and family then breaking up fights."

Her face showed annoyance and anger as she tried her best to ignore the glares and grunts of disapproval. All the while Naruto laughed and smiled chatting about what had been happening with him and Jiraiya the past couple of years. Apparently Konohamaru and his team have been picking up where Naruto had left off and had been keeping Konoha busy while he was away. But news of Gaara's encounter with the Akatsuki was news to everyone there though. However that's when Narukina entered the conversation once more.

"Oh that red head guy with love on his forehead? Yeah I helped him out. That Deidara guy was nothing but a punk."

"Wait! You saved Gaara!?" Naruto as well as everyone else just looked at her with surprise.

"Yup. I told that red haired kid not to release my name to any one because I wanted to stay hidden. I was still debating on whether or not to return to the village back then. That puppet master was a problem though. I couldn't quite beat him when Deidara and he teamed up. But by then Gaara had recuperated enough to help me push them back with the help of his men."

"Wow Nee-Chan! You must really be strong then huh?" Naruto's eyes beamed through his sore face which Hinata was still nursing.

"Well Nara-kun, I have mastered a few high level jutsu's over the years." She knew her brother enough these past few days that he would be impressed.

"Ha! I bet you can't do this one!"

Naruto in his excitement jumped out of his seat to stand in front of his friends and sister. Bringing up his right palm he began concentrating his chakra to form the infamous rasengan. The energy he was pouring into it was causing loose napkins and such to lift up and blow away; all the while leaving those who hadn't seen the technique yet to gaze in awe.

'_You've already shown me that move kiddo…' _Narukina thought to herself.

"Wait a second that technique was created by the Yondaime you're… Humph! Muffle!"

No one knew why but Naruto had jumped over and covered Shikamara's mouth before he could finish, all the while his rasengan disappeared.

"Not so loud!" Naruto whispered as he saw several onlookers walking by staring suspiciously at the boy.

"What the hell are you doing to Shikamaru?" Ino was baffled at the blonde's actions.

"What he's doing is he doesn't want people to know our little secret." Narukina filled in.

"Huh? Oh! But why would you want to hide the fact you two are you know, related?" Sakura asked nonchalantly. She was curious as to why they wouldn't want the village to know.

"Because Sakura, none of the villagers would believe it, even if I wanted them too. They would think I brainwashed Baa-Chan or something. It's just not worth the hassle."

Naruto sat back down in his seat as Hinata tried to console him. His friends just scratched their heads as they tried to contemplate it all. A few of them were in thought and figured that if people knew of his lineage that they would respect him for it and no longer disrespect him any more. But for those who now knew his secret they understood perfectly well. All except for Narukina who wanted nothing more then to beat each and every villager who sent a death glare towards her Otouto. But the real reason Naruto kept to himself.

"Well as much as we would like to sit and reminisce Shikamaru, Choji and I need to get back to work. We need to meet up with Asuma sensei for our next mission. So let's get going guys!" Ino stands boasting her authority over the other two young men.

"Awe man, this is such a drag." Sulking as usual Shikamaru stands up running his hands through his hair.

"But I haven't even had my barbeque pork yet?" Whining as usual, Choji is reluctantly dragged to his feet by the blonde Yamanaka girl and is carted away.

"Well I'll see you later then!" Naruto waved goodbye when he saw Shikamaru turn to face him.

"Sure, just stay out of trouble ok Naruto?" The lazy chunin just waved back as he took his leave.

"Rubbing his nose. "Sure no problem!" Laughing gleefully.

As team Ino-Shika-Cho made there leave. Kiba and Shino made off as well and followed suit leaving Hinata Sasuke Sakura and Narukina all sitting enjoying their meals. Naruto went to sit back down with his sister and girlfriend when Sakura looked at her watch.

"Hey guys we should hurry to the Hokage's office right away, Tsunade said that she wanted us to meet up and get together later."

"I should get going too." The timid Heiress reluctantly left the warmth of her boyfriend as she stood ready t leave. "My father wanted me to go over some paperwork with him this afternoon."

Looking over at Hinata. "Oh. Is it training for when you become clan head?"

"I guess… Naruto are you going to be all right?" Asked a concern Hinata.

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry Hina-Chan. I'll be fine now. This morning was just a little rougher than usual. Don't worry ok?" Trying to reassure the heiress, Naruto scolded himself for being so weak.

"I always worry about you Naruto." Her sad pupil less eyes showed utter love and devotion.

"Ok, but no too much ok? After we're done at Baa-Chan's, I'd like to see you again tonight. Will that be alright?"

"Of course!" Smiling happily.

The beautiful heiress gave a gleeful yelp of excitement as she hugged her boyfriend tightly and lovingly. This however made Naruto blush feverishly as he could tell what she had been hiding under that jacket of hers. This went unnoticed by Hinata as she captured Naruto's lips briefly before taking off to the Hyuga compound. As Naruto stood there he was temporarily dazed when Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Hey dobe. Hurry and sit down, you're making Ayame blush." He spoke in a nonchalant manner.

Naruto could only stare in confusion as he looked at the beet red hostess, as well as a flushed Haruno and Uzumaki. It was then when he shifted that he sat down realizing his predicament.

"Uh can I get some cold water?" Naruto asked in a humble voice.

"Of c-course!" The young girl ran immediately to the back.

"Better make it a pitcher Ayame!" Narukina turned away knowing full well that she was adding fuel to the fire.

The young blonde hung his head in embarrassment while Sasuke let out a grunt while smirking at his friend's misfortune. Sakura was struggling with herself not to think of the moment but she just couldn't help herself as the blush refused to go away.

* * *

Sometime later that afternoon, team 7 was seen walking into Hokage tower when they came across Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, they were met with a disgruntled Shizune who was rubbing her temples.

"Welcome everyone. Lady Tsunade will see you now." Shizune answered.

"HEY BAA-CHAN!" Yelled the Uzumaki twins.

Startled by their booming voices, Tsunade spilt ink all over her paperwork, which set her off yet once again. "Damn it! I SPENT THREE HOURS FILLING OUT THAT PAPER WORK!! What do you guys want?"

"But Baa-Chan! You called us here." Narukina had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh right come in. Is everyone here?" Tsunade was trying her hardest to act civil.

"Heh." Sasuke answered in his usual demeanor.

"Yes Sensei, we're all here." Sakura answered who was very weary of her teacher's mood.

"Good. All right then, as all of you are aware, most of your old friends are either chunin or higher. That means Naruto, Sasuke, and Narukina who is now a gennin, are the only ones who aren't. Which leads me to a reforming of you old team. Normally teams would consist of a four-man cell. However, in light of certain events I believe I can tweak a few things here and there as to assign you a more qualified teacher to handle this situation." _'Besides if I try to separate these two now I'll never hear the end of it.'_ This also ran through the mind of Tsunade as she made her decision. "Normally a Jonin instructor would do but due to some unforeseen circumstances, team seven will now have a new instructor."

"Whoa! Wait a second! You mean Kakashi sensei won't be our teacher anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Tsunade answered

"WHAT!!" Came a shrieking voice.

To everyone's shock a distraught Kakashi burst his head into the window startling everyone. Running up to the table the silver haired Jonin slammed one of his copies of Ichi Ichi paradise on the table as his eye flamed in anger!

"Why am I not to be the instructor of team 7? I know I've been busy the last couple of years but aren't I still qualified to be their instructor!? Hmmm!!" Kakashi didn't know it at eh time but he was nerve away from getting a chakra infused fist fight to the face.

A vein of annoyance irked it's way to the Hokage's brow. "Technically you are. However there are enough hormones raging on the team as it is and adding yours to the mix will simply not due. Now would you so kindly GET THE HELL OFF MY DESK!!"

The instructor looked down to see that he was indeed kneeling hunched over on the Hokage's desk perching himself there as if he owned the room. Apologizing sympathetically, he made himself scarce as he hid at the back of the room. To his surprise, Narukina flashed him an oddly sensuous smirk that turned the Jonin a gentle red. This earned Kakashi a death glare from Naruto who happened to catch the entire exchange of flirtatious exchanges. Narukina just giggled cutely which caused the Jonin to melt even more.

"As I was saying. You will need a new instructor, and I happen to have one in mind. However, you must be aware of his teaching methods. They are quite different from most but it's the only way to keep a leash on the…" CRASH!! The door flings open wildly.

Interrupted for the third time that day Tsunade was livid as a green clad instructor came barging in with pupil and students in tow.

"Say no more lady Tsunade I Might Gai, have arrived for my new crop of pupils."

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A TEAM!!" Nearly everyone in the room shouted at the green spandex clad instructor.

"But… but Gai Sensei what about your vow to train me?" His eyes were tearing at the thought of being pushed aside.

"Sorry Lee but when it's comes to my dear Kina-Chan, your shit out of luck!" Flashing his patented Gai smile.

Everyone other then an instructor and or Hokage vaulted at the blatant diss at the ever-faithful Rock Lee. However, his eyes lit up once more as he raised his fist.

"Gai Sensei! I understand now that the youthful power of love has taken control of your senses, and filled you with the much-needed desire to be wanted by the opposite sex and therefore I forgive you." Lee was… **(Hell I don't even understand Lee… Dmygo!!)**

"Right on Lee, how true you are in your presumption of my fillings and thus I want you to run two hundred laps on your hands around Konoha. Go!" His demeanor was still as fiery as ever.

"I also understand that your attempts to get rid of me are also your way of getting me to leave you so you can woo the women of your affection." Lee answered back.

"Right again Lee! Now make it three hundred laps and two hundred squats!" Gai said as cool as ever.

"How bout you both go take laps because you're not the instructor either!!" Yelled Tsunade.

Gai looked as crushed as fresh ice cubes at the not so surprising revelation. In fact, all the kids as well as Kakashi and Narukina let out a sigh of relief. Narukina just laughed as she stuck out her tongue in a cute cat like manner that caught Might Gai's attention. Letting loose one of his patented Gai smiles he was back in the game as all the girls in the room let out a concerned sigh. Just as a Tsunade was about to speak, another knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Her patience was on a very thin thread when she allowed them in.

"Where's Anbu when you need them?"

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

"Enter already! I haven't got all day!" The woman was about to lose it with all of the interruptions.

No sooner as she said it three young genin with their chunin instructor walked in. Naruto erupted into a fit of joyous laughter.

"HEY!! Konohamaru!" Naruto waved at the young man.

"HEY BOSS!! I heard you were back!" Konohamaru had an obnoxious grin plastered on his face.

"Moegi! Udon! It's been a long time!" Naruto did not forget the other two.

"Hey Naruto!" Udon said with utter confidence.

"Wow, hey… boss… _"Blush"_

This reaction went unnoticed only to the oblivious blonde, however nearly other ninja in the office caught it almost immediately. Narukina just watched as her brother interacted with his old friends. Smiling happily she was taken back by the abrupt hello.

"Wow boss. Your sexy jutsu is awesome! She's really cute!" Konohamaru snickered to himself.

"_WHACK!"_ "That's my sister you numb skull!!" Naruto yelled defensively.

"Owwowowowowowowowowowowowow!!" The boy knelt over holding his head.

"Sexy what?" Narukina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all Nee-Chan! He's just being a knucklehead, that's all." The nervousness did not go unnoticed by anyone there.

Before Narukina could question him further, she was met with an abrupt nervous chatter from an old face.

"Hey Narukina! I heard you were back! It's great to see you again." _'Just play it cool! Play it cool.' _Iruka kept playing it through his head.

"Iruka?" Her memory working overtime. "Oh my gosh! IRUKA-KUN!" Finally recognizing him through his scar. "It's great to see you after all these years! How are you doing?" She slowly made her way up to him as she gently hugged him.

'_Whoa she's actually hugging me!!'_ Iruka recovered quickly. "Well, I've been doing well. I am working as a teacher at the academy now. Those little rascals over there are in my squad."

"Wow, I guess everything is working out for you. So do you have a girlfriend yet?" Narukina asked out of curiousity.

In a Hinata like manner, Iruka turned a beat red. Kakashi and Gai's eyes gleamed with a hint of jealously as they looked over the man with killer intent. After a few moments of mindless chatter, Tsunade motions to Shizune who nods and quickly dodges her way out of the room. As she leaves Tsunade gathers everyone's attention by clearing her voice, the chatter soon dies down when Tsunade finally speaks.

"As all of you now know by now by either being nosey or by barging in unannounced, Team sevens captain is changing. Instead of Kakashi due to the addition of a new member, I am now selecting a new and appropriate replacement."

"Lady Tsunade please, with my own personal fillings aside, I am still capable of being in charge of this team." Regaining his cool attitude.

"Nice try, but don't think I haven't heard of last nights shenanigans." She immediately saw the gloom look on all three of the instructor's faces, which didn't go unnoticed by the Kunoichi in the room either. "But I have already made the choice and that's final. You are still a part of the squad Kakashi but for now, you're just not the squad captain; all right?"

"Hai Lady Hokage."

A sense of relief hit the Jonin, however this meant he no longer had say so in when he got to squad meetings. Which meant he would have to show up on time from now on, or until he was in command again. At any case, this caused a sigh of relief nonetheless. As he reached for his book, he then noticed that he no longer had it on him. Looking around franticly he felt a presence by his side and soon heard a voice in his ear.

"Not in front of the kids Kakashi-kun." Narukina said stretching the suffix in a sexy tone that would send chills down your spine straight to your groin kind of way.

"Ohhh yeeeaaaaahhhh……" He said in a goofy I'm yours any time any day kind of tone. All the while his body turned to mush with drooping shoulders.

Narukina only giggled as she slid the perverted material into her fanny pack. Gai was immediately jealous as he stared with wide eyes and an agape mouth. Flashing him a flirty grin Gai was too turned to mush. Iruka was getting steamed from the lack of attention until Narukina walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. This satisfied the chunin instructor as well and soon order in the room was restored. Naruto made mental notes to later prank the three newly dubbed horn dogs in the most painful and horrific way possible.

"There you go Baa-Chan." Said Narukina as she leaned against the wall. Her ensemble did not go unnoticed as it was a low cut Kimono showing off plenty of leg and eye candy. Showing hints of mesh wire underneath.

'_That's my girl.'_ Tsunade thought to herself. "Any way team seven I need you to go and meet you're your new team captain. Shizune will be waiting for you downstairs to introduce him. Team Gai, you're next mission is an escort mission in rice country, head down stairs and gather your information at the front desk. Iruka I will deal with you and your team in a little bit. For now, everyone is dismissed."

(Unison) "HAI!"

"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"

With a display of strength, Tsunade crashed through her desk as paperwork flew up everywhere. Immediately everyone filed out of the room faster then they had piled in.

* * *

As team Gai and Team seven went their separate ways, Kakashi saw this as a perfect chance to make the moves on Narukina when he noticed that the siblings were together with Sakura chatting up a storm.

"Sigh" That boy has more luck then anyone I have ever met." Making a deep sigh at the sight.

"Tell me about it. I get back and it turns out the dobe has two girls friends." Sasuke made himself known by sighing as well.

"Huh? When did this happen? Who are they?" A perverted look of curiosity twinkled in his eye.

"One of them is standing right in front of us, and the other is Hinata Hyuga."

"Sakura and Hinata? Wow, who would have thought that she would finally return his affections. Good thing the clan resuscitation laws are in effect." Walking behind the group with his hand in his pockets.

"There's only one girl I want. But it looks like that's out of the question now." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Kakashi didn't know why but by the tone in Sasuke's voice worried him. Just as he was about to console him they finally saw Shizune dragging a silver haired man from his womanizing which clearly left him upset. Complaining about his research being ruined he never noticed the group standing before them.

"Here! You're new team Master Jiraiya." Shizune answered.

"How many times have I told you guys? I refuse to take on any more teams." Jiraiya complained.

"But Jiraiya Sensei! I thought you wanted to teach me! That's what you told my dad and me all those years ago!" Narukina pouted slightly.

"Huh? Squirt! So you're the one I'll be teaching, and Naruto and his friends as well huh?" His attitude did a 180 quickly.

"That's correct Lord Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade felt it would be best that an objective teacher should be in charge of the new team seven." Kakashi swallowed his pride as he literally handed over the reigns to Jiraiya.

"I don't blame her. And don't worry Kakashi. It's only this way because it's still on record that I wished to take on the team that the squirt ended up on. It was a promise I made to her old man."

"Oh. Well I have some things to take care of so I'll see you guys later." Kakashi bowed respectfully.

With that Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. As they all stood there Jiraiya noticed the change in Naruto's mood at the mention of his father.

"Well I thought I was going to get off the hook but it looks like they dragged me in again. Well it looks like you're under my wing again huh brat." Jiraiya smiled happily.

"What ever as long as you go easy on your research we'll be fine." Naruto answered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Research?" The pink haired Kunoichi's eye twitched as she began to draw out her gloves.

"Uh don't worry kiddo! My research will not interfere with your training." Jiraiya was already looking for a door to make a run for it.

"Yeah he'll leave you to do the training on you're own half the time so he can go and womanize." Naruto shot back as he huffed at his past memories.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Stareing murderously at the blonde, Jiraiya was already beginning to regret ever agreeing to this.

"Naruto, I'm sure the old man here wouldn't leave us out to dry like that." Narukina attempted to defend Jiraiya.

* * *

Several hours later at the memorial training grounds.

"UGH!! That PERVERT!! He's off watching girls at the waterfall again isn't he?" Narukina yelled in annoyance.

"I told ya so. Hey Sakura you've gotten really strong haven't you!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Well I did study under lady Tsunade while you were gone. And you Sasuke, you're not too bad yourself." Sakura answered back.

"Heh." _'You haven't seen anything yet.'_

The three teammates began to spar intensely. Narukina sat back and watched at the exchange of kunai and taijutsu from the three and was quite impressed. Sasuke and Naruto fought head to head as they tested the others strength. Normally they would be moving at insane speeds but they had acquired training weights from Jiraiya. Each picked out their preferred weights and reequipped themselves with supplies. Sasuke was impressed with Naruto's performance. All and all he was loading around nearly one hundred and fifty extra pounds, but was moving around effortlessly. The same for Naruto could be said as he noticed the Uchiha was sporting around eighty pound leg weights. Sakura was using the basic set that consisted of a fifty pound vest two five pound wrist bands, and fifteen pound leg weights.

As the two old rivals exchanged another series of kicks Sakura surprised them all by smashing the ground into rubble. Narukina was forced to abandon her perch as jumped up and over to a safe clearing. Naruto had landed next to her, with blank pupil less eyes. Sasuke was astonished by her strength as he hid up in the treetops. Dusting her hands off Sakura only smiled as she charged towards Naruto who was only able to dodge her punch at the last minute. Side stepping her punch he was caught off guard with a knee to his stomach, which was chakra reinforced. The blow sent him flying a few yards as he tried to get his wind back.

Sakura was on a mission as she began to spar with Narukina. The excited blonde was more then happy to exchange blows. Soon the two were in a taijutsu trade as they threw kick after kick and punch for punch. Not using chakra to reinforce her blows the two lasted a few good minutes until Naruto and several clones came to join in. The girls gave a slight nod as they teamed up against the blonde. As they readied to face off against the blonde they heard the whizzing blur of shuriken coming their way. Using the replacement jutsu they traded places with two shadow clones. As they went up in smoke Naruto was staring down the barrel of two kunoichi raged fists. Standing his ground Naruto smirked as he grabbed both girls' fists. A dust cloud picked up as the shockwave from the kunoichi's fists connected. Sakura was horrified thinking that she could have broken Naruto's arm in the exchanged. Narukina was shocked as well until Naruto looked up and smirked devilishly. Pulling them forward he sent them into cartwheels as they tried to regain their balance.

As they got some distance, they regained their composure only to see a silver gleam of light swiping at their heads. Ducking to avoid little bits of pink and blonde strands of hair flooded the air as they saw Sasuke showing little to no emotion as he redrew his sword. Both girls growled as they began trying to land hits on the Uchiha. Without even using his Sharingan Sasuke was able to dodge, weave and parry there attacks; several minutes later Sakura was worn out, not being used to her training weights. Narukina however was fine as she looked up adjusting her vest and leg weights. With a smirk only an Uzumaki could make, she bit her thumb and flashed through a set of hand seals.

"SUMMONINNG JUTSU!!"

A cloud of smoke and debris filled the area. A shadowy figure began to appear as a low growl was heard in the training ground.

"Ok boys it's time to meet my pet."_ "Byakko - White tiger of the west!"_ Let's play shall we?"

* * *

**Well like I said I'm getting closer. Soon it will be all new chapters. And the next new one will have a poll But thats later. Well take it easy. PEace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh boy am I in trouble. Sorry for the way late update but I have been really struggling with a lot of ideas and nothing seemed to work. But finally I have a working storyline and I really like its direction. Just so you know I will be replacing all of the chapters and update them from the style I started with to well normal style like everyone elses. I will implement it when I get the chance and be replacing the chapters hopefully all at once. If not then every chance I get on the internet. Well thank you all you loyal readers and I hope this does justice. I will try to make next chapter longer. PEace!**

**Move out! Team 7's First Mission!**

"Awe man… the women here in Konoha sure know how to stay in shape!" Jiraiya commented with perverted glee. "This is so awesome! Like I always say, I sure like'em feisty! Oh yeah tackle her sweetie! Play rough! Splash her splash her!" The perverted sannin continued his perverted rant as he continued to watch from afar.

Moments later an explosion was heard through out Konoha. The shockwave was massive as it blew black several onlookers and debris. This caught the perverted Sanin's attention quickly as two women were blown over and in his direction. Standing up and bracing himself, he caught both girls but the force of their arrival launched them through the springs wooden pillars causing it to crash down all around them. The women in the spring cried out as they raced out of the water covering all sensitive areas. Soon the white haired man came rushing back to the surface. This caught many of the women's attention as they all readied their Kunai and shuriken in anticipation. But as he was getting ready to get the hell out of there two heads one blonde and one Pink popped up looking very steamed. Marching out of the hot springs both Kunoichi raced off back to the training field to continue fighting. Jiraiya was in awe as he got up. Racing after them, he cursed himself for not taking a better look. However, something told him this was going to be more interesting.

Ten minutes later both Kunoichi had returned to see that Narukina's tiger summons had kept the boys busy. Sasuke was dodging left and right to avoid being turned into a shish-ca-bob. Naruto himself was dealing with a mob of cubs that had him pinned and began licking him to death. He was bawling over in a fit of laughter. Sakura and Narukina couldn't help but awe as they both found it cute.

"Just what in the hell is going on here? I leave you guys alone to train and this is what I find you guys doing, screwing around?" Jiraiya was livid as he watched everything take place.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! HelP! Help purvey sage! Its… it's too much!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The poor blond was in tears at the cub's relentless attacks.

"Yeah speak for yourself! Your not the one who's about to be mangled!" He continued to dodge left and right as the beast continued to attack relentlessly.

'_Sigh' _"Squirt, can you get rid of the summons. I think they've had enough."

"Awe but it was just getting good!" Looking at her sensei she pouted as the legendary sannin gave her a stern look. "Oh alright return everybody!"

In moments, the entire lot of summons had disappeared. Naruto was gasping for air, and Sasuke sweating bullets, as he was moments away from having his goods bitten off. Falling to the floor, he sees Sakura running towards him.

'_Humph. Just as I thought.'_ Sasuke only grinned as he waited to be tended too until he saw a blur of pink rush past him and straight towards… _**SCREACH!!**_ _'Naruto!! SHES RUNNING TO NARUTO!!'_ His face said it all as he sent an annoyed death glare towards the blonde who could fill the killer intent in the air.

Sakura tended to Naruto's scratches and in a minute he was up, and walking around like nothing had happened. Afterwards she slowly made her way to Sasuke who was pouting in a very Naruto like manner. Sakura had to bite her lip, as she wanted so badly to laugh at the sight. Quickly going through some ointments she took her time in healing him. Sasuke could tell something was up but for the life of him, he couldn't quite figure it out. And god forbids if the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn't figure something out. As she dressed his cuts and healed the most noticeable scars Sakura gave him the ok. Helping him to his feet, she could fill his eyes wandering over her. She had to fight every urge to blush madly in front of him. Instead, she opted to bonk him on the head.

"OWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He rubbed the sore on his head viciously.

"For staring you pervert." Sakura smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him in a very cute manner as she scurried back to Naruto's side. Unfortunately, for Naruto, the killer intent had returned which sent shivers up and down his spine. Narukina watched the exchange and only snickered as they all made there way over the still ranting sannin who was going on about ruined research.

It wasn't until they had finally calmed Jiraiya down that they were able to get back to actual training. Sakura and Narukina were off helping each other with their chakra control, while Naruto and Sasuke were learning different techniques for their respective final attacks. Sasuke thinking he was being sly tried copying the Rasengan, but found it to be more difficult then he thought.

"What do you think your doing Sasuke?" The still young minded Uchiha just grunted as he tried to walk away. Jiraiya just sighed as he waved him to come back to further explain himself.

"Come here let's talk in private ok? Naruto keep up with your exercises and please work on mastering that jutsu with one hand already!"

Naruto just shot the perverted Sannin a glare as he watched his comrade and teacher walk off into the woods.

"To be honest there really isn't a way to merge both techniques. The Chidori is raw uncontrolled chakra. To merge it with the controlled aspects and qualities of the Rasengan take intense focus. Kakashi tried it once but nearly killed himself in the process. In all honesty a _"Chidorigan"_ just isn't physically possible for you."

"Who said anything about making a Chidorigan?" Sasuke was back to being an ass as he opted to leave. "Just leave me alone old man."

_'Sigh'_ "Kids these days are just too impatient." Jiraiya rubbed his eyes as he contemplated his next decision hoping that it was wise to do so. "If you want I can teach you the steps to creating your own variation of the Rasengan. However you would have to learn it the same way Naruto did, but believe me it will take a lot of control and lots of chakra, something I think you can manage in time."

"Right." Being as skeptical as he was Sasuke had to ask any way. "So what's the catch?"

The sannin grinned as he realized he had him hooked. "Clever, the only thing I will hold you to is that you can not go after your brother until I say you can. Right now, your Chakra is completely unbalanced; in fact, you can only hope to beat a chunin level ninja. Only until you can beat me will I let you go after him. But remember, I have had my fair share of encounters with the Sharingan so don't think you can pull anything funny."

Sasuke was now even more skeptical then before. It wasn't until Sasuke contemplated using a forbidden jutsu, that thanks to two very annoying individuals in the village; that he opted against it.

'_I can't believe that I even considered it. Damn Naruto and that stupid technique…'_ "So what do I have to do?"

Jiraiya just smiled as he lured him in further._ 'Good… hopefully this will give him time to interact with his old comrades again. He needs there support now more then ever.'_ All righty then, but first I have to run this by Naruto, there is no doubt that he's going to be pissey that I am teaching it to you. Ahh whatever, I'll make the necessary preparations. For now go and practice your meditation.

With no objections, Sasuke went off to train as instructed by the legendary Sannin. As Jiraiya made his way back to Naruto who was already meditating, none other then the copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake, confronted him.

"Lord Jiraiya, do you think it is wise to teach Sasuke such a powerful technique, he just may run off again." Asked the concerned Jonin.

"I understand your concern Kakashi but there is a new factor that you must have noticed by now that is drawing him back to the village." The Sannin said with a devilish smile.

"Hmm? And what exactly would that be lord Jiraiya?" The clueless ninja asked in a non-chalant tone.

"Hehehe!! I can't believe that you of all people have failed to recognize it, especially being a fan of my beloved Ichi Ichi paradise series. To put it simply Kakashi, there is a girl. And she may just be the only one next to Naruto who can convince him to stay this time." The jonin instructor only looked awed and baffled at the revelation.

After Jiraiya left him to his thoughts Kakashi only sighed knowing all too well that it could very well back fire on them. Nevertheless, he decided to put his faith in the legendary Sannin.

"YO! NARUTO! Come here for a second!" The blonde youth got up from his meditation. As sensei and student walked off Kakashi could be seen reading his classic novel. Moments later...

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TEACHING HIM THE RASENGAN!!"**_ The copycat Nin just giggled to himself as he continued to finish reading his favorite novel.

One week later...

* * *

It was early the next morning with the wind blowing gently through out the quiet household. Sleeping soundly was a bandaged blonde as he slowly awoke to the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon. Rising from his bed the youth stretched tiredly as he recalled the earlier day. The training regiment was arduous and daunting but still with the aid of the Kyuubi, he was able to recover much faster then his friends. It was probably the only thing he was greatful about having the Kyuubi inside him. Springing from bed, Naruto quickly threw on his frog pajamas and made his way downstairs. In the kitchen, Naruto found Narukina, making a wide variety of food from eggs, to bacon. Pancakes, sausages, rice and other nutritional meals.

"You bought take out again didn't you?" All Narukina could do was sigh as she threw out the take out boxes piling up in the corner by there trash can. As the siblings flew through there food they both sat back and patted there stomachs happily.

"So where did the teme run off to today?" Narukina only shook her head at Naruto's nickname for Sasuke. "He left to train his Rasengan variation." Naruto could only sigh in defeat as he tried to figure out why Jiraiya would teach it to him so openly, while he had to go through hell and back for the perverted sannin to teach him the move. Taking a big gulp of his milk Naruto got up and waved to his sister.

"Hey Kina Nee-Chan! I'm going to Baa-Chan's office to see if she'll give us a mission any time soon!" Narukina sat up and slammed her glass of milk on the table. "Hold up Naruto, I'm going too. I want to see how this works any way!" The two siblings nodded as they both ran upstairs to their separate rooms to get ready. Narukina made sure to lock her door from time to time because of Naruto's blatant outbursts. A few days ago she took too long getting ready for there morning training and the bustling blonde burst through the door while she was putting on her top. Granted he didn't see anything the two couldn't stand to look each other in the eye the rest of the day.

As she slid off her tank top her, curvaceous frame gently flowed through her subtle movements. Easing her clothes on she began to fill the sore aches and pains creep over her body. Looking herself in the mirror, Narukina had on an orange and black variation of Tenten's current kimono dress. With slits riding all the way up to her hips, she had full thigh length black spandex shorts that showed her toned and lengthy legs. Throwing a pair of shinobi boots on, she twirled, as she grew accustomed to the grip they provided. Throwing her hair up in a ponytail, she let her bangs fall gracefully over her fore head. Staring at herself in the mirror, she could see the subtle red highlights bleeding through her blonde hair. Her mother's hair was finally winning the battle against the blonde die she wore to keep up her identity. Since her return to Konoha, all her friends and even Naruto thought it would look good it's natural color. With a bright smile, she slouched dramatically in defeat.

"I defiantly need a hair cut." With a sigh, she turned and ran to her dresser and threw on two elbow length sleeves and tightened them. From there, she sealed several kunai and shuriken in the formulas written on the inside of them. She also adjusted two hip pouches on her dress that also had seals that contained another variety of weapons. After tying up the loose ends, she unlocked her door to meet Naruto who was dressed in his black and orange jumpsuit. With a laugh at their matching attire both Uzumaki's ran down stairs and raced off to Tsunade's.

* * *

Back at Hokage tower...

"So do you think there ready?" Jiraiya leaned against the wall as he readied himself for the news. "According to the records that you provided yes. They are definitely ready for a C rank mission or higher. Normally I would send them on a lower D rank but we both know how much Naruto would complain. Not that Narukina would be any different." Jiraiya laughed aloud as he recalled an old memory. "Yup those two defiantly are there mother's kids. However, I see a lot of Minato in them as well. Narukina has a knack for formulas, while Naruto on the other hand has his variations of jutsu's that his mother was known for.

"Hehehe, in the end I guess it can't be helped." Tsunade giggled as she recalled the two parents of the Uzumaki children. "I just can't believe she's been alive all this time. At least Naruto has something going for him now." _'Not to mention that Hyuga girl Hinata. Please treat him right._' Tsunade finished her thoughts to herself in hopes that they would help the blonde find his well-deserved happiness.

The two Sannin sighed as they both stared out of the window of the Hokage office. As they basked in the warm memories of the past, a knock was heard on the door catching their attention. Jiraiya gave a curt nod as he left out of the office in search of his students.

* * *

Several blocks away…

"_Sigh"_ First Sasuke blows me off for training and now I can't even find Naruto and Narukina! Well, Shikamaru said it best. This is such a drag!" The pink haired Kunoichi continued to mope as she made her way towards Tsunade's office for her next medical assignment. Along the way, she had passed by a nearby shop that had a sale on clothing. In an instant, her giant forehead was pressed up against the window as she stared down the designer clothes and ninja gear it was accustomed too. With the past couple of day's worth of training she noticed it was wearing out her good gear. She had already finished off three pairs of gloves that where completely brand new and torn five shirts in areas that forced her to use genjutsu to hide. Looking at her wallet she let out a sad whimper. The contents were less then satisfactory as it was completely bone dry. With no missions at all to cover expenses, she had to spend the last of her money on her apartment and still she didn't know if the landlord was going to get it in time. She had been threatened with eviction on several occasions in the last week alone. With no missions to help fill up her bank account, she might be forced to move back in with her parents.

With her spirits beaten she was startled by a pair of arms looping in her own as she was carried off at speeds only possible by a ninja.

"Hey why so glum! We're going on our first mission together! Let's go!" Shouted the hyperactive blonde, and for once, it wasn't Naruto. "Yeah Baa-Chan gave us a B-rank mission to boot! Purvey sage is waiting for us!" Naruto had a huge grin plastered on his face as his face beamed with excitement.

Sakura wasn't even given a chance to speak. Because in a matter of moments they were off to Sakura's house, so the Kunoichi could pack. Fifteen minutes later they off again and in front of the south gates before noon. Waiting for them was Sasuke and Jiraiya who were both ready and waiting.

"What took you kids so long. Didn't you see the summon?" Sakura was still in a daze as she tried to figure out what was going on. Before she had a chance, the group heard a cry of joy when they all looked up at the sky. They all witnessed the same oddity; a messenger hawk was carrying off a young pink and orange frog. The young toad was laughing away as it waved to them from above.

_"WHAT!! Gamma Jr.! What the hell are you doing? You idiot!!" _Naruto called out to the youngling when Gamakichi who gotten to be the size of a Doberman hopped up behind Naruto.

"I'm sorry guys! I went to go find Sasuke and I let Gamma Jr. go after Pinky here." In seconds, Sakura was flipping out as she clung onto the nearest person as she laid eyes on the large toad that gave her a skeptical look when he returned his focus to Gamma Jr. As it turned out, she clung Naruto too tightly as if life and death was being weighed in the balance. With a blush, she slowly let go of the blonde who only stared at her with a look of dumbfounded ness. It was at that moment he was brought back to reality when they heard a loud "WHOOPS!"

Soon everyone but Sasuke had their eyes bugging out of their sockets as they saw Gamma Jr. free falling. Everyone started scattering around as the little toad fell helplessly from twenty feet in the air. As Gamma Jr. got closer and closer to becoming a tad pole pancake, Sakura after finishing her squealing fit instinctively reached up and caught the giggling bundle of joy. Looking down at him both Kunoichi and the toad stared at each other. Naruto fearing for the youngling's life scooted towards the girl.

"Sakura-Chan he's just a baby, I'll take him now if you want." Reaching for the frog, he was stopped by the pink haired Kunoichi. As both ninja and toad blinked feverishly, a couple of times they all heard Sakura squeal. However, it wasn't out fear. No, it was in fact out of delight.

"Ooooohhhhh! You're so adorable! Jiraiya sensei! Can I keep him please!?" A pair of pleading emerald eyes looked up innocently at the legendary Sannin who continued to blink in disbelief.

"Well I ah well you see Gamabunta is really protective of his..." Seeing that the girl wouldn't budge and that her pleading emerald eyes got even cuter, he caved. " Well I suppose so but if he returns to the summoning field there really isn't anything that I can do about it." Sakura leapt up with joy as she hugged the youngling. Sasuke as well as the others were surprised when Narukina looked up at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya sensei! Why didn't you let me sign the toad contract? You know I want too!" The pleading blonde bombarded Jiraiya again when he sighed in defeat.

"All right already. Once were on the road I'll let you sign it." Narukina was giddy with delight when Naruto just slumped his head in defeat. "I'll never understand girls." With a gleeful tone, Narukina walked up to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder. "And you know what bro, you never will. Hehehe!"

Sasuke who seemed to have the most level head was the first to ask.

"I thought a person was only allowed to make summon contracts with one set of summons at a time?" Jiraiya responded quickly to that. "Well that's usually the case but for some strange reason the squirt here can make pacts with almost any sort of summon she comes across." Narukina was continuing to play with Gamma Jr. not hearing him at all.

"Whatever." Sounding annoyed Sasuke grunted and left it at that. "So what's the mission finally?" Jiraiya looked over at the boy and smiled. "Well I'm glad you asked. This is very important mission; we are going to escort a bridge builder in waves to a newly developed ninja village with in the vicinity. The countries economic growth has skyrocketed in the past several years and now they can afford to support a village of their own."

"Wait that means we're going to protect Tazuna again? Yeah! That means we'll get to see Inari and Tsunami again!" Naruto erupted into a fit of excitement as Sakura and Sasuke just stared stunned.

Sakura raised her hand. "So that means its another escort mission right Jiraiya sensei." Jiraiya just stood up popping a few bones in he process. Stretching he answered Sakura. "Yeah I guess you can say that, you see he called upon team seven specifically due to the last mission you three had in wave and won't allow another team to escort him to the village. Besides this mission will not only strengthen their village but will open trade agreements and a possible alliance."

"So what is so great about the this village. What's it called?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Well in all honesty it has no real name yet, but it's currently being called the village hidden in the seven seas." Catching Narukina's attention, she looked up at Jiraiya. "Isn't that the village who is renowned for creating weapons that can nearly rival the legendary swords like the grass cutter?"

Sasuke looked at Narukina with great interest and soon his focus was on Jiraiya who had a grin a mile wide.

"What do you think the kusanagi was made from? In fact they even say Samehada was created from the waters in that region as well." Naruto heard Samehada and immediately grew concerned for Sasuke. "Well it really doesn't matter because those stories he's telling you guys are just stories. No one has seen or heard of these weapons." Jiraiya laughed his head off as he dragged Naruto into a headlock. "Well that is true. Still its quite interesting if you think about it huh? Well guys that's enough for now. Lets get going."

With a curt nod, team 7 gathers their things and heads out.

* * *

Just a few miles outside the border of Konoha a straggling and weary team 8, are seen being left in the dust by one eager and frustrated Heiress.

"Come on Kiba-kun! We need to get back to the village quickly!" Eagerness very apparent in her voice as she travels a top speed.

"Yeah right you just want to see Naruto again so you can have your way with him!" This earned him a death glare from a very annoyed Kunoichi who immediately struck the fear of Hyuga in him. "Damn I didn't think Hinata could be so scary!" He whispered to Akamaru who barked in the same tone.

It wasn't until Akamaru noticed something that Kiba looked off in the direction of the main road of the village. With a low growl, he spoke up knowing that with the new and improved Hinata she would probably castrate him if he didn't.

"Hey Hinata! We should get to the main road. Akamaru smells your lover boy is headed out!" With a sudden gasp, Hinata quickly used the base of a tree to change her direction without stopping, shocking her teammates who stopped to change directions.

"How in the hell did she do that?" Kiba asked aloud. "When Naruto is concerned that girl can do almost anything." Answered Shino who sped off after the already fading figure of Hinata. Akamaru Barked as he gave chase with a reeling Kiba who suppressed his already churning fillings."

* * *

Hokage tower...

"What!? What do you mean I can't go with Team 7! I'm there instructor for crying out loud!" Tsunade just sat back watching the rampaging Kakashi who was acting like a certain blonde ninja when he was shafted on missions. She could couldn't help but suppress a giggle as well as Shizune who was unaccustomed to this side of Kakashi.

"Geese Kakashi, your acting like they just cancelled the Ichi Ichi paradise series indefinitely." The awe struck Kakashi just stared at Shizune with a look of Horror and death. "Never, NEVER Joke about something like that!" Shizune sweat dropped yet again as the normally cool Jonin slipped further into the Uzumaki madness. Just as Tsunade was about to say something, another brash and scantily clad ninja dressed in green spandex arrived.

"Yosh! Lady Tsunade! Team Gai is ready for its next mission! We are ready and willing to go and support team 7 minus my eternal rival and help with the escort!" Tsunade's vein of annoyance was protruding fiercely as she contemplated whether she could spare killing two of her top Jonin. However there mission success rate was all that kept her from annhialting them fully.

"You going to help them? Please you would drive them all insane with your rants on flames of youth and passion and all of that other nonsense." Gai was taken back, never had he ever heard Kakashi talk badly about his ranting before and could only retaliate. "You... Kakashi, you and your cool hip ways. My flames youth of will kick your cool ass all over Konoha!" Kakashi was quick to respond. "Bring it green kitten of Konoha!"

This antic set Gai off as both jonin squared off into a headlock-wrestling match. Scrambling all over the floor Shizune tried to stop them with a ranting Tsunade in the background. Shizune was about to pull them apart but got pulled into the scuffle. However, the scuffle didn't last long when both Jonin realized that there was third foreign body. Softer, lean, lengthy, wearing a dress, smelling nice, and squishy. As the scuffle ended Gai and Kakashi found that a third beat red person was in between them.

Tsunade only blinked in disbelief as she saw her apprentice sandwiched between the two jonin with a look of embarrassment and excitement. She had four strong hands on various parts of her body with her right leg straddled over Kakashi's shoulder with his face buried in her assets and her right arm holding the back of his neck. With Gai, pinning her left arm with his right leg while her hand was bracing her self by clenching his ass cheek, with his face buried in her lower back and buried under her dress very near her nether regions.

All three gave a couple of test squeezes when they all took in their current situation and scrambled back to their feet. Each beat red noe of them were prepared from the next outburst.

"WOW I CAN SO USE THAT FOR MY NEXT SEXY TRANSFORMATION! I CAN"T WAIT TO SHOW THE BOSS!!" Iruka was stunned beyond words until her Konohamaru spoke. He then wrestled the boy back outside covering his mouth with a blushing Moegi and awestruck Udon who was covering his nose as it was bleeding profusely.

"Oh GOD!" Was all Shizune could say as she hid under Tsunade's desk form embarrassment with Tsunade nearly on the verge of tears trying to not laugh. Kakashi and Gai couldn't leave fast enough as they apologized and left with beet red faces.

* * *

Back with Team 7...

"NARUTO!" That's all everyone heard when he or she saw the blonde look up only to be tackled and sent rolling into a nearby stream. The impact was so great that water flew everywhere soaking everyone. Kiba and Shino just arrived only to sigh at there team mates antics that none of them where used to seeing. Everyone but Narukina was stunned when she spoke.

"Come on give the girl a break, those two haven't seen each other in over a week since the sleep over." Sakura after finishing her swearing thought back when she recalled the events. "That's right! You guys went out on a two-week mission if I recall. How did you get back so fast? Did you guy's fail?"

Shino was quick to respond. "On the contrary! We finished just three days after we left Konoha. We were sent to track a missing Oto Nin and kill him for stealing documents from a caravan that was traveling through our country. Hinata found him and recovered the documents the day we got there and we headed back upon completion." Kiba finished for him. "Yeah as soon as we finished we left and barely just got the girl to rest later that night. We've been traveling no stop the whole time!" He emphasized by crashing hard on his butt and began rubbing his feet.

All the while Naruto and Hinata were laughing away in the water hugging giggling and giving the other an occasional peck on the lips. Sakura left the others to join them when Hinata pulled the surprised Kunoichi in getting her and the frog completely wet. They all started laughing and joking and to keep up the act, Sakura gave Naruto a little kiss with Hinata's permission of course. This caused everyone in the area to fill an ominous amount of killer intent. Naruto could fill chills running up his spine when a second even stronger wave felt by everyone. No one noticed it but Hinata was staring directly at Sasuke who just gulped at the wrath of the Kunoichi.

As the three ninja walked up to the others, they could hear them all going on about the killer intent they had sensed earlier when Hinata asked about the mission.

"So Naruto-kun, how long are you going to be in wave?" Naruto looked down at the ground as he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "It might be over a month, just in time for the chunin exams. But I really think we'll get back before then!" Narukina could see the disappointment in both teens eyes. With a heavy sigh, she snatched the blonde away from a distraught Hinata.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Hina-chan, I' promise I will make Naruto-kun here writes you everyday while were gone." Hinata brightened up a little but was still depressed that she wouldn't get to be with her boyfriend for a whole month.

_'If only we had gotten back sooner, I could have volunteered team eight to back up team seven as a support team.' _Apparently, Hinata and Jiraiya were on the same mental wave length as the Sannin suggested a similar idea.

"Well Tsunade hasn't had time to determine a definite back up squad incase things get hairy, though I doubt it will get that far. Nevertheless, you never know when your dealing with an unknown Ninja. But hopefully we'll call them allies by the end of this mission." To there surprise Hinata was already gone by the time Jiraiya had finished. Naruto was a little stunned as both boys were dragged by their collars with Hinata calling back.

"NARATO-KUN! I'LL SEE IF WE CAN BE THE BACK UP TEAM FOR YOUR MISSION! BE SAFE AND TAKE CARE! SAKURA-CHAN! KEEP AN EYE ON NARUTO-KUN FOR ME!" Sakura just waved back happily while being mimicked by ecstatic frog. "YOU BET HINA-CHAN! I JUST KNOW YOU"LL GET THE ASSIGNMENT!" Naruto couldn't get in a single word as he saw Hinata and team eight, disappear into the crowd. They had barely made it thirty feet out of village when they were stopped so suddenly. With a glum look of disappointment, he sighed as he grabbed his things and the group headed out. It wasn't until the group was twenty minutes out when Narukina whispered something to him in secret. By the time she had finished Naruto was grinning like an idiot when he made his favorite hand sign.

* * *

Back in Konoha Hinata was kicking herself, as she was so caught in trying to get to the Hokages office she had completely forgotten to say good-bye to Naruto. She had missed her chance to taste those soft and delectable lips of his some more and give those tight cheeks of his a good squeeze.

_'Holy shit what am I thinking!? Naruto would think I'm a slut and would never want to speak to me again.' _Before the heiress could finish that thought they were in front of the Hokage building when they went in to give their report. As they approached Tsunade's office, Hinata was suddenly and quickly pulled into a supply office that was only noticed by Shino, while Kiba was too busy ranting on about bossy women and stupid blondes roaming on his turf. Shino only smirked as he noticed the figure had a very noticeable outfit.

"Who... who's there?" Soon a click was heard in the dark room as a blonde haired blue-eyed angel appeared before her.

"Nara-kun!" The heiress smiled as she devoured those lips she was already beginning to miss. With a giggle, the clone spoke up after breaking contact. "Sorry beautiful but the original sent me to say goodbye for him since he didn't get a chance too. So is there something you want to pass on before I go?" Hinata looked saddened when alight seemed to go off in her head, she asked. "Does the shadow clone pass on its experience to the original like Kurenai sensei says?" The clone nodded when it saw one of the cutest and most disturbing smirks in it's few minutes of existence.

* * *

Back with Team 7...

As the group made a stop at nearby out post to take a break, Naruto was alone working on his meditation on top of an eight-foot fence line when Sakura and Narukina talked among themselves.

"I never really took Naruto as a meditation type of guy at all. It just seems so unlike him. Huh? NARUTO!" The pink haired Kunoichi ran over to her fallen teammate who put up no sign of trying to catch himself. Narukina helped roll him over when they saw a trail of blood running down his nose when they heard him muttering something.

"Purr...purple two piece... with fox kits... so hot... hah." Lights out.

**Well waht do you think? Read and Review! I got to go before the inspiration leaves. PEace!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! A bonified new chapter! Enough of my babble! ONWARD TEAM SEVEN!**

* * *

**RETURN TO WAVE ARC ****1 **

**TEAM 7 THE HEROS OF WAVES**

It had been several days since team 7 had set out on their mission. They opted for walking for most of the trip due to the lack of urgency of the mission since it was just an escort mission. But then again, escort missions involving Tazuna never went according to plan. The group just arrived at the great Naruto Bridge when they all had to stop and do a double take. Naruto just blushed as Narukina pelted him with congratulatory remarks, earning him sly smiles from his team mates and a sighing Jiraiya who went on one of his usual rants about being under appreciated. This was halted when they continued down the length of the bridge leading into town. What they saw was something that resembled their home. A busy and bustling village full of commerce and trade. Laughing children and busy adults buying wares, it wasn't until they came across one of the old bridge builders that they were recognized, well at least where Naruto was concerned.

"OI! Naruto! Hey everyone! It's Naruto Uzumaki! The great team seven is back!" This further humbled the boy as he was welcomed so openly. In minutes people who remembered the team and those who only heard of their exploits all came rushing towards the unsuspecting team as they bombarded them with gifts and wares. Naruto and his friends all had a look of shock and humility on their faces as they were pulled into great big bear hugs and ruffling of their hair, while some of the younger girls opted for giving the boys kisses on the cheeks which actually caused both boys to blush a beat red. Sakura and Narukina just laughed when Narukina was actually given a couple of gifts as well. Accepting humbly she made her way out the crowd and back to her sensei's side. Jiraiya was leaning against the wall of a building as he watched his students speak with everyone there.

"Wow, I never knew Naruto and his friends were so popular." Jiraiya just laughed as he responded. "You see squirt nearly four years ago team Kakashi literally saved this village from economic disaster."

The newly turning red haired girl just smiled. "Yeah I know, Sakura told me all about it a few weeks ago. In the end I guess I really had no idea how big of an impact it had." It was then that a local villager overheard her when she added.

"It really is true; we were all starving and barely had any money to support ourselves. If they hadn't gotten rid of Gato without the help of the great Zabuza-san we would never have been rid of them."

Jiraiya was the one to be taken back this time. He never really thought of Zabuza Momochi the legendary demon hidden in the mist to be considered a hero, especially since he was the one who was after Tazuna's head. But who was he to judge these people. He had heard only bits of the story so he was in no position to say otherwise. In the end Jiraiya let his students enjoy the attention some more when a young man just a bit shorter then Naruto with a rope tied as a headband around his forehead came running up to the group.

"Naruto-san! Sakura-san! Sasuke-san! You guys came back!" All three shinobi looked to see a much taller Inari being followed by his mother. Running up to Naruto the two shared a high five as he pulled the kid into a headlock. The group from Konoha laughed as Naruto ruffled up the boy's hair. Well Sasuke smirked as he watched the two bicker.

"Tsunami-san!" Sakura hugged the older lady. They both laughed as she walked up to the boys. Narukina just watched as Naruto lit up to the warmth that everyone here in wave gave him. He was praised and loved by many. And all she could think was why he had never left Konoha for a place like this to begin with.

Narukina wasn't stupid. She began to see it everyday when she had returned to Konoha; she could see the mistrust, the envy, the hate. And it was all directed towards her brother. All for something that was done to him and that was out of his control. While she was lost in thought she could see Naruto calling for her and Jiraiya as they followed after them with the crowd slowly dispersing. As they made it down the street Narukina was pulled forward to meet Inari and Tsunami.

"Tsunami-san, Inari-chan! I want you to meet myNee-Chan! Kina-Chan! This Tsunami-san and her son Inari, guys, this is Narukina Uzumaki! My long lost sister!"

Tsunami had tears in her eyes as she instinctively took the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. The girl was surprised by all of this when Tsunami recounted team 7's stay in wave.

"I remember like it was yesterday when Naruto and his friends stayed with us. Though all of you were a bit shorter then I remember!" Everyone gave a light chuckle as Tsunami continued. "Kakashi, bless his soul told me how hard his life in the village was. I am just so glad he has someone blood related to him. This is truly a blessing that you all are here again. But please I am just rambling let's go back to the inn."

An Inn? This was all on there minds as they followed Tsunami and Inari through town when they came across a sea side Inn that was large enough to accommodate nearly thirty people. When they arrived they found it to be quite hospitable with several maids and waitresses filing through out the room. But it was then that Naruto came across a blast from the past.

"ISARIBI-CHAN!?" A girl, who looked to be in her late teens, raised her head gently from behind the counter from her cleaning when her face lit up at the young man calling out to her. "Naruto? NARUTO-KUN!!"

Running from behind the bar she leapt into the blondes arms as he swung her around gently. This caused a lecherous grin on Jiraiya's face to emerge as he inched closer to his note pad. Narukina Sakura and Sasuke where confused when Naruto took her hand and introduced her to his friends.

"Sakura-Chan, Kina-nee-Chan, Sasuke-san, purvey sage I want you meet Isaribi. This is the girl I met when I went on a mission with Anko-Chan, Shino-san, and Ino-Chan to the land of the sea! She was an experiment for one of Orochimaru's..." He was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Yeah I know who she is. You were part of the super water soldier program devised by one of Orochimaru's scientists. I hope there are no hard fillings. For how I treated you back then." Sasuke looked away in regret as he prepared himself for a sound tongue lashing.

"It's all right. When I got to the village hidden in the leaves, lady Tsunade said that my condition was quite similar to yours. But mine wasn't as bad considering that the curse seal affected you on the psychological level. It must have been hard. Resisting the effects?" He nodded as she shook his hand. "No hard fillings. Okay?" He nodded once again as a tiny burden had been lifted as he felt redeemed slightly in the girls eyes.

Before they could get all mushy Naruto began his story about him and Isaribi. They had met at demon island where she saved him and they fought together to get her out of the country. She went on about she was mistreated there by the villagers and why her and Naruto understood each other so much. After the mission she gathered her belongings and returned to Konoha with Naruto and his team. Upon there return Tsunade immediately went to work on creating a cure for her and found that a lot of people accepted her immediately. Though she had yet to meet Sakura and Sasuke at the time, she met with Shizune, Tonton, Anko, Ino and her family, Choji and Shikamaru, along with several others like Iruka and Kakashi. She had spent four months living with Naruto in his run down apartment. This caught both Kunoichi's attention when she explained that Naruto let her have his room while he slept on the couch. She immediately began to blush at the skeptical looks her and Naruto got from the others. Though she would never admit she had wished he would have tried something.

Isaribi stayed with Naruto up until he left for his training. The two of them became very close during that time and became close friends. It was two months into Naruto's training that Tsunade finally developed a cure for her condition and Isaribi returned to normal. No longer baring any scales on her body she walked around the village with a new sense of hope for the future. But with Naruto already gone Isaribi felt no other reason to stay any longer and left a week later. She had worked at Ichiraku's during her stay in the village to help get some cash into her pockets. Naruto was surprised and delighted on how fast the girl picked up on making his favorite meal.

Soon after leaving Konoha she found her new home in wave country. She met and stayed with Tazuna and his family after explaining her connection to Naruto. Though she didn't tell them outright, they could tell the girl had developed fillings for the boy and vowed once he returned to Konoha, she would return as well. The family had good relations with Konoha and kept in touch with Ino, who swore to tell her the moment Naruto returned. In fact the two days prior to Naruto and his team arriving Isaribi had begun to gather her things for the return trip. But to her surprise and as well as Tsunami and the others they had already arrived.

This was around the time where Naruto talked about dating a girl named Hinata Hyuga. This caused Isaribi to become extremely jealous. All she could think of at the time was that her chance of winning Naruto's affections was gone. With her heart torn, she blamed it on her hopeful wishing. One she had convinced herself that there was something between her and Naruto when there obviously wasn't. And two she misread his happiness with her when they stayed together. It caused her to believe that they were already somewhat of an item. But little did Isaribi know at the time the only reason Naruto never made a move was because he lived in fear, thinking that it would make him a pervert, hitting on the girl while she was only there to find a cure. He never really thought anything else would come of it.

"Well that's the just of it. After I left with purvey sage to train I fell out of touch with you. When I got home I found all of the letters I had sent to you. Sorry about leaving so suddenly though. I really wish I could have told you before I left." Naruto said while reaching out to hold her hand.

The girl just looked away from the bustling blonde as he held her hands tightly, trying his best to apologize. But like he said the leave was very sudden and required a last second decision. And if it would help bring his friend back and help him get stronger he would have done it even sooner.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I know you were doing what you felt was right at the time." Her heart still felt like it had been stabbed a hundred times over though. "So I take it you guys are here to help Tazuna-san with his new project right?" Isaribi couldn't help but ask as she was curious about it herself.

Jiraiya spoke quickly as mission leader. "That's right, so where is our client any way? We were told to meet him here at the tavern."

Inari just looked away in shame as he pointed upstairs to the bedrooms. "Grandfather has been sick lately. We don't know what's wrong him." Turning his head away he hid his guilty conscience well. All except form Sasuke who noticed a sly grin forming on the boys face.

"Don't worry; I will go check him out right now. I haven't been training to be a medical specialist for nothing!"

Immediately Sakura stood up and left for the upstairs quarters. The others looked on in concern except for Sasuke who was itching to get started with the mission. That and he didn't want to find out what the boy and his grandfather where up too. Over the past three years Sasuke developed the bad habit of not being able to stay still. Something that Naruto was renowned for. As they waited they could hear a muffled cry and a large _"BAM!!"_ which sounded like an object falling really hard to the floor. Ten minutes or so later a steaming pink haired Kunoichi was seen coming down from upstairs wearing a robe with her clothes in a bag.

"The old coot is fine. He's suffering from a hangover after mixing his drinks from what I can tell. He just finished puking on me and then afterwards tried to fill me up!" A small hint of killer intent was felt but no one could pin point it. "Any way I gave him some aspirin and a sedative to sleep it off. He should be ok by tomorrow morning. But I made sure that welt will stay with him for the rest of the night."

Soon Sakura stomped off as she went to find the laundry room. Isaribi followed quickly after to show her where it was when Naruto burst out laughing. Narukina immediately clocked him one. The young blonde clutched his head as Inari just pointed his finger and laughed too. His mother however happened to walk up and clock her own son. Both young men rubbed there heads furiously as they gave each other toothy grins. The girls laughed as they watched the scene unfold while Sasuke grinned.

Jiraiya only sighed as he spoke up for everyone. "Well it looks like we're going to be here for a while so for today you guys can go ahead enjoy yourselves. I'll stay here and get some more information on the mission from Tsunami and Tazuna when he wakes up. So you guys are all dismissed."

Both Naruto and Narukina shot up from there seats. "YAAAYYYY!!" Both sibs made a play for the door when Jiraiya eh hemmed before they could leave.

"I suggest you guys find out what rooms you'll be sleeping in before you take off. In the mean while change into civilian clothes and just relax."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with a huge smile. "So does that mean I can take off my weights as well?"

Jiraiya looked a bit nervous at first but nodded in approval. Inari jumped up and led both sibs up to their rooms as well as Sasuke who followed suit. He didn't really care that much for the day off but he figured he might as well get in some training. Or so he thought.

**Back in Konoha…**

"Lady Tsunade." Bowing humbly before her teacher Shizune continued. "We have some info regarding the attack from two weeks ago." Walking up to the Kages desk she handed the paperwork over to her.

"Hmm just as I thought. A biological agent was injected into there cerebral cortex causing the irrational behavior. It looks experimental from the tox report though. When was this taken Shizune?" Tsunade looked up expectantly at her student.

The young woman nodded. "The tox screening was just finished considering how many we were able to incapacitate and capture. This was no small feat considering Naruto managed to provide the majority of them."

To Tsunade this was definitely news. "I wasn't informed of this! You mean to tell me Naruto caught the majority of the prisoners?"

Shizune just shook her head. "I'm not surprised. Considering that Danzo got his hands on the prisoners before us. He also got a majority of the information before us too so who knows how much of it has been altered. But from what I remember seeing and what I am reading here, Danzo screwed Naruto out of the mission recovery operation and cut his total recovery count below average." Shizune was getting upset from this and went on a tiny rampage as she crumbled paper work in her hands and smacked her hand on the table surprising her teacher. "The guy is ruining Naruto's ninja records; and from what I can tell he is altering the paperwork to make Naruto less noticeable to the council, that bastard!"

"Shizune, I've never seen this side of you even on the battle field!" Tsunade just grinned at her blushing student. "But you do know why he's doing it though right Shizune?" The girl nodded and answered.

"Because the better Naruto's record looks the faster he can reach a promotion. And the faster he reaches his promotion…"

Tsunade finished her students thought. "The closer he gets to his dream. What people don't know is that in order to even be considered a candidate for Hokage you have to have a complete set of required amount of S rank and A rank missions. You also have to have a near spotless record to the village. Which will make this very difficult for Naruto in the future; plus you have to create a unique and patented jutsu that you can call your own. Hence why the fourth leapt up the position so quickly, not to mention you have to have the brass balls to face up against all the odds; which Naruto has in spades."

"But with the village council and Danzo in the way it looks like we won't have a new Hokage any time soon." Shizune answered sadly.

"That's not entirely true Shizune. There is one other candidate. And she seems like she'll catch up to Naruto in no time." Tsunade had a slight smirk on her lips.

"You can't mean?" Shizune held a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, the squirt, she had already done seven low C rank missions while training with team 7 these past three weeks. Since they couldn't go out on any official cell missions until Sasuke's probation was up; but leave it to the council to get the boy up and running again. If they had it there way he would be the next Hokage as long as they had him on a short leash." Tsunade bit her thumb at the thought of it.

As both Tsunade and Shizune looked over the paper work, they began fileing it away. After a few moments Tsunade sighed heavily and reached for her stash of sake'. However, after a minute of looking Tsunade found a paper with weird squiggles on it and a message.

_I don't think so Baa-chan! You need to lay off the sake'. It's bad for you!_

_Luv Squirt! Aka Kina-Chan! Heehee! ,!_

Tsunade was annoyed as hell. And she knew it wasn't worth checking out her other hiding spots.

'_Knowing that brat she probably got to them too. Damn Uzumaki's, they're both just like there mother.'_

Shizune just giggled at the grumbling woman. She was glad things were so lively again.

**Back in Wave…**

Naruto and Narukina where walking by some stands with Sakura in tow. They were all dressed in civilian clothes and looking at some shops. Naruto was curious as he looked over all of the jewelry wondering if he should get something for Hinata. Knowing her she would cherish whatever he gave her. But he wanted it to be special. Things were going so fast between the two of them. But in the shinobi world, you had to live each day as if it were your last. This was the deciding factor for Naruto as he kept looking around completely oblivious of the stares he was receiving from the local female population. In fact Sasuke who was off on his own was also getting similar attention, his hard rugged looks caused the younger generation of women to swoon all over him. It was like Konoha all over again. However both young men walked around with a slight smirks on there lips, all the while they traveled through town.

Sasuke was walking by the great Naruto Bridge again when he stopped to look over the sea separating the main land and the village. He thought about all the good they were able to do by staying here and helping. His thoughts ran there course and around the choices he had made over these past several years. How much things would have changed and how much they had stayed the same. He knew one thing though. If he hadn't left, he would be with Sakura; there was no doubt whatsoever in his mind. But he knew the training he went through with Orochimaru was invaluable in its own right. He learned some of the darkest most devastating jutsu. Some that had even sent chills down his spine. But like before, Naruto had surpassed him. Yeah he still had the power left over by the cursed seal, but there was something about Naruto that he had noticed lately. It was after when there training as a team had finished that he saw things change in the blonde. He and Jiraiya would go off into the woods by themselves where he swore he could hear them continuing to train.

That brought up another issue. That dammed stamina, and limitless chakra supply. It would make any shinobi envious, but the cost… was to be a jailor, the jailor of a tailed beast so powerful that it could change landscapes, and bring about apocalyptic events on its own. And also he learned quite recently the hatred and discrimination of his peers. He had no idea. It made what he went through seems like nothing. But he lost so much that day, and Naruto… maybe that's what made him so strong Sasuke thought. He had nothing to lose. But he shook that thought away. He knew it was something else. And he knew what it was finally. It was that Naruto found the one thing Sasuke knew nothing about until quite recently. He had something to protect, someone to protect. It was his friends. He cherished them all and would go through hell and back for them.

"And that's were our strength and power are truly defined. He'll give his life to protect them, to protect me. And I? I threw it all away for vengeance. And look where it's gotten me. Itachi's still alive and I, I have nothing but a jealous heart that's eating me alive day by day." _'Whoa did I just say that out loud?'_

Sasuke leaned on the railing as he looked over the ocean. After several thoughtless minutes, with a silent but heavy sigh he turned to walk back into town when he saw the object of his desire.

"Sakura…" His stomach fluttered as he watched her parade around in her silk red Kimono top and short pants that rode an inch below her buttocks. Her body gleamed in the twilight hours as the dusk twilight rode down ward to her calf high ninja boots. Her body was lengthy and curvaceously delectable. The young Uchiha's heart pounded as his body heated up and his face was flushed. He took a deep gulp to rid himself of the lump in his throat. His knees began to weaken as her lips had a light shine from her chap stick; her eye's were lit with so much life and happiness. Sasuke couldn't stand it. This girl, no this woman was bringing the all mighty Uchiha to his knees. Just by standing there, but not for long because now she was bending over, oh god he didn't need that. Her buttock was slightly exposed as she bent over to look at set of earrings. Looking at all of the items caused the pants to rise higher and higher. He couldn't breathe. The air around him escaped him. His eyes where flickering between his normal sight and the sharingan. He fought it but to no avail as his sharingan blazed to life making the image crisp and clear allowing him to implant the memory into his mind. Just then he saw a stranger walk up to the girl and gave her a pinch.

In that brief instant Sasuke snapped. He was beyond livid. He was outraged! Gritting his teeth Sasuke shushined to Sakura's side ready to gut this bastard where he stood, when he sensed a large amount of killer intent. With his Sharingan activated he watched Sakura's eye twitch irritably as she stood upright with a right fist cocked back filled with chakra. In seconds the old mans face turned from a devilish grin to utter terror as he was blasted right in the nose sending him flying backwards and off to the mainland where if you squinted hard enough you could see him fly into a large caravan of supplies and goods. Sakura ranted on for a few minutes about perverts when she turned walking into Sasuke causing them to bump into each other. Normally that would not be a problem but what there lips did in those three point seven glorious seconds in Sasuke's mind due to the fact his sharingan still being active, caused them both to back away with light blushes. Narukina watched the whole exchange and just smiled devilishly with the new black mail material she was given, but for Sakura and Sasuke it ran through there minds simultaneously. It was then they knew they wanted each other, badly.

As they stood there Sasuke apologized as he walked away as coolly as possible. Leaving a distraught and confused Sakura, her fillings were emerging but she quickly suppressed them making her self remember what he did. Back in control she turned to Narukina.

"I'm getting tired, are you ready to go back?" The blonde red head just smiled as she bought a pack of cards. "Sure let's go." Narukina nodded and the two left for the inn. But not before Narukina stopped briefly to look over her shoulder with a slight glare. Facing Sakura again she had a light smirk as she followed suit.

* * *

Walking to the middle of nowhere Sasuke found himself at the beach. The sun was setting and the night sky began to light up as the stars peered through the cloudy sky with a full moon just peeking over the horizon. Soon all noises left the world and all could be heard was nature itself. Continuing his trek along the beach Sasuke looked to see Naruto balancing on a thick rectangular slab of rock. What made it even stranger was that he was balancing on jagged rock out on the ocean surface. Sasuke looked on in curioussity until he heard Naruto call out to him.

"Heh, it looks like it's just as hard to find a good training spot even all the way out here in waves." Naruto continued to sit in a meditative state. "You can come out Sasuke. I know you're wondering about what I'm doing."

Sasuke walked slowly over to his friend and stood by his side. He watched the boy continue to balance when they both watched the last of the sun fall beneath the ocean waves.

"So I take it you learned how to meditate finally." Sasuke said.

Naruto just smiled as he closed his eyes to concentrate. "It's a bit deeper then that. But I'm sure you would figure it out eventually. What do you see through your sharingan?"

Sasuke looked at the young man with a bewildered look. Shaking his head he activated his Sharingan to see something he couldn't believe. Naruto was taking in another strange chakra. One that didn't belong to the Kyuubi but like something else; it was green and had a texture that he didn't recognize; one that seemed natural in nature, not like human chakra at all.

"Its nature manipulation training, I'm taking in the chakra of nature. Just like my dad did. But then again he was lot better at this then I was." With that Naruto bounced off of the block and stood on the waters surface with Sasuke. The block crashed into the water when Naruto began his trek back to the beach with Sasuke following close behind.

"So you on better terms with your old man now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smirked as he looked over his right shoulder.

"Nope! Still hate his guts," He stared up the sky as he continued to walk. "But I respect what he went through to get where he was. To be known as the most powerful shinobi in the world and to be recognized as one is a feat in itself. Especially considering that you could be turned into a toad forever if you get the mix wrong."

Sasuke imagined Naruto as a toad and the idea brought a smirk to his face. The two made it to a beached log where they sat and watched the sky grow bright with the celestial light.

"So how special is this training you've been doing? It's what made the Yondaime so strong right?"

Naruto looked at the sand he had in his left hand. Letting it fall through his fingers. "Yeah it was." Looking at Sasuke Naruto spoke as calmly as possible. "It's what he used to create the Hiraishin no jutsu, and what I plan to master some day as well."

That was all it took to get Sasuke's attention. Looking at the blonde his eyes widened as he watched the blonde smile devilishly. With nothing left to say the two sat the rest of the night in silence until it started to get late. Naruto had found that silence was probably the best thing for now. He had begun to understand how important it was for Sasuke to gain power. But he knew the way he went about it was wrong. As for him, finding that person or persons to protect, it's what drew out his potential. Now if Sasuke could only find his precious person. His reason to fight, and not just for revenge…

"You're thinking about the difference in our power again aren't you?" Naruto asked the silent Uchiha.

"More then you know. It's one of the few constant things I still think about." Sasuke was not used to being open like this but something felt right about getting it out of his system.

"You know, I never knew how much it meant to you, until I almost lost a charge." Naruto's voice had become silent and solemn. Sasuke turned his head slightly as Naruto continued. "Purvey Sage and I took some missions that Baa-chan sent our way out in the field. One of them took us to demon country where I met this girl Shion. She was a priestess that was chosen to sacrifice herself for the world. Long story short, there was a bad guy who was going to bring about the end of the world and I had to save her from her so called destiny and reactivated a dormant volcano in the process!"

Sasuke's face contorted at this as he could actually imagine Naruto doing something so stupid, but he had heard rumors of this, and had dealt with the army himself in his days under Orochimaru's command.

"She looked a lot like Hinata, but she was blonde like Ino and her eyes glowed a little more then hers. She was… a seer, she could see the future. In one of her visions, she foresaw my death. The problem was that in her country and her village, she was never wrong."

Sasuke looked at him now taking in his friend's thoughts. They were scattered and yet focused at the same time.

"I was supposed to die protecting her, but she risked her life by changing a moment in time to protect me. I still saved her of course, but in a way her vision came true that day. I can't let myself be so weak that I have to be saved by others. Not if I want to be Hokage. It was then that I realized that day I couldn't take things lightly anymore." Standing up he stretched lightly as he looked down at Sasuke with fiery eyes. "Since my dream to protect everyone has been my main motivation, I've been working harder. And I'll keep working harder, so I won't be a burden to anyone anymore."

Sasuke looked up at him and smirked. Rising to his feet he grunted.

"In all these years you haven't changed one bit, dobe." Sasuke smirked with closed eyes.

Naruto chuckled to himself. "And neither has you Baka."

The two friends dusted themselves and made their way back to the village with a little better of an understanding of the other. And also a new found respect for the other.

**Somewhere in a far away country…**

"Lady Shion!" A subordinate asked from the bottom of the staircase. "Lady Shion what are you doing? You just can't pack up and leave like this! The people are expecting you to perform the yearly ceremony to bring good harvest this year!" He was met with perturbed priestess who was busy organizing her personal things while her attendants gathered her luggage and finances.

"I was promised by Naruto that he would return to…' She had to stop and think about how she was going to say this. "I am merely going to seek out Naruto Uzumaki so that he can fulfill his promise to me." _'Since he doesn't even bother to respond to my letters, I can't believe I wrote half the stuff I sent to him!'_ Shion thought when a light blush crept to her face at the thought of the young man.

"And you have yet to tell us what promise he has made to you! What in the world has this Naruto Uzumaki done to win your affections so, my lady?" The court went silent as a slight hint of killer intent filled the air. The poor man trembled as he saw not only lady Shion but her entire female court shoot daggers at him. These matters of the heart where meant for a woman's ears, and not for the whole world. Men, was what most of the women in the room could say under there breath

Shion just turned away blushing madly at the memory when another of her servants made her appearance.

"My lady, the escorts you requested from Konoha have arrived. But I am afraid Uzumaki-san is not with them and neither is Miss Sakura-san." An attendant announced from the entrance of the great hall.

"I see. Well then send them in." She was both relieved and yet saddened by his absence.

Moments later a silver haired Jonin, an Anbu carrying scrolls and paint brushes, and a male dressed in white robes with Hyuga eyes appeared.

"Kakashi-san, Neji-san. It's good to see you all again. And who might your comrade be?"

Kakashi knelt before the young priestess when he answered. "Oh this is Sai; he is in our village's special Anbu black ops. Lady Shion I must say it has been some time since we saw each other last. May I ask other then the obvious why are you headed to Konoha?" His only visible eye held a curious mischievous gleam in them.

"I… I am going on holiday. My things are all prepared and after our harvest ceremony is over which should be by mid afternoon we'll head out." The look he gave her caused a light blush to appear on her face but not enough to compromise her composure.

Kakashi just smiled as he realized there was such a rush. But it would be a relatively easy mission. He remembered when he saw the girl last. They were atop a cliff face over looking a new volcano that was reportedly caused by Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled only because he remembered the longing look of hope on the girls face when they had arrived.

Moments later Shion was dressed in formal robes for the region and made her descent down the staircase. Though you couldn't tell by the large robes, the girl was impressively well toned for her age. She stood at five three, with platinum blonde hair and radiant eyes. So much so that her very presence lit up the room. Her people no longer harbored any mistrust for the girl. Since her mission to save the world her visions had become sought after. As they held promises of hope for the future and no longer held darkness of death and demise of any kind. As she walked past the group she motioned for Sai and smiled.

"She will be a very lucky girl to have you. Not to mention perfect for bearing your children." With that she walked past them leaving Kakashi choking and Neji grinning wildly. Sai on the other hand didn't understand what the hell she was talking about.

**The Tavern…**

As Naruto and Sasuke returned to the tavern they were witness to a drunken sannin a blushing Tsunami, and two very annoyed Kunoichi along with several other villagers all sitting around the bar and talking enjoying the evening festivities. Naruto sighed at the drunken antics of his teacher when Isaribi walked up to the pair.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. We were beginning to wonder if you would make it back at all tonight!" The girl smiled as she led the young men to the same table as there team mates who were sitting and conversing with themselves. They all shared a common nod that went unnoticed by the girl.

"So did you guys have fun today?" Naruto asked. Narukina had a sly smile while Sakura and Sasuke blushed at the fore mentioned memory that still continued to plague both of there minds. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he was dragged into his seat by his sister putting him between her and Sakura.

"You know bro you're going to have to keep a tighter leash on your girl here." Sakura spit up her drink causing everyone to laugh as Sasuke took his place across from her. The two caught the others eye and turned away just as quickly. Naruto just smiled as he pulled Sakura in for a gentle friendly hug. The girl blushed gently at the show of affection. Naruto and Sasuke ordered some drinks when Jiraiya plopped in a seat right next to Sasuke. Holding a bottle of Sake' he handed it over to Naruto who took the drink eagerly. This surprised Narukina but it didn't upset her. With a smile she watched him a drink when she took the bottle and took a drink herself.

"Hey squirt! I didn't know you were a drinker?" Jiraiya asked with a beat red face. Narukina just smiled. "I've always wanted to try but Gramps and Grams would never let me. But I figure if you got my Otouto started I better learn to keep up." The girl smiled one more time before taking another drink.

"Well I must say I am impressed kiddo! Now I got a drinking buddy besides the brat here!" He watched as Naruto just grunted as Narukina handed him the drink again. "Well I got some news about our mission so go ahead and wait for me up in Naruto's and Sasuke's room. Tazuna will meet with us at ten o'clock, so you better not forget. In the mean while I'll be here doing some _'research'_." He giggled perversely as he stood up and skipped over to Tsunami. In moments the older woman was blushing madly again while Inari watched from a distance grinding his teeth as he delivered some drinks to the other customers.

"What time is it now?" Naruto asked when Sakura timidly took the drink from his hand, looking up at the clock. "It's still nine forty so we have little time left." With a reassuring smile from Naruto Sakura allowed the warm liquid to burn its way down into her stomach were the new sensation filled her body. Soon she was warm all over and slightly lightheaded. She looked around to only see a stunned Sasuke whom she handed the drink to. As he was about to decline Naruto challenged him.

"What does the poor little Uchiha have a weak tummy?" Naruto patted his stomach as Narukina began to lean on her brother. Snapping out of it she joined along with Naruto.

"I think at least one of us has to have a clear head for this mission." But his excuse didn't work. As he looked at his comrades he watched them continue to egg him on when he saw Sakura get into the act.

"Oh come on Sasuke don't be a party pooper. I'll even make you a deal; if you finish that bottle right now I'll give you a personal show." 'Wink'

This not only caught the Uchiha's attention but the entire room as well. Every man in the room went silent causing Naruto to sober up quickly too. Narukina just smiled as she shouted to the people.

"Sorry guys but this idiot can't hold his liquor. No show ok!" Every man in the room awed at Narukina's statement when she saw Sasuke take the bottle and chug. One gulp, two gulp's, three gulp's, in a matter of moments the bottle was gone when Sasuke began to hack and cough as Naruto and the men in the room cheered happily. Inari more so since he had fantasized about this moment for his entire though short life in the world.

But before he could get to the front of the crowd that surrounded the table, his mother whisked him away and sent him to his room. But not after a lot of pleading and silent swearing that his mother happened to hear bits of. Sakura was beet red by now at all of the attention she was receiving but she swallowed her pride and got up.

Team seven minus one Sakura Haruno all sat back and watched the said girl get up out of her seat and dance around the table twirling around and flaunting her feminine wiles. Sasuke was filling it quick but he couldn't help but watch the pink haired beauty. Sakura smiled as she leaned her back into the Uchiha's body seductively and intimately. Filling really bold she crawled up on the table arching her back flaunting her assets. However her drunken stupor caused her to roll off onto Naruto's lap. This caused the young Uchiha to grow annoyed slightly but Naruto just laughed aloud as he picked her up in bridal style.

"Ok that's enough Sake' for you. Sorry everyone shows over! I got to put this one to bed." Everyone in the bar just awed as they all made there drunken way back to their stools and tables while some lapped and cheered.

"Oh Naruto you're such a party pooper!" The pink haired medic complained giving a slight hiccup. She giggled slightly at this.

"Narukina just laughed as she made a way through the disappointed crowd. "Oh come on, we both know it's time to go to bed. I'll get you tucked in after with talk with purvey sage. Heehee! I still can't get used to that name. Naruto I swear you're a genius with nicknames!" The girl was showing her stupor already as her body glowed slightly.

"Thanks sis. Come on let's go." Naruto just smiled as he looked down at Sasuke shrugging his neck towards the upstairs.

The group made there way upstairs in a single file. As they approached the boy's room Narukina opened the door and everyone filed in. Waiting for them was Tazuna and a stumbling Sannin coming in from the window ledge. When and how he got outside on the roof was beyond them and each of them knew better than to ask.

"Hey old man I heard you where filling sick! But it looks like it must have been a splitting headache!" Naruto just laughed as he let Sakura down who looked as if she was itching to pummel the man again. While Narukina and Sasuke where stunned to see the size of the welt on the guys head. If you drew two little eyes and a mouth it would have like had a second head.

"Ha! Real funny brat…" Tazuna snorted as he took a swig of sake'.

Naruto laughed gently. "It's good to see you too. Hey old man! This is my sister Narukina Uzumaki, Kina-chan this old man here is Tazuna the bridge builder!" Naruto stepped aside and waved his hands to his sister to introduce her.

Bowing respectfully. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir. Thank you for looking out for my Otouto all those years ago. He speaks very highly of you and your family."

"Well thank you very much little lady. It's good to see that some one in your family has some manners."

"Thank you sir, but I am not much different then my brother. For example if it were me tending to you instead of Sakura-chan and you tried to cup a fill, I would have castrated you right there and then." She said with a sincere smile.

Every male in the room took a huge gulp as they slowly inched away. Tazuna just gulped as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Well I hope all of you are ready for a long story. Because I don't plan on repeating myself, so listen up! The reason I hired your crew is because of several reasons. One of those reasons is because I trust each of you with my life, and because I owe the hidden leaf village a debt of gratitude. So the second reason is this. The wave village has boomed economically in the past several years due to your efforts so I wanted to inform you of a decision me and the village council has come to. We are building a hidden ninja village on the south eastern islands surrounding wave."

The group immediately perked up as there suspicions were correct. Sakura immediately distributed pills among them as each took a few. Soon any signs of drunken stupor were gone and each shinobi sat perfectly still. Jiraiya was handed few pills as well and soon he was sober within moments.

"Before we go further, Naruto would you mind?" Jiraiya asked calmly. The blonde youth nodded and created four clones. Two went and stood outside the door and two went to the window outside. What no one else saw was the silencing barrier they put around the room, but the rise of chakra set them off.

"Now please Tazuna, continue." With a nod the old man took a drink of water he had and cleared his throat.

"Alright then, Wave has been seeing its fair share of shinobi lately and considering how close we are to some of the hidden villages and how far away Konoha is as well as Suna, the village felt it would be best if we had our own defensive force, considering our past with bandits and thugs like Gato. I know it doesn't seem like much now but I'm sure you saw it at the village market, the odd looking jewelry right?"

Narukina answered. "Yeah I have but what does it mean? The alloys looked incredible and the finish on them was remarkable!" Sakura put in her own two cents as she rummaged through her things and pulled a jewelry box. Pulling a pair of earrings out they all looked at them.

"The finish on these is beyond some sword smith's ability." Taking one Sasuke played with it and tried to bend the metal but found it nearly impossible. "What is it made of?"

"Orichalcum, the rarest and probably the strongest metal in the world, and it comes directly from the hidden Watatsumi village. The village hidden in the seas, the village we are putting together to protect wave." Tazuna answered. "You see we have several weapon smiths here that are renowned for there ability and skill. But they go by different aliases and are looking for peace here in wave. But there skills on the forge are just too good to pass up. Especially one smith who retired some time ago, she lives on the coast and keeps to herself but I've seen her work. It's undeniably the best in the world." This caught many of the shinobi's attention but allowed Tazuna to continue for the sake of the debriefing from going on for too long.

"The problem is she refuses to help every time I bring it up. But I'm getting off the beaten track here. All and all the resources are getting too hard to move by ship because the metal is very dense in its natural state. But once it's manufactured it's ridiculously light. So armor is a must. They need me to build several bridges to link the islands with several special attachments that the village will provide once the job is done. But that's not the only problem. Next to the alloy is the supplies and equipment. Many of our smiths have there lives here on the main island while the ninja are requesting that they stay on the chain islands to help keep the metal secret from enemy shinobi. But this is causing tension since the Ninja have to come early in the morning and escort the smiths across water which takes up precious time. But even then some of the smiths prefer to work here in the village but only under strict guard by the shinobi. The environment on the island for forging just isn't ideal enough considering that the village is still in the process of being built."

"Then why don't they consider it training for there genin? By transporting people on your back while water walking is a great chakra control exercise!" Naruto couldn't help but put in his two cents.

"That isn't the problem you idiot. It's a matter of getting the shipment of supplies across water to the smiths, not just the smiths." Sasuke answered back.

"That's correct, but the village really doesn't have a system of gennin, chunin or whatever."

_'So they lack an academy system as well.'_ Jiraiya pondered this thoroughly.

Tazuna continued. "We just have too many projects to focus on and not enough time or manpower to get it all done as well. From making weapons for our Shinobi to supplying them with living quarters, they're all living in huts makeshift housing units and most of them have families to feed like us. A bridge would answer all of our prayers so we can go back and forth between the islands with out having to make the two hour trip. The other problem is the bridge connecting the main island with the branch island has to be concealed, so wave doesn't become a target. That's why Jiraiya here will be an incredible help."

"Why Jiraiya-sensei?" Sakura asked. She was quickly answered by kunoichi team mate. "It's because Jiraiya-sensei is a seal master. Or the closest thing we've got to one. No offense sensei."

"None taken squirt, but Tazuna's right, with my seals I can create an alarm system or a self defense mechanism that can act as an early warning for the village. Either way we'll have to wait and see what awaits us in the morning."

The rest of the evening went off with out a hitch as they went over there mission priorities. One they had to escort Tazuna over to the island by sea for discussions on the bridge schedule. It was being started on the islands and was half way built, and hopefully in a month if everything went according to schedule the last half of the bridge would be finished. Two they would meet with village leader and go over the rules of the village. Via how many weapons one could have on them at a time, where they were allowed to go, what was off limits? These things would all be taken care of by tomorrow by their escorts.

As they were getting ready to call it a night Naruto's eyes lit up as he rushed past Tazuna and Jiraiya. Opening up the window Naruto quickly made his way to the roof where his clone was dealing with an enemy shinobi dressed in casual shinobi clothing with a black ski mask. In moments all of team seven was outside and standing next to Naruto who had the ninja surrounded by his remaining clones.

"State your name and village, or we will be forced to take action!" Narukina shouted as Naruto and his clones were having trouble taming the young shinobi.

The ninja settled down as she pulled back her ski mask. "Sea. I am from the hidden sea village. My name is..."

However, before the girl could finish speaking, her words escaped her as the moonlit sky roared to life as the clouds drew back revealing the group, but none more so then a blonde haired god with crystal blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. His eyes were lit with fire as the moon radiated through his intense gaze. The agonizing black tank top he wore did little to hide the view of his chiseled form. The girl was stunned and in awe as her mind and eyes wandered over the boy's body. No! Boy couldn't even begin to explain the wondrous sight her eyes beheld. This, this was a man; his body gleamed with perfection as his biceps bulged and moments later held her tiny frame within them.

As the girl's eyes continued to distract her mind with its gawking Sakura made her move as well as Narukina. Both Shinobi were inches from impaling the girl when the moonlight finally graced her face.

"Sasame Fuma!?"

The original Naruto had disappeared and reappeared holding both his sisters and Sakura's Kunai in their hands. Sakurahead snapped between Naruto and their assailant. Narukina looked a little miffed but trusted her brothers judgement. Especially since he somehow knew the attacker. Looking up into the girls eyes Naruto could tell she was shocked and awed all at once. But despite his growing reputation as a shinobi and impressive skills he was still pretty thick headed. The red haired girl shook her head feverishly as she used the opportunity to break away from the clones grip and jumped away to a safe distance. Narukina and Sakura had backed off as they saw the girl stop atop a tree top to look back at them with her hair blowing in the wind. She had grown over the years in Naruto's eyes both in beauty and in shape as she had developed quite nicely. Her frame was concealed for the most part but it did little to hide her lengthy legs and bust which was near on par with his dear Hinata-chan but no where near Tsunade though.

With a smirk the girl threw a kunai at the young man feet only to see Sasuke Uchiha blur out of sight to catch the blade. With an eveil look that pormised pain the gilr just smiked as she blew a kiss directed at the young blonde man. And in mere seconds she dissapeared.

Taking the kunai Sasuke inspected only to find that it had a parchment on it. Opening it he was hounded by his comrades as they read it over.

' _Six o'clock tomorrow morning, meet you're escort at the south side port with Tazuna, bring whatever supllies you think you may need. _

_Umi Kage'_

To say the group wasn't surprised was an understatement. Each had a smirk including Jiraiya as he watched how well they handled their first encounter with the new shinobi, more so then Naruto.

"Well It looks like we got our invite, Let's call it a night before it gets too late." Jiraiya said, his students all nodded as they followed suit.

"Hey purvey sage? What shouold I do with the ninja I cuaght spying on us then?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya only smirked when he said, "Just let them go. I'm sure they need a good nights rest too."

Everyone looked to see Naurot smile when a loud barrage of poofs filled the air, signs that bushins were being released. In seconds the night sky was filled nearly twenty to thirty ninja all cussing and swearing making there way to the sea and off back to the islands. Sasuke was impressed as well as Sakura and his sister. Naruto just grinned madly as he dissapeared into his room.

**An hour later Somewhere near Wave…**

"Lord Umikage! Our spy network has returned! They report that they were subdued by a blonde male and were just released little over an hour ago! Should we retaliate sir?" The ninja quickly bowed before her leader.

"No, all Konoha has proven is that they should not be underestimated. Something that should have not been done in the first place. Recall any of our operatives who were not captured and have them ready to great our guests tomorrow morning." The Uzikage spoke as he rose from his seat at his desk.

"Hai lord Umikage, but I regret to inform you sir that the young man acutally captured them all. With a jutsu that none of us were prepared for." The ninja was blushing heavily as she recalled the reports.

"Hmm? And what Jutsu may that be eh?" The Umikage was now curious as to just what kind of Jutsu could have disabled his entire Wave spy network.

"Well sir, 'blush' reports say it was a callled a sexy jutsu, and well… the young man used a henge to transform into naked women and men of great beauty. One of our agents was able to recover this photograph."

The Umikage had to look for himself when he took a look at the photograph, however it was of a male henge that quickly made him want to burn his eyes out.

"You mean our entire force was defeated by this?" His digust was apparant as he handed it back ot the shinobi.

The young ninja in training nodded no as she handed him a dispicble photograph of a nude woman. As the Umikage took the photo he looked at it for about five seconds.

"Hmm... WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!" His face turned bright red before the leader of the hidden Sea village rocketed out of his window at mach three nose bleed sending him flying nearly a hundred feet out into the could chilling sea. His subbordiante quickly panicked as she ordered every special Jonin in the facinity to help aide him.

Thirty minutes later the sea ninjas were able to successfully able to recover there leader at the cost of five gennin who caught quick glances of the transformation. The Umikage just laughed hardily as he made it back to the pre constructed bridge. With two giant pieces of tissue stuffed in his nose he walked along the bridge were he was followed by his clans men and gatherd allies. From here he had a full view of the sea in all it's glory. His laugh echoed over the quite hidden village as nearly over two hundred shinobi and civilians mixed in with them bowed before the kage. Some on the beach and others who joined him on the bridge.

"I think I'm going to like this Konoha ninja Naruto Uzumaki… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

His joyous laughter brought a reknewed spirt to the young village as they all cheered and celebrated for what reason one could only guess.

* * *

**There you go! R&R! All criticism is acceptable! PEace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wave Arc 1**

**Meeting the Clan**

* * *

The morning air was crisp as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The sparkle of the night sky lit up the ocean surface. The crash of the ocean on the white sandy beaches echoed through the serene setting, the morning sun began to light the sky on fire. Bright pinks and oranges roared to life as hints of blue began to shadow and blot out the dark sky.

A woman was walking along the sandy beach as the wind whipped gently through her dark raven hair. She sported a violet bikini top and light see through embroidered skirt hiding a matching bikini bottom. Her body glowed with magnificent perfection, her hour glass shape, ample d cup bosom, lean toned core and thighs. Her collar bone peered accentuating her long lean neck rising to her light mascara eyes that captivated you the minute you dare look into them.

Her gaze was focused on the morning sunrise as she took in its comforting light. Parting her hair to focus her gaze she noticed a young man dressed in a white long button up t-shirt in tan colored jeans, his bright haired matched the glow and warmth of the morning sun. His eyes had a piercing gaze that held warmth and power over her. The woman standing there looked up at the blonde with pale pupil less eyes.

They glowed with such a fire as the young mans figure reflected in her eyes. They closed the gap between them as he descended upon her lips and viciously devoured them. There arms instinctively wrapped around one another as they buried themselves into each other's embrace. There hands roamed over the others body as they slowly found themselves lying on the sand. Her legs curved wrapping around his own legs refusing to let him go. Soon there touch and kisses became more intimate as they sampled the others flesh with there lips. They whispered sweet nothings when there clothes gently fell by the wayside.

The young man looked to her asking for permission with hungry eyes. Feverishly she nodded baring herself for the monstrous appendage that she so eagerly desired. Just as there body's united, a knocking sound brought her from bliss.

"Hinata Nee-chan! Wake up Hinata Nee-chan!"

Hinata was irritably awoken from a dream that she desired so badly to finish, it was an endless cycle that never failed. She would only get so far with the man of her dreams before her dream began to lift or someone interrupted so abruptly. But this one went further then any of her previous ones, leaving her heavily aroused and thoroughly soaked with her own feminine fluids she hurriedly redressed in a near livid state.

Hanabi could hear swearing, blankets being strewn around her room and pillows being sleighed. She immediately began to regret interrupting her sister when the door opened to reveal a very moody Hinata. The door cracked open barely as cold lifeless eyes threatened to swallow her whole.

"Yes my dear sister..." She eerily said causing the young Hyuga's hairs to stand on end.

"I ah... I'll come back later!" Trying to wave good by she was drug into her sister's room letting out a yelp.

Moments later both sisters were laughing play fighting with Hinata's pillows. After exhausting themselves Hinata fell to her side as Hanabi crawled into her sister's arms. Holding each other they basked in the others warmth as Hanabi turned to be held by her older sister. Hinata stroked Hanabi's hair lovingly as she listened to her sister go on about her life and all the eventful surprises that accompanied them.

It was some thing that had developed between them over the time Naruto had departed for his training mission. It had brought them closer together as siblings when the pressure of the council began to takes it's toll on them. With things the way they were going now the Hyuga elders were beginning to push for Hinata's trial to become successor as head of the clan.

"Nee-chan, why are they doing this, Why are they trying to break us up?" Hanabi was just so confused with the politics of the whole mess.

"Oh Hanabi-chan, it's not that there doing this to break us up. We will never be broken up. The elders are just concerned that I haven't fought for my mantle and place in the family."

"And that's because if you and I fight, the loser will be branded with the branch family seal."

"That is correct Hanabi. It's how it has always been when two heirs of the main branch are in line to take leadership."

"For you Nee-chan, I would bare it."

Hinata soothed the girl as she whispered. "It will never come to that. Ok Hanabi." She could hear her sister sigh. With a smile Hinata gently kissed her sister's head as she sat up.

"Now, we both can't sleep all day in bed. How bout we get dressed for the day and go out for breakfast, my treat." Hanabi smiled as she sat up helped her sister to her feet. The two spent the next few minutes picking out things for her to wear all which Hinata was too bashful to wear. The sisters laughed as they settled for a her usual dark pants and a long sleeved tank top with the bottom of the hem cut just above the navel which made Hinata a bit uneasy showing that much skin.

But to her dismay Hanabi had dragged her out of the room before she could grab her jacket and the two made there way into town. As Hinata and Hanabi left the compound Hinata turned to look towards the direction of Wave country when she clutched her chest as filling her heart flutter for a moment. Her longing for the blonde washed over her as she wished dearly to be by his side once again.

"Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Some where in Wave…**

Naruto was waking up to the salty morning air as he could hear a mixture of sounds coming from the ocean and the market district of wave. Sitting up he stretched out his morning weariness as most do in the morning when a sudden filling of longing hit him. Standing up he made his way to the window of his room looking in the direction of fire country leaning against the window frame with his left hand clutching his chest.

"Hinata-chan…"

Hokage tower…

Tsunade was just waking up from her slumber when a very annoying Shizune attempted to wake her up.

"Lady Tsunade! You need to get up now; the paperwork is already piling up!" The girl continued to shake the Hokage to try and stir her from her slumber. However Tsunade made a grab for the startled girl and pulled her under the covers with her. The two laughed and sighed for the longest time when they began to relax and bask in the others warmth. It was a simple loving relationship of niece and aunt. With things being as hectic as they were lately they hadn't had much time to relax like they used to during there long travels together from nation to nation.

Just as they were both beginning to fall into another slumber a knock at Tsunade's door caused them to stir. Both women groaned as they each sat up when Tsunade told them to enter.

"Lady Tsunade, I am here with team sevens report, they have made it to the land of waves successfully. Here is the report." The female ninja laid the report at the foot of the bed where Shizune picked it up to handed it to Tsunade. She appeared to be a rookie getting into the swing of the political aspects of the village.

"Thank you very much." Noticing that the woman hadn't left yet she asked. "Is there something else?"

The Kunoichi kept her head down when she answered. "Nothing really my lady, except, well when the report arrived I noticed that the messenger bird seemed to have been fed prior to receiving the message. I believe it to be only my imagination but…" Tsunade could see the woman was concerned.

"Don't trouble your self too much; the messenger birds tend to eat while traveling such long distances from here and long destinations such as wave." The girl didn't seem too satisfied with the answer so she added to her report.

"I understand my lady, but the messenger bird used was trained to go long distances with out stopping. And it appears it was fed just recently before arriving here." Tsunade watched the girl fidget a bit when she calmed her.

"I understand. Thank you for the report; I'll have some one look into it." The girl smiled and quickly made her way out leaving Tsunade and Shizune to ponder over the new discovery.

* * *

**Back in wave…**

Naruto had gotten dress and was up sitting in the tavern eating some breakfast prepared by Isaribi, whom was already making breakfast for all of the guests who were staying at the inn. The two were talking and joking around when Isaribi accidentally spilled a glass of orange juice. The girl went to clean the mess when both hers and Naruto's hand touched as they were both reaching for the same cloth. In that brief moment of innocence they both stared at one another with a small blush gracing there older faces. They had never really taken the others change in appearance of the other until that moment when they both found themselves lost in the other.

An old mans coughing stirred them from there thoughts as Isaribi claimed the cloth and began to dry up the mess. Naruto nervously took his hands back and returned to eating his breakfast. The rest of the morning went by quickly as his team mates began to file downstairs. Narukina who looked worse for wear joined her brother and began stealing his bacon. A habit she had developed that Naruto found annoying.

"Kina-chan, I was saving that piece." The girl smiled at her brother cheerfully as she ate the delicious strip of meat. "I know, but it tastes so much better when it's yours." She let out a small giggle at her grumbling sibling when Tsunami came and placed a plate in front of her and the joining members. They all enjoyed a small conversation when Jiraiya and Tazuna himself came down taking a cup of coffee.

"All right guys you know the deal, we have to be at the docks in about twenty minutes so lets get a move on." Jiraiya was in an awfully cheerful mood when Naruto spoke aloud. "I take it you midnight research was successful?"

The sannin nearly choked on the hot brew when he grabbed the blonde in a head lock. "Oh come now Naruto, why would I be doing something like that at a time like this? Come on; finish up your meal so we can get going." The nervous sannin could see the glares from the present women and dragged the rustling blonde with him out of the tavern. Narukina sighed as she scarfed down her meal in a non lady like manner and quickly took off after her teacher and brother. Sakura sighed as well and crammed down her eggs and a piece of toast. Sasuke loaded all of his food, eggs, bacon, rice all on his toast and followed suit. The group waved bye with Tazuna following after them.

'Sigh' "Too bad they couldn't stay, they really livened up the place. Well Isa dear, let's tend to our other guests." The woman's words nearly fell on deaf ears as Isaribi stared longingly at the door way slowly following after her boss.

"Naruto... be safe."

The group had made it to the bridge with plenty of time to spare. Naruto was being tended to by his sister who managed to save him from turning blue from the sannin's death grip on him. Jiraiya was acting innocent as he noticed some of the women of the village walking vicariously through the market. Sakura was busy going over her medical equipment double checking the supplies. Sasuke was being Sasuke acting all high and mighty sitting atop of the bridge railing.

Tazuna was busy taking a puff of his pipe, a new habit he had picked up over the years that many had not seen before. As the minutes ticked by their patience was rewarded when two ninja wearing anbu masks and black head bands with three waves like lines adorning them. One was a Kunoichi and the other male. Both were wearing long tanned leather trench coats and both of there masks were plain and resembled the hidden mist villages masks in style. The only thing that gave away the Kunoichi was her long red hair and unique perfume.

"Lord Tazuna, are these your personal guard?"" The male member of there team asked.

"Yes, these are the Konoha leaf guard that I hired." Tazuna stood before the two ninja who quickly bowed.

"If you and your escorts are ready will prepare to leave for the island. The Umikage and council will be there waiting to greet your guests." The female member of the group said as she turned and stepped out on the waters edge. Moments later a giant whale appeared in the ocean stunning the Konoha group. While Narukina was fighting the urge to ask about the contract. This was her Achilles heel and Naruto knew it. With a curt nod the group boarded on top of the orca and settled themselves on it's back. This took a bit when the giant of a creature began its trek to the islands.

Thirty minutes had passed and the group could already see signs of the half finished bridge. Judging from its massive size it was easily three times the size of the bridge built nearly three years ago. But the number of workers was staggeringly low. Naruto was in awe of it's sheer magnificence, as he looked at the bridge Sakura and Narukina were watching the local marine life swimming along side them. There fascination was apparent while Jiraiya was carefully taking the sheer amount of work that was being undertaken. Tazuna was already shouting to all of the crew members on the bridge. Sasuke was indifferent, not caring too much for the bridge and the wild life. His real focus was on the mist they were in. Watching the two shinobi carefully, he made a point not to take his eyes off of them. The ride lasted another half hour until they reached the shore of the main island.

As they departed their ride each member of team seven immediately began to take in the direness of the mission. Shinobi and civilians were running about trying to get supplies to there designated areas. Equipment, rations, and everyday materials were strewn about the area as they ships and boats with more equipment was being rushed off of the ships and organized as quickly as possible. As soon as things were being taken off of the ships they were already taking off back to the main land to start the process all over again.

"Tazuna sir! I have bad news, one of the sprockets on the main assembly line busted again! We have to order another set to fix it." The older man looked to be a veteran bridge builder around Tazuna's age. He had long flowing gray hair and his faced showed his years openly. He wore a traditional work uniform and sandals. He was in the middle of smoking a cigarette while carrying a sack of supplies for the bridge.

"Son of a bitch. That's fifth time it's broken in two weeks. We're better off rebuilding the whole fucking thing. Excuse me, young man I need to get out there and take a look at it. Tell the Umikage I send my apologies." The escort nodded and had Jiraiya and his teams follow after him. The woman had already left to help with a shipment that had beached itself. Sasuke was watching carefully when a nearby towing cable started give way from the massive weight of the ship's load. Instinctively he made his move after the girl when she turned around to see him approaching. Reaching for a kunai she saw out of the corner of her eye the line snapping and whipping towards a crowd of children that were playing on the beach.

Her heart stopped as she watched time slow in that instant when a blur of white rushed past her scooping up the children and zipping them out of the way. To the crews horror the snapped line caused a ripple of events as the ship sunk back dislodging some of the support beams that it was carrying. A young shinobi no older then ten was under the ship trying to secure the docking lines when a high pitched scream caught his attention. The youth froze as he stared at the falling beams, knowing that he would no longer live past this day.

Moments passed when he opened his eyes only to see he was surrounded by orange and black clad ninja.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" The trembling kid nodded as he booked it to a safer location. "Sakura! Get that line secure! Sasuke wield that mother fucker tight! Kina-chan! Get on that ship and secure the beams!" Each member nodded as they went to there assigned task. Many of the men tried to rush to Sakura's aide when they witnessed her insane strength. Narukina was already unweaving miles of ninja wire securing the shipment at a speed that left many dumbfounded. Sasuke was finished securing the scared children when women of the village came to take the frightened children off his hands.

Rushing to Sakura's side he nodded his readiness when Sakura began pulling the huge boat back onto the shore. Naruto was busy setting the fallen beams safely back onto the shore when thirty of his clones went to assist Sakura. Fifteen leapt onto the ship to help keep the rest of the gear from falling. With Narukina who was standing atop the deck holding the ninja wire tight.

As soon as they got the cable back far enough Sasuke was assisted by ten Naruto's each securing the broken ends of the cable. Once the makeshift knot was tied Sasuke began blasting the metal with an intense amount of heat. The metal began to weld together and intertwine. Moments later the red hot metal was ready when the cloaked Shinobi woman arrived and blasted it with low level water jutsu. Steam filled the air when moments later the cable was back to full strength. Letting the line go slowly they all breathed a sigh of relief as the ship stabilized.

"Phew!" Naruto wiped his brow while releasing his jutsu. Soon hundreds of poofs filled the air when Sakura sighed. She immediately went to attend to the children Sasuke had saved. Jiraiya ran up to the crew and yelled over Narukina.

"Hey Squirt! Everyone up there fine?" He saw the red heads smile over the secured equipment when she waved.

"Yeah everyone looks ok, just a few bumps and bruises! One of them may have a fractured ankle though! Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired medic was finished looking over her patients when she heard Narukina call out to her. "Yosh! I'll be right there." Naruto was under the bow of the large ship when he put his hands out. Sakura ran up to him when Naruto launched her up to the ships large deck. Sasuke was making his way over to Jiraiya when he was approached by the young woman.

"Thank you, and your friends. Thank you all." Sasuke looked the girl straight in the eye when he smirked.

"Just make sure those kids play on a safer part of the beach ok?" With that he followed after Jiraiya who was walking over to Naruto who was panting nursing his right shoulder.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Jiraiya asked in a concerned tone.

"Fine, is everyone else all right?" The blonde continued to nurse his shoulder when an unexpected voice came out of no where.

"They are more then all right young man. In fact they are truly grateful, as well as I." The group turned to see an elderly old man near Jiraiya's height with long flowing gray hair. Immediately the girl in tow bowed.

"Lord Umikage." The group looked to see the older gentlemen smile wide with a grin. His age old face showed the years had been kind to a degree. His body was built like iron as he had a definition many desired in there old age. Walking up to the young blonde he immediately scanned him over, showing an appreciative grin.

Having learned a bit of manners in his three year trek with Jiraiya, Naruto bowed respectfully as well as Sasuke. Both girls' while atop the ship leaned over to see what was going on. Moments later wave medical ninja had arrived as well. Taking there leave and giving them the lay over, Sakura and Narukina both jumped down to meet the Umikage as well.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Spoke Sakura. The old man smiled as he nodded. Standing upright Sakura quickly tended to Naruto's shoulder.

"Young man that was quite an impressive save you made there with all of those beams. I take it you are a master of bushin correct?" Asked the Umikage.

"Well I have mastered several bushin styles so yeah I guess I am." Naruto answered sheepishly. His grin made the Umikage smile while the others ears perked up with curiosity.

Leaning over to Sakura's ear. "I didn't know he knew other bushins besides Kage bushin." Said a curious Narukina.

"Neither did I." Whispered Sakura. Sasuke was partially indifferent to the whole thing anyway. He already knew something they didn't about Naruto, and was already processing ideas on how to imitate the training.

"Well then, now that our ninja are here I would like for you all to join me for a meeting. Don't worry Tazuna is in safe hands. He asked for your assistance only due to a formality." The Uzikage turned to lead the group to an unknown destination while the group followed. He continued to talk to them as they went along there way.

"You see the wave village consists of missing Nins, and leaderless tribes of fine shinobi. However some of them also comprise of mist Nin's as well, which is the reason why Tazuna has had his reservations on being protected by just our men. So that is why we have allowed him to bring in outside shinobi help." Many of the group nodded in agreement. Mist Nin's despite there own personal demeanor have earned questionable reputations.

"I assure you that all ninja in this village are loyal to the cause. Not to mention, they all want a life away from war driven fanatical leaders. But believe me when I say this, it does not mean we aren't prepared to defend our village. It just means we are all trying to set down roots. What's worth fighting for? Family friends? We fight to give them a future. A home to build that future. That is the hope and the dream of the hidden wave village."

Naruto was taken back the old man's tale. As was the others. The story all reminding them of there dream, but none more so then Narukina and Sakura.

_'My dreams, Hokage for one... but is that really it anymore? Well, I guess finding love... but... that really isn't a priority anymore. Now that I have my little brother back love can wait. There will be plenty of time for that.'_

The girl was so lost that she didn't notice the stares she was getting from Sakura. The two had grown close during there time together. Each found strength in the other that they envied and strived for. Sakura was also contemplating her own dreams as well.

_'I wanted to bring Sasuke back. That was my dream for the longest time. It was to help Naruto bring Sasuke back. It was to be stronger so I didn't have to be saved. So I could save them. Thanks to lady Tsunade I have gotten stronger. And now that Team seven is back including Naruto's sister, we're stronger than ever! But ... I wonder, since it was Narukina who brought Sasuke back, where these past three years for nothing?'_

While both Sakura and Narukina thought about what to do with there lives both Naruto and Sasuke stared briefly at one another. A curt nod was shared between them before they came across a pair of guards.

"Lord Umikage the council is requesting your presence. Our guests have been asked to attend as well."

The group all nodded confidently as they continued to follow the Umikage through several pillars past a genjutsu that had been casted over the area. As they passed through the veil the group stared in awe at a mirror image of the Konoha. With one exception. The village was being built up on the mountain ranges of the island. Several streets were bustling with commerce and trade. Many different people of different origins littered the streets all seemingly happy and care free. The buildings where all under construction and half built. Children ran through the village without a care in the world.

The village was built into the rock face of the crescent like shpe of the island. The Konoha shinobi were in awe of what they witnessed. But it was then that a tuft of blonde hair ran by the group as it raced off down an alley way. No one gave it much notice until another head of blonde ran by. Then another, and another. Soon the group couldn't deny noticing it anymore. Soon Blonde after blonde shinobi poured out of every nook and cranny of the village when they all noticed the Umikage. They all screamed in unison.

"Grandfather!" Soon nearly thirty blondes ran up to the chuckling man. He smiled at each of them when he turned to look at his guests.

"Konoha shinobi, this my family. We are the last and remaining members of the once great Namikaze clan."

* * *

**Been awhile. No excuses. I have a kid coming and finding work is my top priority. I wish to finish this story because it has become my dream to write fan fictions. It is one of my few outlets I have left. But it isn't an obligation. I also have been working on some new ideas as well. Soon, you will all see what I have been up too. (Dmygo. PEace!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nearly two weeks have passed since Naruto and Narukina were hit with some of the most shocking news of their lives. They had found their fathers caln, the Namikaze clan. And it was here in wave that they were running around out in the open! Jiraiya immediately knew that the news was going to rock the two siblings, but told them that they should play it cool for now since none of them knew what would happen once their heritage was made public even o them. However this did not deter the two as they worked quietly by interacting with the younger generation. The similarities between them and the members of the clan other than the obvious blue eyes and blonde hair seemed closely knit together. They all had a strong will and sense of self duty, something Narukina noted in their fathers own personality. She also took note at their analytical skills and formula based jutsu's. The more she observed the more she was convinced that there was a definite relation between them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke maintained a steady patrol with his summons. He had long since abandoned his contract with the snakes and took up another summoning contract; one that was of his clan, the bird contract. He had an intimate bond with the summons as they came immediately to his aide. Their personalities suited better to his needs with the mission at hand, and it gave him a literal bird's eye view of the bridge and the islands. He would patrol the harbor and help aide as well with the ocean tides. He also however kept an eye on a certain pink haired Kunoichi who was on the main land handling health care to the villagers, as well as the shinobi population.

Sakura worked a steady pace at the new hospital in the city of Wave. Many villagers who were ill came to treat the young woman as a god send as they came to her with all of their medical needs. The wave shinobi who were studying medicine at the time found they were going through a crash course in medicine. All constantly taking notes on procedures and histories of the local flu's and diseases that plagued the country side. This did not mean they were incompetent, no not all. They had techniques and abilities that impressed even Sakura who made careful notes in her logs as she sent constant reports back and forth to Konoha to keep her teacher and sensei in constant contact. She too however noticed that the messenger birds were taking longer to come and go back and forth between her and her sensei. She made a note of this and reported it to Jiraiya who was in the process of making plans to investigate the matter further.

Jiraiya, well Jiraiya was being Jiraiya. He would take brief trips to the local hot springs in wave the past week. The man had collected a mountain of research that would fuel his writing needs for years when his notes began to mysteriously vanish. The conundrum left Jiraiya in a constant pickle as he scrounged up little mental notes he had made so he could send his work to his publisher. He was blissfully unaware that his beloved Kina-chan was behind the subterfuge. Only because it meant he would have to go out and recollect his invaluable research. Oh woe Jiraiya should he have to recollect his precious research.

Narukina when she wasn't helping her brother find out more about the Namikaze clan, had finally coerced the owners of the orca contract into a game of shoji, which she undoubtedly dominated in a two out of three match. Now summoning the massive watery beasts she was able to summon some of the larger creatures who could communicate with humans and had them assist in shipping supplies. When she discovered Sasuke had a contract to summon birds she was immediately shot down. Sasuke knew near instantly of her intentions and avoided her line of questioning and bribery. The girl pouted at the young man's efforts to dodge her, and even went as far as to let him off the hook with their _'contract'_ but he refused saying that it was a clan contract that would go only to his future heirs. This only caused her to suggest that they get married, but to no avail.

So, whenever Narukina saw him; she made his life miserable, hence the reason why Sasuke had volunteered daily for patrol duties. When Narukina wasn't pestering Sasuke for the summoning contract she watched Tazuna who was beginning to show his age. But it didn't deter the old timer as he pushed on, impressing even the younger generation with his stamina.

However even Tazuna's stamina could not compare to our blonde hero. Naruto was overlooking the docking harbor helping with clones when he could. The doubled effort finally put the bridge project back on schedule, and all it cost Tazuna was a hefty bill in ramen expenses. The blonde worked diligently while maintaining a close eye on his charge. He even had his clones aide the shinobi and villagers in there forge's. Learning tidbits of information here and there from the knowledge he would collect from watching and listening. As he questioned about the science and art of the forge he was able to collect more information on the mysterious black smith on the north eastern strip of the island. With his curiosity beginning to peak he waited patiently for his two day relief, which Jiraiya granted the four teenagers due to the low risk of the mission. He knew he would have to keep tabs on them as well as their individual training but more importantly his godson and adoptive granddaughter. In hopes they wouldn't be too drastic in gathering information about their hosts lineage.

As the workday closed Tazuna could easily see he had worked everyone pretty hard the last week and felt it was time to give the workers a much needed reprieve. As the horn roared many sighs of relief were heard as they placed down there tools and made for the boats. Tazuna stood atop an empty crate and spoke.

"Listen up! I know we've had our share of ups and downs the past month and a half. From everything to faulty equipment to falling behind schedule, I think we owe a great debt of gratitude to the young men and women of the hidden wave village as well as our nations great hero's Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, and there new comrades Jiraiya the toad sage Kina-chan. So please let us thank them once more!" Tazuna stated as he brought his hands together and clapped, thus starting a chain reaction.

Many of the workers cheered and whistled as the shinobi all blushed and shook hands with the many men and women there. Sakura and Narukina just blushed as they received flirtatious winks and whistles from the men of the village. Sasuke remained indifferent while Naruto beamed with pride from the acceptance of the villagers and cringed at the flirting that was being directed towards his sister as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now, since we are actually a week now ahead of schedule thanks to Naruto's handy man skills, I am giving you guys the weekend off. Now go home and get laid you lucky bastards!" The workers erupted into a roar of cheers as they boarded the ships. Naruto smiled as he followed his team mates who were blushing at Tazuna's words. Many of the female population were embarrassed only because there partners had that look in their eyes, meaning that the kids were going to bed early tonight.

Sasuke merely huffed as he helped his blonde friend onto the ship by pulling him on board. They shared a grin as they walked over to Sakura and Narukina who were scolding Tazuna for his earlier words when they saw the two friends coming towards them.

"So Naruto! What did Tazuna mean by _'handy man'_ skills?" Sakura asked as she looped her arm in his as she led him to sit next to her. Narukina merely sat cross legged on a cargo crate patting Sasuke a seat next to her. The Uchiha quickly sat across from her waving his finger no.

"Well the thing is I learned a lot on my trip with purvey sage. We had traveled to the land of Iron once. And they have all this heavy equipment there that would move beams just like the one they're using for the bridge. I spent some time helping them with things here and there because purvey sage managed to blow all of our traveling money at a local brothel." Sasuke interrupted Naruto briefly.

"Humph. Sounds like him all right." Naruto merely nodded at the stoic looking man.

"Yeah no kidding, so in order for us to even get a place to stay, we had to work at local construction sites just to make ends meat." Narukina interjected this time by asking.

"Why didn't you guys just camp out? It would have been much cheaper." Naruto nodded at his big sister when he answered.

"Yeah that would have probably been the easiest thing to do, but Iron country didn't get its name because it's soft and fluffy like a marshmallow. For one the place is covered in more snow the spring country was and two we actually did try sleeping out once. The next day when we woke up we were stiffer than an annoying morning wood." Naruto realized what he said a little too late as his sister whacked him atop the head with a plank. He yelped when Sakura gave him a punch to the arm to boot causing the sore young man to whimper only for a few minutes.

"Anyway… we decided to do the work and I picked up quick on the mechanics. They told me I was a natural at it. In fact I even managed to work on these really cool machines that were called walking battle tanks! They were humongous at least the size of Hokage tower!" With their interest peaked, Sakura and Narukina looked at the blond, as if cuing Naruto to continue. Sasuke however filled in the gaps.

"There artillery weapons, just like those trains outfitted with kunai launchers we encountered in the land of spring. Last I heard they were experimenting with canon weaponry. It was theorized one of those things could take over a small country." Everyone looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. Naruto nodded.

"That's right. I helped retrofit one that was bought by the fire Daimyo. That was around the time I started to dabble with clone jutsu's. I was given scrolls from retired shinobi who were working with us at the time. Purvey sage had me learn them as we traveled. The hardest for me to learn was the lightning clone jutsu." They all looked at the blonde with amazement when they heard the captain shouting that they were underway.

The group continued to talk and share when another vessel challenged the ship captain to a race. The captain laughed as he accepted when they bet the first round at the local bar was on the loser. It also included the captain and his crew. With the other boat gaining headway the captain grew nervous as the thirty or so men all waved as they rushed around the ship to increase its speed. Naruto looked at Sasuke when he got his attention. Nodding his head to the side the boy caught his signal as they both got up and made their way to back of the boat. Sakura and Narukina looked at each other as they began to wonder what kind of trouble their teammates were going to get themselves into.

As the four shinobi made their way to the back of the boat they could see the rival ship was using orcas to pull the ship, causing to go faster. The ninja were all smiling underneath the waves when Naruto and Sasuke decided to even the odds. Hanging over the edge of the ship they began to form a single giant Rasengan when the girls smiled.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Yelled Narukina as she and Sakura braced themselves with chakra. The crew looked at one another when the ship took off like a bat out of hell sending those who didn't heed the warning flying and sliding up against the rear of ship. The captain held onto the wheel as his smile grew wider and wider as they raced off.

As they raced passed the once laughing crew, they watched as the boat ramped the waves with two shinobi boys hanging onto the back of the ship. A huge ball of chakra sprayed a rooster tail that flew ten feet into the air from the ship's deck. The girls just laughed as they waved and blew kisses at the now swearing crew as they all shouted in vain.

Half an hour later the rest of the boats arrived as they saw the lead boat washed ashore with the half drunken sailors dancing and parading around with their new best friends who were hammered along with Tazuna. Jiraiya who was busy in town delivering another progress report walked in just in time to see his tipsy students enjoy themselves when he noticed Naruto getting ready to pull down his pants. Stepping in Jiraiya managed to sway the boy, as well as the rest of his students and his charge to follow him back to the hotel.

The rest of the evening was eventful. Isaribi began to tend to her new friends while Tsunami put her father to bed. The team talked as they watched Jiraiya approach them when Isaribi got up from the table.

"I'm going to bring some more refreshments. Anybody want a refill?" The group nodded as Isaribi ran off to the counter to gather another round of drinks.

Jiraiya took his place as he looked at his acting students.

"I just got in another report from Tsunade. She wants us to keep up with our duties and to keep an eye out for bandits. Apparently reports are coming from neighboring villages that there has been an increase of criminal racketeering in the area. She says to keep an eye open for anything suspicious." The group nodded as they continued their drunken facade.

It was later that evening after saying good night to Isaribi, Naruto and Narukina where atop Tsunami's tavern, looking up at the stars above them as they littered the night sky. Making sure no one was around they began to discuss what they had learned. Just like the many nights before.

"I gathered info from one of the kids; she spoke of the clan coming from the northern territories. She said that were once a clan of nomads. But when Tazuna and the village took them in the elders had agreed that this may be the best place to settle down." Naruto reported, hoping his information was helpful.

"Hmm… well while you were getting info from the children I heard from one of the adults about this. Apparently, once word got around that shinobi were in wave, neighboring countries began to come here thinking that there was a hidden village here. They were going to use the missions to get supplies when they realized it would be more profitable to establish a village." Narukina added filling in holes from her brother's report.

"Yeah, that's where the Fuma clan came in. Apparently wave was taking some of their missions when the Umikage fought with their leader. Sasami told me that they battled for leadership of the clan when the old man wiped the floor with him. Instead of taking control like they thought he asked them to move to wave with him. He said that there strength would only help benefit them both. So they agreed. They have been bringing in sister and brother clans ever since."

The two continued to go over there findings, when a wave shinobi appeared on the next roof top. She waved at both Naruto and Narukina when Naruto recognized her.

"Sasami-chan!" The girl smiled as she ran over to them. "Nee-chan let's finish this later." The girl nodded as they waved the Kunoichi over to them. Sasami jumped from the rooftop over to the tavern as she slowly walked over to Naruto and his sister.

"Oi! Naruto-kun! Narukina-san!" The blonde waved her over when she sat on the right side of the blonde. Narukina smiled as she read the young red heads body language. Her otouto was a very lucky guy to have this many women interested in him.

"Hey, there stranger, how have you been?" Naruto watched as the girl blushed lightly when she answered.

"I've been good. The Fuma clan has steadily been increasing its numbers. Thanks to you and Sakura-chan we were able to get our lives back. We also managed to bring in the other factions and reunite our clan once again." Naruto watched as the girl beamed with pride. The proof was undeniable as he watched her go on about her friends and the many missions they took on. A few minutes passed by when she began to calm down, apparently coming across a bad memory.

"We managed to reestablish ourselves in the eyes of the daimyo, but that's when Orochimaru retaliated against us from taking missions from sound. That's why we wound up here in wave. The Umikage took us in and since then we have been getting back on our feet. It's strange that we have to follow a chain of command, but the Umikage was gracious enough to give us three chairs on the council. So we actually have a say in the development in wave. It's strange being a part of something as big as this, but it's so exciting at the same time you know?" Sasami watched her friend's reaction when Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy when you put it like that. Everything you do help's contribute to something that's so much bigger than you. When you think about it it's kind of intimidating." Naruto hung his head low as he took in the actual responsibilities involved of being a Kage.

Narukina could see her otouto's reaction when she smiled and added.

"But at the same time, just imagine how much pride you would fill knowing each and every day that you are providing a future for the people of your village, giving them all a tomorrow to look forward to." Narukina tried to think of a better way to phrase it when Naruto looked up at her when he flashed goofy grin.

"I don't think you could have said it any any better Nee-chan." The girl looked at her otouto with a dumbfounded look on her face, when she just smiled sticking out her tongue. Sasami giggled a bit when she looked at the time. Rising to her feet she stretched a bit. This however caught the blondes attention as he saw how well toned and developed her body had become over the years. He looked away in embarrassment when he saw his sister smirking evilly. He knew he would get it later when he got up as well.

"Well I better get going; I actually have a mission tomorrow. We're escorting a small family to the border of the land of waves. It's a C rank since there have been more bandits in the vicinity. But it shouldn't be any trouble." Naruto immediately had a flashback to his first C rank mission when he looked smiled.

"Wow… that takes me back." The two Kunoichi looked at Naruto expectantly when he realized he had their attention. "Oh, sorry about that, you see it was a C rank mission that Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi sensei and I went on that led to us here to wave. It became an A rank when we came across Zabuza and his companion Haku. We fought on that very bridge over there when Gato and his men tried to double cross them. But Zabuza killed him and died next to Haku." Narukina asked.

"What happened to Haku? Did one of Gato's men kill her?" Naruto looked down at the ground with a solemn look of shame on his face.

"No, I… I was supposed to kill him. But he jumped in front of Kakashi sensei's Chidori, trying to protect Zabuza. I felt so angry that I had lost a potential friend." Naruto didn't see the pain in the girl's eyes when Naruto looked up. Apparently he had come to a decision when he looked at both of them.

"Well guys I'm going to go walk around a bit. Sasami-chan, good luck and be careful. Kina-chan don't wait up ok, I'll be back later." Naruto left before any of them could protest in a shushin. Sasami and Narukina looked at one another when they both parted ways as well. Narukina frowned as she lost another opportunity to get to know her otouto some more. So she went downstairs hoping to hear more from her team mates, and wondering about her old friend Kakashi.

Somewhere in wave…

Naruto was walking up to the cliff face overlooking the village when he saw it. Still in its perch was Zabuza's old head cleaver. And next to it was _'his'_ grave. Walking up to it he knelt down a said a silent prayer before he talked to the fallen shinobi; his thumb gently gracing the shattered mask that was pieced together and laid to mark the grave.

"Sorry guys. Things have been so hectic; I haven't visited like I promised." Naruto remained quiet when the wind blew over him. The night sky was filled with clouds that soon began to dissipate revealing the tranquil moon light. As it did Naruto could see the light radiate and bounce off the blade as it shone with the same radiance it did back then. As he sighed he spoke once more.

"I wish things didn't end like they did. I looked it up in the Konoha library when I got back. The law says that if a shinobi of the village made a formal request to the Hokage to allow a missing Nin to join the shinobi ranks, you would have to go through several tests of loyalty. Of course you guys would have gone through a probation period… but if I had known then what I know now, especially the stuff about the swordsmen's oath. Maybe…. Maybe you guys could have found happiness in Konoha." Naruto watched as the wind blew gently over the growing flowers when Naruto began to let tears from the past flow free. "Maybe, we could have been a family."

The blonde shook his head as he wiped away the tears that were overtaking him. As Naruto rose to his feet he looked back at the village. He stared onto the horizon of stars as he felt the wind change. It was then he whispered to no one particular.

"I never told you Haku-chan or anyone for that matter. But I knew you were a girl… and even though it was for a moment. I knew I could have found myself loving you…"

Naruto turned away as he walked back into the forest, disappearing from plain sight.

Somewhere in wave another youth was on the beach walking along the water's edge. He was panting heavily as he was practicing a unique jutsu. He held out on front of him a blue sphere rotating with chakra, concentrating it into a single destructive sphere.

"Hah… They make it look so easy. To think that dobe could master this in a month." Sasuke panted. He recalled trying to master the Chidori all those years ago. Kakashi pushed him so far he thought he was going to break so many times. But his pride and determination wouldn't allow him to think otherwise.

After failing once more Sasuke stopped for a break when he dabbed his forehead with a towel he brought with him. Not too long after he was met with an unlikely visitor.

"So you're still having trouble huh?" Sasuke looked behind him and saw the red head sitting atop a fallen log overlooking the area. He grinned when he answered.

"Don't tell me you have it mastered already." Sasuke waited until the girl jumped down in front of him. Taking his free left hand she raised her hands to his open palm. Taking it as a sign he charged the chakra. Soon she began to rotate the chakra for him and soon the Rasengan began to take life.

"Concentrate and hold its form." Sasuke nodded as it became more and more intense. Soon he had a perfect sphere. Narukina broke away as Sasuke held the sphere in his hands. Taking this as a sign he looked over at the log she was just sitting on when he rushed it. As soon as he was on top of it he called out.

"RASENGAN!" Sasuke planted the attack into the log and soon it erupted into a shower of splinters. The attack decimated the target and soon Sasuke had a look of sheer awe on his face.

"It's like trying to look left and right at the same time. Naruto figured that out while trying to kill Orochimaru's henchmen. The technique was perfected when our dad had the same problem. Our mother told him the same thing. That was when he finally put two and two together." Sasuke just stared at the determined girl as she formed a perfect Rasengan. Soon after, she began to add something more. Just then Sasuke realized how far ahead this girl was compared to him.

Narukina was adding her chakra element to the mix and soon waves of water began to flow around the ball. Soon after she held a sphere in her hand that literally held command above the waves as she ran straight towards a boulder. Slamming it into the rock face she called out.

"RASEN-MAELSTROM!" Soon after the boulder was bombarded by what look like crashing waves as the area was soon drenched in a spray of water. The force it created began to break down the solid granite when it was finally obliterated. Chunks of rock flew in every direction, as the attack shot through the boulder and left a swirling whirlpool flying through the air. It later crashed into a giant sand dune where it immediately turned into mud and debris. Finally taking down the huge cove like wall, it punched through to the other side and the landscape collapsed soon after leaving a huge gaping hole in it. Sasuke stared in wonder when he saw her panting and nursing her arm a bit.

"That was amazing." Sasuke spoke when he saw her turn to him and grinned.

"I can only do it once, twice if I really need to. It requires every ounce of concentration you can possibly have. If you master the complete Rasengan, I think, maybe, just maybe, you might be able to take on your brother, and learn the truth behind his reasons for killing your clan." Narukina was about to walk when he stopped and asked in a deadly tone.

"What would you know about my clan?" Narukina looked over her shoulder and smiled when she answered in a sweet an innocent tone.

"You're mother and father promised me your hand in marriage when you turned 18. It was to help further relations between the Uchiha and Konoha. Why, I don't know. But as your future wife, I was trained to know." Sasuke was speechless when Narukina walked away swaying her hips. As she walked into the forest she let out a heavy laugh.

"_PSYCHE! AS IF I WOULD EVER MARRY A PERVERT LIKE YOU!_" She continued to race off as she left a steamed Sasuke who unconsciously molded a completed Rasengan in his hand. With a heavy strain in his voice he grunted before smirking at the creation in his hand.

"Humph; looks like she's good for something." The raven haired teen said as he went back to work mastering it on his own.

Naruto was continuing to walk on another beach collecting his thoughts. He had much to think about and he wanted to be alone. He kept replaying the news about his father and mother. Hearing the stories he wished he could have at least got to know his mother. His father on the other hand, well that was a different story. He was still angry and why shouldn't he be. He had every right to be! Didn't he? He continued to ponder these thoughts when he realized he had been walking for nearly half an hour when he came across what appeared to be an abandoned hut. It was here that he heard the working of metal as hammer and steel united. Curious as to what was taking place Naruto walked slowly to the hut door when a loud shot rang through the night air. His ninja instincts took root as he dodged whatever projectile was aimed at him.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OFF OF MY PROPERTY! I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING SALESMEN TRYIN TA… Huh? Just who the hell are you?" Naruto was standing on the defensive when he was staring a well endowed woman with a low cut yakuta and what appeared to be an artificial limb for a right arm. She had a lazy gleam to her eyes that showed her displeasure for being interrupted from her work. She had a lazy turban head band to keep the sewat out of her eyes. Her long black hair ran down her her back as she locked eyes with the curious blonde who was staring back at her.

"Sorry lady. My nae is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. And you?" The boy dusted his clothes as the woman standing in the door way put down her forging hammer and picked up a pie before lighting it. Taking a deep breath she sighed as she answered.

"The names Shiba, Kukaku Shiba. Now why in the hell are you on my property?"


End file.
